Friends Forever
by xxruthlessxx
Summary: They were the best of friends, so why did their friendship fall apart? What happens when old friends come back? R&R plz! Rated T for Raph's mouth.
1. Chapter 1 Forever

Friends Forever

.

Opening the door of his room a seven year old Raph peaked his head out to see if the coast was clear, he couldn't afford to be caught sneaking out of the lair. Going top side was forbidden and he really didn't want to get into more trouble again. The mission was known, all he had to do was get past Leo and Splinter's room, then into the hall way, and to the door.

"ok, I can can do it...I hope."

Taking a deep breathe Raph squeezed through his door not wanting to open it to wide, closed it and tiptoed past Leo's door, then stopped. There was silence in the lair, along with Mikey snoring, and light rustling coming from the door he just past.

"uh oh"

Pressing himself flat against the wall Raph held his breath and listened. Nothing. The rustling had stopped and there was silence again. Raph trekked down the hall, slowing when he came to his Master's door, this was the hard part,Master Splinter had that strange sense of always knowing, always hearing even the smallest of sounds.

It was creepy.

Calming himself, Raph used all of his training he had learned and past Splinter's room, and nothing happened.

He was home free, now he just had to past through the living room and open the lair door...crud, that darn door still had that squeak.

He'd have to open it slowly, carefully... and be really lucky.

Standing in front of the door, giving one more look around, Raph opened the door, stepped out side the lair, closed the door and ran as fast as he could, while trying to make as little amount of sound that he could.

Grinning to himself Raph took his root up to the surface knowing exactly where he was going.

Even at seven years of age Raph knew his way around the sewers. He preferred to be on his own more often then his other brothers did so more often then once Raph found himself in the tunnels then soon enough sneaking to the surface.

The sewer was wet and cold, the tunnels smelt horrible and there was a strange scratching sound that could only mean bugs.. and rats. Ick. Turning down a smaller tunnel Raph reached out and felt the wall, there was a small pipe that he could use for leverage. As soon as the tunnel ended Raph looked up, grabbed the ladder and started heading up to the streets of New York.

Peaking up into the streets, he could see that it was a quieter night then it usually is, which was good for a young ninja in training.

Climbing completely out of the sewer, Raph placed the lid back on the sewer entrance and then ran strait for the shadows. The alley stunk, there was a pile of garbage taller then himself,trash all over the place and stale water that was strangely colored.

Reaching for the fire escape Raph pulled himself up onto the first ring. The ladder was creaked with each step he took.

"stupid ladder..." Raph grumbled, he had to hurry or he would be late.

Reaching the top of the ladder, Raph swung himself onto the roof.

The flat cement surface was dark, dirty and quiet, but it wasn't the roof he was going to be late for.

Running across the roof top, and going ot the far side Raph looked around.

No one.

_Strange_

"Hey where are you?" Raph yelled out.

Hearing rustling behind one of the walls on the roof, Raph smirked. Bingo.

Creeping his way towards where the sound was coming, Raph dived in only to stand back up wearing a confused expression, there was no one there.

"what's a matter Raphie? not find what ya were looking for? hehe " The young girl giggled.

Turning around quickly Raph was face to face with a young girl about his age.

"That wasn't funny!..get ova here!" Raph said charging towards the girl.

She screamed and ran away laughing "come on Raphie! can't ya catch a girl?" Her dark eyes alight with mischief.

They ran across the roof playing their little game. Raph would grab on to her only for her to wiggle away laughing.

Finally settling down and laying on the small blanket that they left there for their nightly visits, they looked to the stars.

Raph with his hands behind his head, and the girl in the same position beside him they talked back and forth about what had been happening in their lives.

"hey Raph?"The girl asked rolling over to be on her stomach looking down at Raphael.

" ya?" Raph said back, looking at her.

" were like best friends right? I mean..well I dunno we hang lots and we like each other so...what does that make us?" She asked eagerly.

" that's easy...were friends foreva that's what we are..." Raph answered.

Her eyes lit up, a glimmer and twinkle seen in her dark eyes.

"ya..okay friend forever"

_._

_Hey guys! well what did you think so far? R&R plz!_

_For those reading my other stories- Thanx for being patient, I'm trying to get back into writing a chapter every two nights or so, but thanx for still sticking with me even tho it's taking me a bit to get the chapters up._

_Luv ya! Ruth._


	2. Chapter 2 Friendship

Friends Forever

.

Dinner had come and gone and there hadn't been much to happen today but Raph was bored, and anxious. He wanted it to hurry up and be bed time so he could go out again.

She had smiled so sweetly when he had said they would be friends forever, and he had meant it really was his best friend, well besides his brothers of course.

She was smart, but she didn't brag, she hated girly stuff, which was perfectly fine with Raph, she was sarcastic and she liked the same things as he did as well.

She was perfect.

"yo earth to Raphie! I was talking to you, dude!" seven year old Mikey yelled waving his arms above his head trying to get his attention while tapping his foot impatiently.

" what do ya want Mikey?" Raph grumbled.

" Wanna have a sleep over in my room tonight? Master Splinter said we could!" Mikey asked.

Ever since their father had placed them in separate rooms the boys began the act of having sleep overs in each others room, so that they could still have the privilege of sleeping with a brother if they truly wanted to.

"no" Raph answered matter-oh-factually.

Pouting Mikey's shoulders slumped " But Raphie! I wanna have a sleep over! come on pleeeeeaaase? we don't have to go in my room, we could go in yours if you want!"

" No , Mikey I don' want to...go away your buggin' me..." Raph said back turning back to looking off at nothing.

He really just wanted to be left alone with his thoughts. He was thinking about her and with pesky little brothers it was difficult to think about anything in general.

He couldn't wait for tonight. He had told her that he had a surprise for her. Raph wouldn't say what though, not even a hint.

Her eyes had just sparkled and her mouth had spread into a smile.

"but-but Raphie! why not! I-I just want to hang out please! I wont even snore I swear!" Mikey pleaded.

Raph had to way his options. Mikey was going to be upset if he didn't get his way, and in the end he would probably go tell Master Splinter. On the other hand, if he slept over in Mikey's room there was basically no way that he would be able to sneak out and see her.

Scuffing his feet on the ground Raph thought up a plan.

"Tell ya what Mikey, I will play with ya fo' the rest of the night till bed time...that way we get ta hang out and then I can go back ta my room, alone." Raph said, a smirk playing across his lips. He knew why Mikey wanted a sleep over, the other brothers, and himself had began to lead their own lives, and to Mikey he was being left out which meant that a sleep over would put him back in the equation.

"Really? for the rest of the night till bed time? you swear, and you have to mean it, dude! No take backs!" Mikey yelled with enthusiasm.

Raph shook his head.

_little brothers._

"ya Mikey, I swear. Now come on lets go play" Raph said, grabbing Mikey's arm and dashing off towards the living room.

As the boys played Raph's mind wandered back to his surprise for her. He hoped she liked it, it had taken ages to find both their initials.

Soon time was flying faster then Raph could ever imagine and Raph was thankful for that. The sooner bed time came the sooner he could go to give her the surprise.

"My sons it is time for bed, clean up your toys then off to your rooms." Master Splinter said, coming into the living room spying his two sons sitting on the floor playing with numerous types of toys.

Raph hid his excitement well. He didn't need his Master knowing he was up to anything.

"yes master" Both boys said. They cleaned up their toys and were soon making their ways towards their respected bedrooms.

Just before steeping into his room Raph heard Mikey.

" hey Raph?" Mikey said. "thanks for playing with me, it was really fun, dude"

Turing to Mikey with a content smile Raph answered. "course Mikester, your ma bro. I had fun to-now go ta bed, twerp." He smirked at Mikey's beaming smile.

" ya okay Raph! night bro!" Mikey said before disappearing into his room, closing the door behind him.

Just about to go into his own room Raph felt another presence. Turning around he faced his Master.

" wha' is it Sensei?" Raph asked.

" I am very proud of you my son, you knew that Michelangelo was feeling left out and you played with him...even though I knew you wanted to be alone. " Master Splinter said with a soft smile.

" course Sensei" Raph answered back, it was rare for his Master to ever compliment him, so when it did happen Raph always took it to heart.

" alright, of to sleep my son, I will see you in the morning" Splinter said, then turned and made his way to the other brothers rooms.

Getting into his bedroom Raph spied his shoe box under his bed. He like to keep odds and ends of just random junk. I wasn't that any of was important just more like things that reminded him of other times.

Picking up the box Raph peeked inside. There was his surprise for her.

_Oh he couldn't wait!_

Putting them in a small bag, he tied it closed then put it on his dresser.

" jus' gotta wait a hour, then they'll be asleep"

Raph paced his room, he just wanted to leave! Finally deciding the hammock looked better then pacing the hard cement floor Raph flopped into it.

Looking up at the ceiling Raph let his mind wander.

They had met by accident. It was his third time to the surface by himself and he had decided he wanted to look around on the roof tops. When he had pick the right one for himself he had climbed the ladder and made himself comfy.

Little did he know that he wasn't the only one who like the roof top. She had popped out of no where yelling at him that he had taken her spot and to either move over or leave.

Raph had looked at her like she was insane. Didn't she notice he was green...and a turtle?

Yet she had just smiled, saying there's worse thing then giant turtles.

From then on they had always gone to that roof top to meet, and each time they did their friendship grew.

Looking to the red numbers of his clocking Raph smiled triumphantly.

Time to go.

Getting out of the hammock and grabbing the small bag with his surprise in it Raph opened his door ran past Leo, then Matser Splinters room went to the lair exit and was out of there with out his family any of the wiser.

.

It was warmer tonight. The sky was clear and the moon was shining brightly.

Seeing the ladder that he wanted, Raph began to climb. He was really excited, and he couldn't wait to see her.

Reaching the top and climbing on to the roof Raph looked around. This time he could see her in plain site.

She was facing so you could see her side profile. She was so pretty. Her long brown hair gently swayed in the night breeze, her dark eyes twinkled so brightly in the moonlight. She was quite tall, fairly skinny, but already had muscle tone even for her young age. Her tanned skin was a beautiful contrast against her rose colored lips that matched her scarf that was draped around her neck.

Raph smiled.

Walking over to where she was standing, looking to the sky Raph tapped her on the shoulder.

"hey" Raph said to her, she brought her chin down and cast a glance at him sideways.

"pretty isn't it?" She asked, looking up again at the pale moon.

"ya" Raph answered.

Reaching for his belt, Raph fingered the small bag. He really hope she liked it.

"ummm, I ya got this for ya.." Raph mumbled slowly passing her the bag as she took it eagerly.

Opening the bag she gasped as she took it out. Looking to Raph she asked her question with her eyes.

"it's a friend ship bracelet...I got one to see?" Raph said holding up his arm.

"oh Raphie, it's beautiful! Thank ya sooo much! The 'C' and 'R'...those are for our initials right?" She asked as she slipped the bracelet on to her wrist.

" ya " Raph answered shuffling his feet.

She held the bracelet up to see it in the light.

It was a simple silver chain bracelet, one you would get for a charm bracelet. But it shined as if new. The 'C' on the bracelet was a dark blood red, her favorite color.

Raph's bracelet was exactly the same except where hers had a 'C', his was a 'R'.

Leaning over and wrapping her arms around Raph's neck she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"thanks, Raphie-boy" She whispered to him.

Blushing for the kiss to his cheek, Raph looked at her.

"your welcome Care, I'm glad ya liked it" Raph said back.

Laughing at the silence the two children spied their blanket and hurried over to it. Laying on the soft cushion they looked to the bright moon.

.

.

_Hey guys! well what did ya think?Kinda a long chapter but I think it was worth it. Tell me your thoughts on the girl! I wanna know what ya think of her so far! _

_Just so ya know her real name is going to be Cara but Raph just calls her Care for a nickname._

_Care-a not Car-a _

_R&R plz! Luv ya! Ruth._


	3. Chapter 3 Waiting for tomorrow

Friends Forever 3

.

He had gotten home about 30 minutes ago, and he still couldn't sleep.

Rolling over in his hammock Raph looked around his bedroom. It was dark so he really couldn't sea much but he still knew where everything was.

Looking at the ceiling again, Raph thought about what had happened that night.

_Raph had handed her the bracelet only to receive a kiss to the cheek. Her smile light up her whole face, along with her sparkling eyes._

_" Thanks, Raphie-boy" She had whispered._

_They had spent the rest of the looking up at the stars and talking._

_"Hey Cara? do you think Master Splinter would wanna meet ya? or do ya think he's gonna be mad?" Raph asked rolling onto his stomach and fiddling with the edges of the blanket._

_She copied his action._

_"I dunno..I mean I aint exactly a bad kid, so I don' see why not, ya know" Cara said, lightly punching Raph in the arm._

_"ya" Raph answered with a sigh._

_"Look Maybe we can like wait till your actually allowed ta go out at night...that way when I meet him you wont get in trouble.." Cara said._

_Turning back over on to his stomach and looking back at the stars Raph contemplated that option. It was sound, there wasn't much wrong with it really._

_"Care? yo a genius!" Raph said with enthusiasm._

_" Someone has ta be doofus!" Cara giggled, getting up and running, a playful Raph right behind her._

_" Can't catch me, can't cat-eeh! " She screamed as Raph finally caught up to her and tackled her to the ground._

_" Ha! got ya" Raph said smugly. It was rare to catch her, she was always so fast._

_"Okay! Okay, get off ya big lug!" Cara whined, wiggling underneath Raph's weight._

_Letting Cara up, Raph held a hand out for her to take. Instead Cara sweeped her leg out effectively knocking Raph on to his bottom._

_Throwing a punch his way, Cara hit him hard in the arm._

_"That..was for the tackle" She said._

_Looking to her with a small glare Raph answered back. "ya? then what was tha punch for?" He said getting up and crossing his arms._

_Mimicking him, Cara stood crossing her arms, and tilting her hip._

_"that's easy..it's how I show affection, ya know like a love tap" Cara said with a smirk._

_"one hard love tap." Raph said, rubbing at his sore arm._

_"ya should be thankful" she said smiling." Now if it bruises, you'll get ta think of me" she laughed._

_"what eva" Raph said, uncrossing his arms and walking back to the blanket._

_" Oh, Raphie? Cause the bracelets are so awesome..I've got a surprise for you!" Cara said._

_Sitting up from his position on the blanket Raph looked at her. She seemed to be excited._

_" Ya? What is it? tell me!" He said, watching as she joined him on the blanket._

_"nope you'll have to wait till tomorrow night. I'll come here earlier to set it up. So as soon as ya get here tomorrow it'll be here" Cara said, her eyes lighting up with her excitment._

_"but I don' wanna wait!-tell me now? come on" Raph asked, he was standing up again in front of her his hands clasped on to her upper arms._

_"no way! you have ta wait! just be on time tomorrow okay? I promise you'll like it" Cara said._

_"okay okay I will " Raph said with a chuckle._

.

Rolling over again in his hammock Raph yawned. He was more tired then he had originally thought.

Closing his eyes he allowed sleep to consume him.

.

"Raphael, it is time to awaken." Master Splinter's voice rang through the silence of Raph's room.

Turning over witha groan Raph cracked his eyes open. "k sensei, I'll be out in a sec"

With a nod Splinter left the room closing the door behind him.

Raph sat up in his hammock, stretched then placed his feet on the cold cement floor. Shivering from the cold contrast against his skin Raph bent down and gathered his gear. Having it on he left his bed room and headed for the bath room.

Closing the door behind him, Raph went to the sink to find his red tooth brush. Bring the brush to his mouth Raph glanced at his wrist. The bracelet was peeking out from behind his wrist guard. Pushing it back underneath the guard Raph smiled around the brush in his mouth.

He couldn't wait for tonight.

"yo Raph hurry up in there, dude I have to pee!" Mikey yelled from outside the door.

Shaking his head Raph rinsed the tooth brush, washed his face then swung the bathroom door open.

"there twerp, go pee" Raph snarled back, walking past Mikey and heading for the kitchen.

In the kitchen Raph was greeted with the sight of the rest of his small family.

Leo and Master Splinter were quietly talking back and forth over a pot of tea, while Don had his self an apple, his nose buried in a book.

Walking fully into the kitchen Raph greeted his brothers and father, grabbed his food and joined them all at the table.

.

_Hey guys! Well what did ya think? I wanted to show a little more of Cara's personality. Oh and for those waiting for my other stories and requests they are getting done I swear! I've got pieces written out for almost all of them so they should all be up soon. R&R plz!_

_On another note...I'm badly need song suggestions...BADLY. I can't write without my music and I need some fresh tunes. So any ideas? kk Luv ya! Ruth._


	4. Chapter 4 Fire

Friends Forever 4.

.

By dinner Raph was vibrating.

Gosh he couldn't wait! In just a few hours he would be on the roof tops with Cara and her unknown surprise.

Glancing at the clock Raph knew it would be dinner soon. Getting up from his spot on the couch Raph made his way towards his Masters room. Raphknewit was Mikey's turn to help with dinner, but frankly he didn't really want him to. Mikey wasn't a good cook. All of his meals ended up burnt or under cooked. Tonight Raph wanted to be able to eat a meal with out dying from stomach pains.

About to knock Raph heard the voice of his Master.

"enter my son."

_How does he do that?_

Opening the doors and going inside Raph was greeted with the smells of incense. The room was light with the soft glow of candles, and the room was simply inviting to Raphael. He had spent may a night in here with his Sensei simply talking.

"hey Sensei, sup" Raph said, trying to keep his voice natural.

"kneel my son, what is it that troubles you?" Master Splinter said, cutting straight to the point.

Shaking his head with a smile, Raph obeyed and sat in front of his Master.

" I don't wanna eat Mike's food tonight..I-I always get sick when he cooks..." Raph said, feeling a little guilty that he was being mean to Mikey.

Splinter chuckled.

"I see, well then who do you suggest helps me cook tonight?" Splinter asked, his eyes telling Raph he already knew the answer.

Thinking Raph tried to figure out a way that he wouldn't be the one to cook. Sure he could cook, he was a fairly good one at that. But it wasn't something he needed his brothers knowing. He wanted to keep up the persona that he was anything but childish.

"uh... Don always gets out of cookin' cause ya know he's always readin', maybe...maybe he needs more practice?" Raph said. He knew his attempts were futile but he was willing to try.

"Donatello gets plenty of cooking time, Raphael, and you and I both know cooking is not his passion." Master Splinter said.

Knowing Raph was running out of options he tried to think up another course of action.

" look Masta I know ya want me to, that's obvious...but I really don' want to, so could Leo or Don do it?...please?" Raph asked his expression showing how much he wanted this.

Shaking his head Splinter smiled. " I will give you an option Raphael. You can help me cook.." Master Splinter looked up and held his gaze with Raph. " or you can do all of the clean up after dinner, your brothers dishes as well"

_Crud_

"That was cruel Masta Splinter, jus' cruel" Raph said, a smirk playing off his lips. " okay I'll help with dinna"

"very well my son...come we will start it now..." Master Splinter said , standing up and going for the door, waiting for Raph to join him.

Once both of them were out, they went towards the kitchen.

"What would you like for dinner my son?" Master Splinter asked, going to the cupboard.

"How bout jus' some chicken and rice?"

_Nice and simple_

"alright, shall we begin?" Master Splinter asked as he began to pull out the ingredients.

"yup" Raph answered as he helped grab the needed pots.

The dinner was easy to make andfrankly even the clean up wasn't bad. Knowing exactly what was needed to make the dinner Raph went at his own pace, as he began to cook. Splinter beside him worked with a content smile. They worked in silence but it wasn't awkward, just comfortable.

Finally the dinner was made, and soon the family sat around the kitchen table.

"hey Raph we're going to play UNO in the living room after dinner wanna play?" Don asked. it was rare for all the brothers to play together since they separated into their own bedrooms.

Looking up from his food Raph saw that all of his brothers eyes were on him.

"ya sure why not."

It really did sound like a good idea. It would give him something to do till bedtime at least.

Dinner came and went. Soon they were all in the living room, sitting on the floor playing a game of UNO. Master Splinter was in his chair, contently watching the news, while the four brothers sat on the floor in a circle.

" Got any two's Raphie?" Mikey asked. He was the best player, at any game really.

" Ya, here" Raph sighed, he was close to losing and just giving up. He wasn't the worst off though, that would be Leo.

" can we play something else?" Leo asked, Don beside him snickered, only causing Leo to glare at him.

The sound from the tv cut through their conversation, catching all their attentions.

_" Breaking news, A fire has engulfed an apartment building on 2nd and 4th street...The fire department was on scene but the building began to give way, being that the structure was not sound. Survivors are being pulled from the building but there are still many inside the building."_

Raph looked at the new cast in horror, it couldn't be not that building, anything but that building!

A picture was brought on to the screen.

"no.." Raph whispered. That was their building, that was their special place.

_"nope you'll have to wait till tomorrow night. I'll come here earlier to set it up... "_

Raph glanced to the clock, it was roughly an hour before they would meet. Glancing back at the tv Raph listened to the rest of the report.

_" the fire has began to lessen but not much of the building has been left in tacked. eight teen people were rescued from the fire, but there has been three deaths..when the-"_

Raph droned out the rest of the report. He had to get to the building, He had to make sure she wasn't hurt, or at least wasn't there yet.

But he couldn't leave with out his Master knowing, not now.

Looking up with worried but determined eyes Raph looked to his Master.

" Master I need to talk to you _now_" Raph said to his master quickly getting up and leaving the living room, he would tell his Master everything, but his brothers didn't need to know.

Seeing the expression on his sons face Master Splinter came to his side, kneeling down to his level.

" what is it my son? what is wrong?"

He was shaking.

"Masta we need to go to the surface, _now_, I-I met a girl and I know I wasn't supposed to go to the surface and -and I know I wasn't supposed ta be seen, but Mastashe's ma friend and-and I think she's in trouble... " Raph said in a hushed tone. He was worried and scared out of his mind and he didn't know what he would do if his master said no.

" Masta' that building that jus' burnt down..she was supposed to meet me there, _please"_Raph begged, grabbing on to his Masters robe.

Seeing the true pain in Raphael's eyes, Master Splinter made his decision.

" Come, let us go now." Master Splinter said in a strong tone, grabbing his sons hand gently.

" my sons stay here, Raphael and I will be back soon, stay here" Master Splinter said to the three brothers who looked back at them with worried expression but they didn't argue.

They ran through the sewers in silence, nothing stopping their trek.

Finally the man hole was in sight. Climbing up first Raph pushed the cover off. The smell in the air was of ash and the smoke made his eyes burn. Climbing completely out and allowing Splinter to join his side, Raph looked around frantically. The building was in ruins, half standing and half collapsed in on its self.

Letting out a small whimper, Raph began looking for any signs that she had been there, or that she had never even come.

God he hoped she hadn't come.

Master Splinter was searching just as hard. He knew that she was important to Raphael, so that made her important to him.

Not seeing anything but ruble and debry, Master Splinter began to have doubts. "Raphael, my son, I do not see any signs of her presents..."

Raph didn't answer. He was climbing over the sides of cement, looking, searching.

"she has ta be okay, she has ta be okay" Raph said in a mantra.

Knowing it was futile Splinter made his way towards his son.

"come my son, we must go..." Splinter said in a soft tone.

But Raph dug on, pushing aside cement in order to gain more excess.

" not yet Masta' jus' a little lo- huuu!" Raph gasped.

There stuck between two pieces of cement was a silver chain.

Rushing forward, Raph tried to push them apart to get at the chain. letting out a sob, Raph tried again when a furry hand joined his.

" together now" Splinter said, pushing with all his might.

The cement block rolled off revealing the chain.

It was seared and blackened from the soot, but it was unmistakable when the red 'C' came into view.

"no! not her... please not her, she can't be dead" Raph was crying then cradling the bracelet in his hands.

Furry arms encircled around him.

"I am so sorry, Raphael.." Master Splinter whispered.

"it's not fair" Raph whispered, clutching the chain to his chest.

" I know my son I know" Master Splinter slowly stood with the small fragile child in his arms.

The smell of the fire and the soot on him would be washed away, but the heart break of loosing a loved one could never truly be washed away from the young soul.

.

_Hey guys! well what did ya think?This kinda broke my heart... :(_

_Okay well R&R and tell me what ya thought! Luv ya! Ruth. _


	5. Chapter 5 Years

Friends Forever 5

.

10 years later...

.

Waking up was hell. Especially this month. God he hated this month.

With a sigh he sat up in his hammock, he really didn't want to get up but he knew that it was inevitable. The hammock swung slightly as he sat up bringing his legs over the edge to touch the stone floor.

"years later, and ya still have nightmares? come on Raph, ya can't keep doin this" Raph growl to himself. Really it shouldn't bug him anymore, why should it?

He's watched people die. He's killed people himself. So why does a death of a girl hurt him so badly?

Her young face flashed through his mind, along with her beautiful dark eyes.

Kicking himself mentally, Raph shook his head.

It was already near noon, and he had to wonder why no one had come to wake him.

_They know you would only scowl, and be miserable._

Standing from his floating bed Raph walked over to his dresser and picked up his gear. It was one of the rare occasions when he had actually put it away properly.

Slipping on his mask, and securing the knot Raph grabbed his knee pads. just as he grabbed the elbow pads something fell, and he made a dive for it.

The leather string tied in a loop held two letters, a 'C' and a 'R'.

Gritting his teeth, Raph slammed it back on to the dresser roughly put his pads on and exited the bed room in a huff.

The door creaked open only seconds later revealing a very sad looking Raphael, who pick up the bracelet, rubbing the letters. With a sigh he put it on his wrist hidding it underneath his guard.

Leaving his room for a second time, Raph went to the bath room. He had to try and wake him self up, and face the day.

_Even though it was half over._

Splashing his face with cold water, Raph sighed grabbing a towel and drying off. As he looked up he saw his reflection in the mirror.

He looked tired. Worn. Depressed...and just sad.

"ugh!..." Raph growled, slamming is hands roughly on the sinks counter.

Huffing Raph left the bath room. He hoped none of his brothers were around he really wasn't in the mood.

This happened every year. On this month. He just couldn't deal with it, when in truth it shouldn't have mattered that much.

She was just a girl.

He told himself that every year, going over in his head like a mantra.

Yet as his brain continued to say this his heart only built a wall, so that the words could never take effect.

Because she wasn't _just _a girl.

To his luck, or possibly his brothers, Raph ran straight into a humming Mikey.

Looking up startled, Mikey smiled.

"Hey Raph! uhhh. ya hungry? I could make you something to eat if you want" Mikey asked, trying to get his brother to at least _smirk._

Raph looked down at Mikey. Typical, Mikey.

Typical brothers for that matter.

Every year, at this time they would all act nice to him, more then they would for the rest of the year, because they knew why Raph acted this way. They knew he had nightmares and they knew he blamed himself for something that happened years ago.

" Thanks, Mike.." Raph said, though not smiling. Raph let the doubling meanings to the thank you hang. His brother knew.

" Course dude! That's what bros do" Mikey said with a wave of his hand as he made his way towards the kitchen. Mikey's doubling meaning didn't go unnoticed either.

All the brothers knew from experience that Raph took what they did for him with a grain of salt because Raph knew _why _they did it.

Raph nodded to Mikey.

He thanked the gods that at least Mikey could cook now.

Joining his brother in the kitchen Raph sighed fairly contently. He didn't feel the sadness pulling at him. Maybe he was finally going to get over this.

He actually smirked when Mikey sat down his food.

Ya he could finally let it go because even though she was not just some girl, he had brothers who understood him enough to not continuously bring it up. They just went with his snappy attitude for the month.

Because they understood.

"hello, _beautiful! _From what I hear, you my dear ol'buddy are having girly issues! wassa matter she break yo heart or somethin'?" Casey's voice, echoed through the kitchen.

Raph's head dropped, hands curling into fists. Mikey slapped his forehead.

Friends on the other hand...

.

_Hey guys! well what did ya think? If your confused with the time jump no worries, I'll explain more in later chapters. It will make sense! promise! R&R plz! I need ta know what your thinkin'! kk Luv ya! Ruth._

_BTW it's short because the next chapter is LONG. XD_


	6. Chapter 6 Only in memories

Friends Forever 6

.

The fist connected with Casey's jaw before anyone had time to react. Sitting up from his daze on the floor Casey glared up at Raph.

"What tha hell man! what the hellz yo issue ya g-"

Raph just walked out of the kitchen heading straight for the sewers. Hearing the woosh, everyone knew he was gone.

Casey looked at the door then back at the remaining brother.

"what's his issue?" Casey snarled, trying to get up from his position on the floor.

" you have got to be the biggest idiot on the planet, we called you to distract him not make it worst!" Mikey yelled, he was livid beyond belief now, seriously how could Casey do such a thing?

Casey stood with a groan. "aww come on man! I didn't think he'd take a swing! whys he so god damn snappy anyway!"

"because this is a hard month for him Casey" Came Don's calm voice. He had come towards the kitchen with Leo right behind him when they heard the lair open then close.

Casey shook his head. This wasn't making any sense.

"look ya told me ta come over and talk with him, and all ya told me was that it was about a girl...I just thought we, well ya know would talk it out, or what eva" Casey answered with a shrug.

"it isn't that simply. This can't be fixed through talking, so on this month we just need to distract him and keep him busy so he doesn't have to think about it." Leo said, his expression showed how much pain he held for his hot headed brother, knowing how much he hurt.

"Ya need ta tell me everything. I need ta know, he's ma best bud..." Casey said in a more quiet and calm tone.

Leo, Don and Mikey all exchanged looks. They hadn't told anyone of that night. It was just to painful, to painful to think of how heart broken Raph had been. In truth this was really when his anger truly started to form. He was so mad at everything, at everyone, at the world.

Raph wouldn't go top side, searing that it had only caused him to loose someone he had cared for. He hated the world, for the longest of time, turning his back upon the city because of old memories that dug deeper then any wound.

He was always angry. At man kind, at the city, but mostly himself because he blamed himself for her death.

" Casey...you can't tell anyone, this- this night, when everything happened, it wasn't pretty"

"for any of us"

Casey nodded. He needed to know what was causing Raph so much anger and anguish.

"it happened ten years ago..."

.

_Raph and Splinter had been gone for over an hour, and the three remaining brother were worried._

_They didn't know what was happening, all they knew was that Raph had started acting funny once the news broad cast had started._

_Raph had given a quiet, but strained 'no' then had asked for their Master. The next thing Leo, Don and Mikey knew Master Splinter and Raph were heading out the door._

_It was getting late now, and still there was no sign._

_"Leo, maybe we should go look for them..." Mikey asked, clutching a blanket in his hands._

_"no Master Splinter said to stay here...don't worry, their coming home." Leo said in a calm voice, but it reality he was just as concerned._

_"maybe-" Don was cut off when the sound of feet and crying could be heard._

_The three brothers ran for the door, only to be greeted by the sight of their Master and brother, covered in soot. Raphael was held tightly by their Master, crying into his shoulder._

_"what happened is everything okay? why is Raphie crying? Is he hurt? why are you covered in-"_

_"enough Leonardo, no more questions" Splinter said in a hushed tone, he was making his was towards the bath room._

_"My son's it is time for bed, please retire to your rooms." Splinter said, smiling sadly at the three._

_"can we stay...please?" Don asked, he really didn't want to leave Raph._

_Splinter nodded._

_They went to the bathroom, where Splinter ran warm water into their tub, placing Raphael into the water. He just sat there, tears still falling down his cheeks, but he didn't make a sound, no one did._

_A sniffle, and Raph rubbed at his eyes trying to stop the tears. Splinter rubbed at to soot that clung to his sons body._

_Leo stood near the sink, Mikey behind him and Don to his side. They didn't know what to do, or what had gone on, leaving them completely in the dark._

_"Raphael, please do not consume yourself with this, it was not your fault, my son...no one could have prevented this..." Splinter whispered to Raph as he cleaned the soot and ash._

_Raphael was still clutching the bracelet in his hand. He slowly lowered it to the water and washed the grim from the precious letter. The 'C' was fine but the chain was scorched, he was lucky he hadn't burnt himself when he had picked it up._

_Once clean, Splinter picked Raph out of the tub then into a nice warm towel._

_Still he didn't speak._

_"come my sons" Splinter said in a quiet voice._

_They went to Splinters room where he layed Raphael down, who still silently cried. Covering the young one, he ushered the rest of them out and into the living room._

_Once there, Splinter sighed knowing he was about to be questioned._

_"kneel my sons..." Splinter said, getting down to his knees then watching as his sons copied the action._

_" Sensei, please, please tell us what has happened?" Leo asked, his tone pleading._

_Don and Mikey sat silent but the same question blazed in their eyes. Splinter knew he would have to answer._

_" My sons Raphael has lost a dear friend...He was going to the street and roof tops of New York and by doing so met a young girl, close to the same age as him.." Splinter said in a quiet voice._

_The brothers sat listening intently._

_"They were meeting on the roof of a building, and had been doing so for sometime now, letting their friendship blossom...but tonight my sons, his young friend was taken from him...in a fire" Splinter's voice was barely over a whisper now and the brothers had to strain to hear him. His ears were set back, showing his sadness._

_"the building...The one on the news, was it that one? was that why Raph was so scared?" Don asked, his eyes wide and concerned._

_"yes, Donatello" _

_"but Master maybe she wasn't on the building? Maybe she didn't die.." Mikey said, he was biting his lip trying not to cry, even though nothing had happened to him he still felt Raph's pain._

_"Raphael has informed me that she had planned on going an hour early, to set a surprise for him...we found her bracelet within the rubble...My sons look at me"_

_The boys brought their heads up._

_"I am not to punish your brother, he has gone through far enough- but you must understand this. You brother has lost someone dear, and that alone is enough but-"_

_"he blames himself doesn't he" Leo said, looking up at his master matching his stare._

_Splinter nodded._

_"but it's not Raphie's fault! He didn't know that building was going to burn down! and-and..." Mikey started babbling._

_"hush Michelangelo, I know this and so do your brothers...but you know how Raphael is...his heart is worn on his sleeves, and though this is a great feet, it can also bring great pain. Raphael will hold this in his heart for a very long time, and I doubt it will be letten go of..." Splinter bowed his head slightly, his ears twitching._

_"what are we going to do Sensei?" Came Leo's voice, a little more timid then before._

_"we are to keep him happy. Do not bring up what has happened unless he begins the conversation, I do not want to bring him any more anguish, especially at such a young age, do you understand me?.." Splinter looked at his sons, watching them nod in agreement. "Do not go hard on him,Leonardo, for he will be suffering and will not need the worry...Donatello, you will help him with anything...keep him busy, mind and body...Michelangelo, please no pranks on your brother, I do not believe it to be wise..."_

_"Aww come on Master! just little ones? I wont do an-"_

_"Michelangelo" Splinters voice was stern._

_" okay, okay I wont, I promise" Mikey said, bowing his head._

_"this will be a hard journey my sons, but we will get through, now to bed with you, we have had a long night." _

_With that said, Splinter sent his remaining sons to bed._

_._

_The next few days and morning afters the three brothers noticed the change in Raph. The way he snarled more, they way he would snap so easily, but also the tiredness that shined, showing how little he had slept._

_The anger consumed Raph, growing and smothering. Yet by the end of the month, hope blossomed._

_Raphael broke the bonds of his nightmare plagued mind, and really slept for the first time. Letting the sense of guilt upon himself to be lifted and to allow acceptance in._

_Though he had changed, but maybe for the better. He became stronger, more self dependant, and his skin thickened against the harsh reality of the world._

_._

"and that's it really...he still gets Moody around this month and has nightmares, because this is when it happened. We-we try to keep him distracted as best we can so that the guilt wont consume him again, not like before at least." Don said, finishing off the story.

"ya dude, that's why we wanted you hear- we were hoping you could keep him distracted...guess that back fired" Mikey said miserably.

"at least you know now, so it will not happen again, correct Casey?" Leo said his tone strong and demanding.

Casey looked up then, a nervous smile on his face.

"uh..ya, my-my bad on that one..."

.

_Hey guys! well what did ya think? I wanted to explain a little bit more on what happened that night. I try to update the story with the most reviews on the last chapter, first so R&R so I know you want more! and again like I said before~ you guys are amazing, inspiring, loving, and totally awesome. kk Luv ya! Ruth._


	7. Chapter 7 Guilt

Friends Forever. 7

.

He had gotten home an hour ago.

Exhausted from running the tunnels, Raph had retired to his bedroom trying to fetch a dreamless sleep. His dreams were never very pleasant but now they were simply unbearable.

Turning in the hammock, nightmares plagued Raph's mind.

.

_It was the night of the fire._

_But it had changed this time, this time he went to the fire, as it burned and the flames grew higher. The heat searing, the smoke smothering all other senses._

_He stood above the building, almost floating in mid air, looking at the scene._

_How the building had engulfed its self, taking everything with it. Tearing down the souls and devouring the hearts and minds of the families still inside._

_The sky was black with smoke, and a heavy haze was settling._

_Looking to the roof, Raph saw a figure._

_"Care" Raph murmered. Trying to reach for the girl, he had to save her!_

_She was coughing, shielding her eyes from the flames. The flames grew closer, teasing at her flesh, ripping away her red scarf._

_"Raphie...Raphie help! help me!" She screamed, her voice hoarse from inhaling so much smoke._

_"Hold on! I'm coming!" Raph tried to move towards her, yet as fast as he went he was no closer to the girl._

_"help me!" She screamed._

_"Cara!" Raph was in tears watching as the flames grew closer to her. "Cara, no!"_

_A gut curdling cry, and she was gone, taken by the blaze of heat, as Raph watched from above unable to do anything._

_._

Turning over in the hammock, Raph let out a whimper_._

_._

_The scene had changed now._

_Raphstood with in the fire, watching the girl scream and cry. Her skin burning, bubbling and blistering._

_Yet he only stared, wide eyed._

_" Why, Raphie? Why didn't you save me?" She whimpered looking up with hollow eyes._

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Care..." Raph said, pleading that she understood._

_She looked up again. Her cheeks hollowed, her skin burning._

_But her eyes hurt him the most. They were so drained, no life to them, a look of death, and emptiness._

_"no your not, you're not sorry...you left me here to die!" Cara screamed, standing slightly crouched before running at Raph._

_The flames increased around her before she reach him._

_She stopped, her body turning to ashes._

_"Murderer!" She yelled, voice harsh just before dissipating into thin air as the flames finally engulfedthe building._

_._

The hammock swayed dangerously, Raph tossed and turned, small grunts escaping him. The shadows played across his skin from the light under his door, but the nightmares continued.

.

_The scenery changed again._

_He was running. Running through the sewers, searching for the right man hole cover._

_There!_

_Grabbing the ladder he climbed, pushed the cover off and hid in the shadows. Once clear he climbed up the building._

_It had only just started to burn, he could still make it, still save her._

_The building was blackening, and the air was heavy with smoke, grabbing the last railing he got to the roof. He searched for her, no sign. Only the sounds of the groaning building, crackling fire, and a cry._

_A cry..._

_He raced across the building, seeing a small figure curled in a ball._

_"Care?" Raph said, voice stern._

_She looked up, her eyes wet and her body shook._

_"Raphie" She held out her arms. Raph scooped her up running to the edge where the ladder was. The fire was growing now, engulfing the sides. The ladder was clear though, they just had to make it across the roof. He ran, yet the buildings edge grew farther away._

_Flames lapped at his feet, burning at his soles. He set Cara down. "run with me" Raph said, receiving a nod, they both ran, but the building groaned and the ground was taken from them._

_Raph made it to the other side. But Cara didn't. He turned back his eyes wild, searching. Looking at the hole in the middle of the roof, he saw little tanned fingers. Running to the edge and dropping to his knees Raph looked over to see Cara hanging there._

_"help me!" Cara said, her voice panicked_

_He reached for her hand, as she reached for his. Their fingers touching, just a few more inches..._

_Another groan and the ground under Raph began to give way, he jumped back barely escaping, but wishing he hadn't as he heard her cry as she disappeared into the sea of red._

_._

"NO!" Raph yelled, sitting up in his hammock but ending on the floor when the hammock swung to much.

Breathing heavily, Raph looked around his room wildly.

"maybe sleep wasn't the best idea..." Raph whispered to himself, rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying to rid himself of the images.

He sat there on the floor like that, wishing nothing more then to finally rid himself of the guilt. The guilt of knowing he had done nothing to save her.

"no more sleep, might as well get up." Raph said with a sigh, standing he went for his door, looking one last time he left going for the kitchen.

The lair was fairly quiet, it must have been later then he had thought. Coming to the kitchen he was greeted by three smiling brothers. But that wasn't what caught his attention, no it was the black mass on the table.

"what's this?" Raph questioned, coming fully into the kitchen and crossing his arms.

.

_Hey guys! well what did you think? oooh next chappie is gonna blow your socks off XD so tell me what you thought of the chapter and the dreams! I would love to know! _

_Oh in other news, another contest! The reward will be the same, a story request of your choice written by Me! _

_okay CONTEST ~~ What is my favorite color?...hard one I know, but ya gotta guess people! First person to answer and answer correctly wins! and I'll announce the winner in my next update, so go go go! give your guess, and win a prize! XD_

_kk R&R plz! Luv ya! Ruth._


	8. Chapter 8 Her eyes

Friends Forever. 8

.

Don smiled.

Brushing his hands across the material, Don grabbed one and held it up. The material was dark as night.

"they're new battle suits!" Don said happily, letting the entire cloth go, revealing the areas for arms and legs.

Leo and Mikey looked just as happy. Mikey was jumping up and down holding his new suit, while Leo stood the smiling.

"battle suits..." Raph said, his tone not changing. Why in the world would Don make battle suits?

"Yes! aren't they amazing! here let me show you the features!" Don said happily, grabbing the suits still on the table and passing them around. Once each brother had one he started going over the details.

"There's pockets and compartments for all of our ninja gear. like you see this one here...it's for smoke pellets, while this one is for extra shurikens, This here...it's for tracking and communication...you so the eye piece? it's for night vision! and here this is for..."

Don's rant continued, he seemed to be ecstatic.

Shaking his head, Raph smiled a little.

"come on lets test them out!" Mikey said, already slipping into the gear.

Leo and Don nodded in agreement, stepping into the gear. Raph followed suit once they started to notice he wasn't putting it on.

The suit was strange against his skin. Though he didn't normally wear human clothes, these seems to be different. It was a tighter material, clinging close to his skin. The black was nice though, great for running the roofs. His hands, feet and face were completely covered, the was no proof that he was a turtle, only ninja.

The compartments were neat, they hugged closely and they wouldn't get in the way like a normal bag would. And the eye piece fit snugly to his hidden eyes.

Turning his hands over, Raph admired the feature more closely.

"Leo we should go top side, take these babies for a spin. I need to make sure the night vision and the over little treasures work." Don said, he was already heading for the door.

Mikey clapped his hands, placing the black mask on properly and heading to the door. Leo nodded, doing the same.

alright we will take them for a spin, but just a run across the roof tops, no fights. Leo's voice was stern, but they could also hear his excitement.

Leo and the others were at the door already.

"Raph, aren't you coming?" Leo asked from his spot near the door.

Raph looked down, then back up at his brothers. "uh...ya sure why not"

Once they were all at the door, they headed out into the dark sewers.

The night vision, worked wonders. They could see everything in the darkness of the sewers. The slime on the walls, the rats under foot, and the...ugh bugs. Raph shuttered at that, at least in true darkness he never had to see the bugs, only hear them.

Raph walked beside Mikey, while Leo and Don walked ahead of them.

"Good idea Don" Leo whispered, making sure Raph couldn't hear them.

Don smiled. " I thought it would busy his mind, you know since the days getting kinda close, I though a little fun with a new toy would give him some peace at mind." Don whispered back.

Seeing the manhole cover, the brothers climbed up, once the cost was clear they hit the roof tops.

The flew across the buildings, the suits giving them more spring to their step. They did moves normally taking more practice, but did them with ease.

Raph felt more energized then he had in a long time. No worries, he wasn't even tired.

Laughing as Mikey fumbled in step when he was trying to make facing at Leo, Raph ran farther ahead.

"Hey! lets test out the tracking and communication" Don said, he was starting to break away from the group. "lets split up, I want to test the distance."

The brothers nodded, splitting in four ways.

The night was a warm one, giving Raph more speed. He always worked better in warmth. The cold always slowed him, made him sluggish. Turning to the left, he cleared a large gap.

"Raph, can you here me?" Don's voice came through the wrist's panel.

"Loud and clear, Donny-boy" Raph answered, picking up more speed. He felt alive.

"Okay, phone in soon, will meet up later" Don said, sounding fairly winded.

"ya ya, Talk later" Raph said, chuckling at how tired Don sounded.

Turning Raph headed for the next district. There was old buildings there, and they were always fun to jump from since they differed in size.

God, he hadn't been down here in ages.

He jump, swung from lines and dashed from roof to roof, loving the fresh air. This is what he needed.

Another twenty minutes had passed, knowing he would have to phone in soon Raph decided a few more roofs wouldn't hurt.

Swinging his arms faster, Raph leaped, rolling to the next roof. Starting to run again Raph was startled when the communicator turned on.

He looked down still running as he listened to Don again.

"hey Raph we're going to try the tracking system, don't go to far- will try to find you" With that said he hung up.

Shaking his head Raph looked up just in time to run straight into another being on the roof top.

Stumbling and falling backwards, both Raph and the unknown figure fell with groans.

_That hurt..._

Sitting up with another groan, Raph looked at the one he had run into.

She was dressed in black, almost ninja like but with a more street flare. She wore no mask, only a deep blood red scarf that wrapped around her neck and flowed in the light breeze. Her short pixie cut hair flipped and spiked, her bangs swooping across her face.

They both stood, she seem a little more dazed then Raph was from the hit, but she recovered quickly enough. They just stood there, face to face. Their shoulders squared off and both their stances held their strength.

Raph would give her one thing. She had one hell of a glare.

_Her eyes sparkled with mischief, glittering with life._

Raph blinked, what was that about? Why was he thinking about that?

"_ninja..." _She whispered harsh and strong. She charged then, twin daggers in hand.

Coming out of his momentary haze of deja vu, Raph charged straight back, if she wanted a fight he would give it to her.

They clashed.

Raph was surprised, she was fairly talented. Her style was unique, it wasn't ninjitsu, but it wasn't' street fighting, and it wasn't any fighting style he knew.

A strike to her shoulder had her stumbling back. She looked up, but this time Raph didn't seem that girls face, no, Raph saw that of a little girls.

He shook his head again, what the hell?

A perfect kick connected with his jaw sending him flying back. He got up and tried to lung at her, but failed.

She laughed, but to him it was a giggle from a long time ago.

She smirked then, turning starting to run away.

" whattsa matter? Can't ya catch a girl?" She yelled over her shoulder, making a large distance between the two as she crossed the roof tops.

But Raph wasn't moving, he was to deep in thought.

_Her eyes flashed showing her feelings._

_She giggled and ran, eyes twinkling_

His brother were on the roof with him now, asking if he was okay, asking who that girl was, asking what was wrong...yet he didn't listen, to lost in her eyes.

_"come on Raphie! can't ya catch a girl?"Her dark eyes alight with mischief._

Raph's head snapped up looking in the direction of the figure disappearing in the distance.

Without another word he ran.

" dude what's up with him?" Mikey said, taking off his face mask.

Don and Leo both pulled theirs off.

"I don't know maybe he hurt his ego when she beat him?" Leo said, with a shrug.

"I'll tell him were heading home..." Don said tapping away at the wrist communicator. " Raph?...Raph were heading home, don't be out otlong- we will see you when your done..."

Receiving a grunted 'yeah' Don hung up going his brothers as they ran home over the roof tops.

.

He had to catch her, he couldn't loose her, not again, never again.

Jumping another gap he saw her red scarf. With a burst of speed he started to close the distance between them.

She looked behind her self "shit..." She cursed trying to speed up, but failing.

"not losin' ya, not again..." Raph whispered under his breath. He was almost in arms length of her now.

Finally.

He tackled her to the ground. She struggled but Raph was plainly just bigger then she was. She kicked, punched and clawed, but his grip never loosened.

"uuurgh! get off ya big lug!" She yelled, her eyes a blaze.

Do you know me? Raph yelled right in her face.

She looked up at the masked person. "ya your the person who just got his ass kicked a few minutes ago...oh by a girl..." She sneered, still trying to break his grip.

He growled " no! Me...do you _know _me" He tried again, but still she shook her head 'no'

" Let me go! Let me go!" She struggled.

Hoisting himself up, he grabbed her by the shoulders, bring her to be right in front of him.

Releasing one arm, he reached for his neck ripping his mask off.

"NO! do you know me! Tell me you know me!" Raph said his voice desperate, he was shaking her with every word he said.

She was almost frightened, but she hid it with a glare. She searched his face, now seeing the green instead of the black. Her eyes moved rapidly, scaring Raph, making him think she really didn't know who he was.

With a hurt filled grunt he set her on the ground, not knowing he had picked her up with his grip. About to let her go and leave a hand on his elbow stopped him.

.

"Raphie?"

.

_Hey! Told ya this was an awesome chappie XD Well what did you think? Did you like it? Ya want me to update soon?_

_I'll update the contest winner next chapter so if anyone still wants to enter they still can :)_

okay R&R plz! Luv ya! Ruth.


	9. Chapter 9 Raphie?

Friends Forever. 9 (pardon Raph's mouth in this chappie)

.

"Raphie?"

She didn't have another chance to speak. Raph had her crushed in a tight hug.

The world around them forgotten completely as their friendship was whole again.

She tapped his shoulder trying to get him to release her, and he did well sort of. Raph still held her in arms length by her shoulders. He smiled at her, it had been so long since they'd seen each other, hell Raph thought she was dead!

"I thought you were dead, Care" Raph whispered.

She looked at him with confusion. "I am not dead, Raph...why did you think that?...why didn't you come back?"

Now it was Raph's turn to be confused. "come back? Come back! Cara I thought ya died in tha fire!"

"No! when the building caught fire, I was leaving Raphie, I saw the flames when it first started...I was scared so I rushed...and well.."

Cara lowered her head remembering that day, the fire.

Raph grabbed his wrist band tugging it down and revealing bracelet. Cara gasped.

"My bracelet! How did you find it!" Cara said, she had his wrist in her hands running her fingers over the letters.

"I went ta the fire, I saw it on tha tv, knew ya were going early...and when I found tha bracelet..."Raph said, trailing off.

"you thought I died in it..." Cara said quietly. "oh, Raphie...I'm so sorry.."

Grabbing his arm, Cara led him over to the edge. " It-it caught on the rail...when I had tugged on it, well, it fell off- and with all the flames I could get to it.."

She was looking across the city.

Raph nodded, it was understandable. better to get out of a fire then go back for a bracelet.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Cara still had her arm wrapped around Raph's.

The silence stretched on, they didn't know what to say.

Where does someone start, when they haven't seen someone in ten years?

Raph looked down at her. She had changed so much, yet at the same time looked almost the same.

"I waited for you ya know.." Cara said after a while, startling Raph.

"Huh?"

She laughed. " I waited...ya know I came back to the burn site...hoping you'd come back, but ya didn't"

"I didn't go back ta the surface for a long time afta that... I didn't know"

She 'pffft'. "Raph...ya don't need to explain yo' self. jus'-jus' listen okay?"

Raph nodded.

"I came back ta the site every night, hopin' ta hell you would come back. I did that for about a month..maybe a little more...after that, well I started livin ma own life. I hung at the apartment lots with my-my uncle"

Rahp had been nodding along with what Cara had been saying. He felt fairly bad for not coming back to check. But then something else caught his attention.

"Care, if ya've been in New York, why haven't we run inta each other before?" Raph asked suddenly.

A sad smile crossed Cara's face. "after a while my uncle started asking why I was upset. I told him I was waiting for a friend, but I didn't know when I would see them again...He-he said he'd had enough of me playing games, said it was time to grow up-move on."

" So that's wha' happened. We moved. We left New York and I neva got ta look for ya...and well afta a while, Raphie, you were a memory."

Raph scoffed. "ya uncle sounds like a real peach"

Cara laughed, punching Raph in the arm. " ya he was...but hey, he took care of me"

A light breeze blew by catching the red around each of the their figures. The fabrics twisted and whirled.

"wait...was?" Raph asked.

Cara nodded. "he passed away. That's actually why I moved back ta New York, heh, Thought I'd start fresh...I'm _really _happy I did now."

Raph smiled. He hadn't been this happy for a long time. He had his best friend back, she was okay, she was _alive._

_"_ya I'm pretty damn happy too" Raph said a slightly smirk spread over his face.

She raised an eyebrow."What?"

"nothin"

Cara took a step back, crossing her arms. "It aint nothin' I may not have seen ya for a while Raph, but I know that smirk" She couldn't help it when her own smirk spread.

"I'm jus' glad ya back is all." Raph sighed out, pushing him self away from the edge Raph sauntered across the roof.

Cara shook he head coming to his side. "hey? Do think we were meant ta find each other? Or are we like messin with fate"

Raph blinked. "fate...since when do ya believe in fate! We met cause I ran inta ya! and I'mma fuckin' happy I did! aren't you?"

"Well duh! course I am!"

They were inches away from each others faces.

"good!" Raph yelled.

"_flippin' peachy!" _Cara yelled right back_. _

"haha!" Raph started laughing, it was just to funny. Cara threw her arms around Raph's neck laughing along.

"god I missed you" She whispered.

"missed ya to-"

A loud beeping cut through the air. Raph looked down at his wrist.

Breaking apart with another smile Raph answered the call.

"Ya?" Raph said, his tone annoyed.

_"Master Splinter wants to know when your coming home, did you catch the girl who bruised your ego?" Don said his voice echoing._

Cara was covering her mouth trying to cover up her laughter, only causing Raph to glare in her direction.

"ya, ya I did..." Raph trailed off.

"_well? what do you want me to tell Master Splinter?" _

Raph looked between his wrist and Cara. He did want to leave, not when all of this had just happened. Not when she was back in his life, only for him to leave because of curfew. An idea struck.

"eh, Donny-boy, put Splinta on fo' me would ya?"

Raph could hear Don calling for their Master, then the scuffling of his patted feet.

"_hello"_

"hey Masta' I'm bring someone home with me.."

.

_Hey guys! Weeeelll what did ya think? oh and if you didn't understand what I said ~ Cara left New York cuz her uncle's a DICK. ya that pretty much summed that up XD. oh and I was going to make it all woohoo and happy but I thought there could also be mixed emotions, but they definitely smiled the whole time._

_So how do you think Cara's going to take it? just being told she's going somewhere... Tell me your thoughts!_

_Oh! and for those who care or want to know! I have officailly been writing for two months now! XD_

_okay, R&R please! Luv ya! Ruth._


	10. Chapter 10 Out of the fire

Friends Forever . 10

.

"Masta' Splinter I'm bringing someone home." Raph had stopped laughing now and was looking at him with confused worried eyes.

"_My son you know we do not allow others to our home, except the few friends we have, it is not safe, not for us..." _Master Splinter's voice echoed through the air.

Raph looked up, staring at Cara. A soft smile curled onto his face.

"uh trust me Masta' she's not gonna cause any harm to our family." Raph said with a small chuckle. Cara was standing a few feet away impatiently tapping her foot, a look of displeasure plastered on her face.

There was a long pause from Master Splinter. "_she, my son?"_

Raph smirked then looking back up at Cara, she was sending a death glare in his direction.

" ha, ya Masta' do-do you remember that lil girl? Cara?"

Another long silence.

"_...My son..She was taken in the fire so may years ago, I, my self was there...we found the brac-" _Master Splinter was cut off.

" Masta' Splinter...jus' trust me okay? she's alive, she's standin' right in front of me...and I aint goin' home without her" Raph's tone was strong and sure.

A light chuckle could be heard from Splinter, then a content sigh.

" _So many years of sorrow, only for it to now be lifted, allowing the light to consume...yes, my son bring her home.." _A click and the line went dead, leaving Raph to turn the device off.

Shaking his head Raph looked up. He gulped loudly at the glare he was receiving. She didn't look happy.

"wha?" Raph asked.

""ya know...ya didn't even ask me. What if I don't want to huh?...Maybe I'm busy and have ta leave!" She was steaming at this point.

"hey! Easy there killer!...lets jus' say your comin' home whether ya want to, like it, or not. And that's final" Raph's voice was stern as he took a threatening step forward.

"_Final? _are you serious?" Cara took a step towards Raph. "you can't make me do anything my life there big boy! I make my decisions not yo- ah!"

Cara didn't get to finish her sentence.

Raph had swooped in and grabbed her by the waist, hoisting her over his shoulder. Raph was already heading for the edge over the building.

"quit squrmin'!" Raph yelled, readjusting Cara's position.

"then put me down!" Cara said laughing, she was trying to rip herself free from Raph's grip. "Urgh! why are you so strong!" She cursed.

Raph just laughed, shaking his head. "I aint seven...I ya know, gained some muscle?" Raph said back teasingly.

She had stopped struggling and was now just laying there as dead weight, swaying and almost falling off as Raph walked.

"Care, stop bein' a baby...Look ya comin' home.."

Getting to the edge of the building Raph heard a quiet sigh, causing him to smirk.

"fine...put me down ya over grown turtle." Cara said with a huff.

It wasn't that she didn't want to go with him, it was more that it was a little sudden. Everything was happening around Cara, and she didn't really have a say.

Cara looked over her shoulder at the roof top. " I need ta go back first...I ditched my bag when ya started chasin' me.." Cara said with a slight smirk.

"Well that was smart of ya" Raph said back, lightly bumping into her shoulder.

"Damn straight it was smart of me! That damn bag's heavy...never would have made it that far if I would have brought the thing.." Cara said shaking her head. Her smirk was back in full now.

"fine" Raph sighed dramatically " Lets go find tha bag, then were going home"

" I know, I know! Geez" Cara said, she was already taking off down the roof top to where she was sure she had left the bag.

But the roof was bare, other then the normal things present on a roof.

"Huh...musta been tha next roof" Cara said, taking a few steps back she leaped. Cara heard the small gasp that escaped Raph and she laughed.

Landing heavily on the next roof with a thud, Cara spotted her bag. "Found it!" She yelled already taking the leap back over the gap between the buildings.

With the bag securely over her should, Cara made her way to the edge of the building, with Raph right behind her. With a tight smile she started climbing down the ladder, Raph right on her tail.

"Hey Raph?" Cara yelled up "what's with the black jump suit?"

Raph laughed. "Don made 'em...said they were stealth...I think he was tryin' ta keep me happy, or somethin'.."

Cara let out a sound of a agreement. Finally placing her feet on the ground, Cara backed up to allow Raph to land beside her. With a smile she watched him pass and go to a man hole cover.

"afta you" Raph said with a smirk.

She left out a grunt, shaking her head as she dropped partially down the hole

"this is disgusting..." She mumbled, slowly making her way down the tube.

Raph was right above her, closing the entrance, and putting them into complete darkness. Hearing a thud below him, Raph knew Cara was on the bottom. "don't move till I get there..." Raph yelled.

"mmhmm" Cara said, a little fright in her voice.

Raph jumped down the last few railings. Sensing where Cara was he went over and grabbed her hand. She jumped and let out a small squeak.

"uh, ya okay?" Raph said trying not to laugh.

"Yes...okay no. It stinks, I can hear bugs, and-and I don't know what else, and it's dark..." Cara huffed out. Something ran past her and she let out another surprised sound.

Raph gripped her hand tighter. "Come on, it aint that far till home.."

The tunnels were new to Cara. It wasn't like she liked to spend spare time walking in the dark and creepy. But it was alright, she could handle it...as long as Raph didn't let go.

They had been walking in silence for some time now when Cara finally asked the question that had been bugging her.

"Do you think they'll like me?"

Raph stopped abruptly, causing Cara to jerk.

"coarse they will, Care...why wouldn't they?" Raph said starting to walk again.

Cara walked close to Raph, still jumping at the small sounds. "I don't know...I'm not the same little girl, ya know. I've got my habits, my attitude, my-my...huuh, Raph...I just aint good with new people."

Raph chuckled. He could almost feel the glare she was sending him. " Care, they'll like ya. No doubt...jus'-jus' be ya self, no bull shit fakin'..."

"...k"

"oh and if ya freaked cuz ya aint good with people...It's a good thing we're turtles" Raph said, grinning when he heard her laugh.

_Oh how he'd missed that laugh._

They turned another corner in the dark tunnels. Cara was still squeezing Raph's hand tightly when a question came to his mind.

" Care? Where the hell did ya learn ta fight? " Raph asked.

"hmm?...oh..My-my uncle taught me.." Cara answered trailing off.

"oh ya? well wh-"

"hey tell me all there names! I sorta rememba but ya should refresh ma memory" Cara said, quickly changing the subject.

Raph was fairly puzzled but decided to ignore it. "There's Masta' Splinta, Leo, Don, and Mikey...Leo's the oldest, Mike's tha youngest, and Donny-boy is the second youngest"

"so your second oldest, ya?"

"Yup" Raph answered.

Another twisting tunnel. Raph's feet sloshed through the mucky puddles, and he could hear Cara grumbling beside him as her shoes soaked through.

"how much longer?" Cara asked, bracing herself against the wall when she slipped, only then to grumble more when her hand sunk into slim "gross" She whispered.

" five minutes, tops" Raph said.

She pfft. Her shoes were completely soaked through now, as were the bottom of her pants.

There was scurrying noise and then something ran across her foot. Cara kicked out hoping to send what ever it was flying, she missed but it did leave. Shuttering a little, she tried to see anything but failed, it was just to dark.

She stiffened when she heard Raph laughing again.

"quit bein' an ass..." Cara said mumbling.

Raph stopped, giving her a tug. Raph reached out pulling on a pipe. It gave a hiss and the bricks moved away.

"heh, welcome home" Raph said, now looking at her in the light.

.

_Hey guys! Well what did ya think? PS more will be explained in the next chappie, Raph and Cara are still kinda in the shock stage of it all :)R&R please! kk Luv ya! Ruth._


	11. Chapter 11 Meeting the family

Friends Forever. 11

.

Cara gave Raph a nervous smile, and backed up away from the door. Knowing how nervous she was, Raph gave her hand a tight squeeze then quickly pulled her inside before she had time to think.

"Raph" Cara whispered harshly.

The first thing Cara noticed was that the lair was quite warm, for being in a sewer. The entire place felt homey and there was a sense of peace that engulfed everything.

A throat being cleared caught her attention.

Looking over she was face to face with three stern looking brothers, and a rat.

Her hand tightened around Raph's, but she gave a small smile.

"welcome to our home, miss Cara" Master splinter said, he bowed to her, then moved forward to be only a few feet away from her.

"thank you" Cara said, her voice was quite sure, and she kept her nervousness completely hidden.

Raph let go of Cara's hand to stand between his brothers, master and Cara.

"Care, meet Leonardo, Michelangelo, an' Donatello...and this of course is Masta' Splinter." Raph said, gesturing to each brother with his hand as he spoke the names.

"Guys, meet Cara"

"It is a pleasure to meet you, but please just call me Leo" Leo said, he stepped to be at his masters side. He was smiling, but it wasn't all that friendly.

Cara smiled anyway. She want to make a good first impression but she wasn't going to bend backwards for someone if they didn't like her before they actually got to know each other.

"ummm, back at ya" Cara said to Leo. Leo raised an eyebrow but said nothing more.

" hello, it is nice to finally meet you" Don said with a soft pleasant smile.

"Nice ta meet ya Donatello" Cara said. She liked Don. Cara could read his eyes fast, they were open and calm.

"oh please just call me Don" Don said, stepping to join his sensei and brother.

While Cara was distracted talking to Don, Mikey moved in.

"so" Mikey said, his face invading her personal space.

"so?" Cara said, she didn't move back just stared right back at Mikey who was looking at her with slitted eyes.

Mikey was about her height, so they could see into each others eyes perfectly.

"got any pets?" Mikey asked, he still looked just as serious.

" a lizard... his name's George" Cara answered instantly.

"like Cats?"

"yes"

" like jokes?"

"funny ones, yes"

"haha, umm, what's your fav color?"

"red"

"pfft, okay what's your second?"

"green"

"third?"

"purple"

"like orange, dudette?" Mikey's eyes were almost pleading.

"no...oh, sorry" Cara said with a shrug.

Mikey 'hmphf'ed' then went to stand beside his brothers and sensei. Cara didn't know what to say, but an idea hit her. "it looks nice on ya though"

Mikeys head perked up, and Cara laughed. Beside them Raph was stripping off the black suit. Cara looked down at her outfit. Her pant legs were completely soaked with sewer water, and her feet were drenched. Her arms had gunk on the sleeves from the tunnel walls. "ick" Cara said quietly.

Cara dropped her bag on the ground. "umm" She didn't know what to say. Cara rubbed at her arm subconsciously.

"Come my dear, let us get you something dry to put on" Master Splinter said, he was already grabbing her hand and leading her to the next room.

"boys, would you please find something for Miss Cara to eat" Master Splinter called.

Mikey bounded off to the kitchen, dragging Don behind him. Leo and Raph stood, watching as everyone left the room.

"what tha hells yo deal, Leo?" Raph asked moving to stand in front of Leo, his arms were crossed.

"what? I didn't say anything?" Leo said, crossing his arms as well.

"why are you bein' such a dick? huh?"

"I'm not...I just don't know if I trust her...Raph you don't even know what she's been doing these past few years..I mean she cou-"

Master Splinter and Cara's voice cut through the air.

"my apologies, we do not have any clothes more suitable. I was to believe miss O'Niel had left more clothing, not just a small shirt."

"Splinta' tha shirt and sweat pants are fine, I just had to tie them a little tighter...whose are they, actually?"

Leo and Raph could see Master Splinter's smile when he came around the corner with Cara." They are Donatello's...his waist is smaller then his brothers, I supposed they would fit the best"

Cara nodded smiling down at Splinter. She quite liked the old rat. He was kind, and friendly.

"food! come and get it!" Mikey yelled going into the living room with plates balanced on his hands and his head.

Cara smiled already heading to the living room without even thinking about it. She laughed when she saw how much food Mikey had brought.

Raph smiled. As Cara had walked away he could physically see her start to loosen up. He liked the out fit too. It was more her.

Her pixie cut hair had curled and wisped with the air and moisture from the sewers. The black tank top hugging her form, and the baggy, light grey, sweat pants resting on her hips loosely.

Raph shook his head.

Nodding to his two other brothers and sensei they joined Mikey and Cara in the living room. Mikey was jumping up and down telling a story that Raph was probably going to have to thump him for.

"and-and he-haha- he used the-the ribbon to-"

"Mike" Raph's voice was threatening causing Mikey to stop instantly. Cara looked up at him form the couch, smirking.

Don walked over and sat beside Cara on her right, Leo went to his chair, Splinter to his, Mikey was already on Cara's left side.

Raph.

There was no where left to sit, except the floor. With a sigh, Raph went to sit when Cara shot up, grabbed his arm and swung him into her spot, leaving her standing.

"Care, ya don't need ta sit on tha floor, take tha cou-"

"Quit ya whinin' I normally sit on the floor anyways." Cara said. She went to sit but changed her position so she was leaning on Raph's feet.

"move ya feet." Cara said her tone light. Raph instantly obliged and moved his legs apart so Cara could settle between them with her back to the couch.

"Miss Cara, I would like to know what happened after the fire, could you please tell the story." Master Splinter said, his voice was warm and inviting. The brothers hadn't seen or heard this from their sensei in a long time.

Cara nodded. Grabbing a chip from a bowl she started to speak.

" well...I got away from tha fire...but when I got to the bottom my neighbour swooped me up and away. We-we were living there, in the building, my parents and I. They...umm, they didn't make it out of the fire, they passed away." Cara said her voice had quieted some but she perked up a little.

"my, uh, Uncle took me in from then. We lived in an old apartment for a few months then he said 'we're gettin' outta town, pack ya stuff'...so I did, and we left New York. He took care of me, ya know, gave me food, taught me what I needed" Cara's voice had turned a little sour with everything she said about her uncle.

"Anyway, he's dead now...so I moved back to New York. I've been here for about two months now."

The brothers sat in silence as they listened to her tell the rest of the story. They listened as she told them of her jobs, of her boss', her pet lizard, and her small apartment.

Moving around a little Cara grunted.

"wa's wrong?" Raph asked leaning over and grabbing a slice of pizza.

Cara stopped moving and looked at Raph. "huh?..heh, oh, ma ass is numb" Cara said, then stopped herself when she looked at Splinter.

"oh sorry" She said, a slightly nervous smirk.

"it is alright, Miss Cara" Splinter said.

" Cara? do you have any interests? We've heard of your jobs but you haven't said anything you like" Don said, shifting his position.

" Well it's kinda hard to say...I like a lot of things. I love sports, drawings always fun, hmm cookin', books, umm I don't know what ta tell ya Donny-boy...I kinda just go with tha flow."

Don smirked at the nickname. Only Raph had ever called him that, and he found it amusing at how alike the two were.

"I suppose we'll just have to explore them later then"

Cara nodded to Don.

Don seemed quite sweet, almost shy but that could just be because she was new. Mikey was funny, he made her laugh with out trying and his care free attitude made Cara smile. Master Splinter, was so kind, he acted as if she had always been apart of the family, even if she had only been at the lair for a few hours.

Leo.

Leo was the hardest. Cara could tell by just looking at him, that he didn't like her. His body language screamed 'I don't trust you'. But she would work on that, trust can't be built in hours. It could take a while, but she didn't mind.

Stretching a little, Cara yawned. Man was she tired.

Master Splinter must have read her mind. "my sons it is time for rest, it is far to early in the morning hours now"

Cara got up to grab her bag, getting ready to leave.

"That will not be necessary, miss Cara, you will be staying here tonight"

Cara looked at him puzzled. "Splinter I-"

" My sons cannot take you to the surface in the day light, and you are tired, you will stay...now Raphael please collect blankets and a pillow for miss Cara she will need them for the couch." Master Splinter said, he was already moving off to his own bed room, so he could retire for the night.

Mikey was laughing saying he'd clean up the food. Don followed him, saying he wasn't allowing Mikey to eat the food before it was put away and Raph left to find blankets. Leo just stood there his arms crossed.

Cara rubbed at her arm.

Leo's shoulders dropped and he let out a loud sigh. "listen I am sorry if I have been rude...it isn't that I dislike you, Cara...it-it's just, huuh, you were gone for ten years, leaving Raph to believe you dead, I don't want him to be hurt again"

Cara smiled. " Leo don't worry 'bout it okay? I get it."

Leo smiled, a real one. With a nod he left the room.

Cara settled on to the couch, a tap on the arm and she turned around smiling at Raph. "what's cookin' good lookin'?"

"blankets and a pillow, think ya'll be okay tanight?" Raph asked, leaning over the back of the couch and planting the pillow and blanket down.

"Geez Raph quit treatin' me like a kid. I'll be fine k?...now go find your bros before they kill each other, and go ta sleep" Cara said. Smirking she lunged at Raph wrapping him in a hug over the back of the couch.

"see ya in tha mornin' " She whispered.

.

_Hey guys! Well what did you think, hmm? I wanted to give them an awkward meeting, but of course Mikey to the rescue! Please R&R! The next few chapters should be more interesting, I promise. :) Oh and I have spring break, which means I have basically two weeks of writing time XD_

_okay R&R plz! Luv ya! Ruth._


	12. Chapter 12 Morning

Friends Forever. 12

.

The lair was silent.

Shadows flowed across the wall, creating beings and monsters that weren't really there. The warmth and smell only added to the surrounding, making it relaxing but still to different.

Cara tossed on the couch. She'd gotten more sleep then she would have thought but she would have liked more.

But there was a problem.

It was small really, wouldn't matter at all if she was at home. But she wasn't at home, no. She was at the lair, with a friend she thought she would never see again and she could never be happier.

But the problem arouse again, making her twist and turn.

Letting out a grunt, Cara sat up.

"dumb bladder...couldn't wait till mornin'?" Cara whispered to her self, standing slowly.

She really had to pee.

The lair was pitch black, only the small light from the kitchen that only caused the shadows to dance and play.

Grabbing the edge of the couch, Cara searched for the bathroom. They hadn't gone on any grand tour yet, so she really had no clue where anything was. Cara knew where the kitchen, and living room was...but that was pretty much it.

Feeling around the couch, so she wouldn't bump into anything, Cara made her way to the stairs she'd seen the boys go up. That was probably where the bath room was.

Trying to stay quiet, Cara tip toed up the stairs. Cara was no ninja, she wasn't meant for stealth, but she could still be light on her feet.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Cara saw the doors, but no light. Grumbling Cara trekked farther down the hall. The last door had light coming from under neath it.

Stealing her nerves, Cara lifted her hand and knocked quietly on the door. There was quiet shuffling then the door swung open.

"what did you do this time Raph, bec-...oh Cara? what is it?"

.

.

Stretching Raph, pulled at his blanket. He had a great sleep, one of his best. There was no nightmares, not even a dream really, just a comforting blackness, that consumed his sleep filled mind.

Turning over Raph looked at his clock. It was 7:30pm which was pretty much their wake up call. Turning with a small sigh, Raph placed his feet on the cold cement floor.

_Damn he was in a good mood..wonder why?_

Raph scratched at his head, what was he forgetting? He hadn't fought with Leo, Mikey and he had hung out, Don made the suits...the run, the girl, the...The girl!

Raph gave a stupidly happy grin then hopped from his hammock.

Yeah, that was a good reason for him to be in a good mood.

Grabbing his things, Raph put his gear on then sauntered out of the room.

Lights were on, so everyone must have been up. With a smirk he walked into the living room towards the couch. He hoped she was still sleeping, he would love to be her wake up call.

Getting there, Raph raised an eyebrow.

No one.

Cocking his head, Raph moved towards the kitchen.

Going through the door, Raph was graced with the sight of Master Splinter and Leo.

"good morning my son" master Splinter said, his face alight with a smile.

"Mornin' hey ya guys seen Ca-"

"Goooooooood Morning~!" Mikey sing-songed as he came barreling into the kitchen, already diving for the fridge.

Raph shook his head. "have ya guys seen Cara? she's not in the living room"

"no, I thought she was still in the living room" Leo said, he was already getting up, nodding to Raph to follow him.

"dudes! uh...Donnies missin' too" Mikey said, coming up to his older brothers.

Raph nodded, heading up the stairs to Don's room.

"yo! Don! open up!" Raph yelled, banging once on the door. When no reply came, he turned the door nob, and surprisingly it was unlocked.

Nothing, no one was there. The computer was off and there wasn't any gadgets that even said Don had been working.

"anything?" Leo asked coming up behind his brother.

Raph shook his head. "no, lets go check the lab...maybe the garage?"

Nodding Leo went for the lab, only coming back a few second later, his head shaking 'no'.

Raph balled his fists. Marching towards the Garage he could hear something, but he wasn't sure what yet. Leo and Mikey were right behind him. Getting a nod from both of them he opened the large door, then cringed.

Loud music boomed through the entire garage. The bass was low and strong sending vibrations through the floor. Over the roaring music Raph could hear laughter. Curiosity took over and he followed the sound.

Coming around the side of the truck Raph looked at the scene before him.

There was Don and Cara. Don was kneeling on the ground in front of the shell cycle, working on the front end while Cara was perched on the seat fiddling with the front panel. They were both talking back and forth quickly as they worked, still laughing.

Walking over, Raph couldn't help but smile at how happy Cara looked as she worked, over _his _bike. Knocking Don on the shell, Raph laughed at his surprised gasp. Don quickly turned the music off and smiled sheepishly up at Raph.

"oh...morning?" Don said, still giving the same smile.

Raph just smirked.

"Raph cut it out, ya just makin' him nervous...so what's up gorgeous?" Cara asked, wiping her hands on a towel to clear some of the grease away.

"Nadda got up, went ta find yas two and you were both gone, figured I'd come find ya...so how'd ya both end up here?" Raph asked crossing his arms.

"Oh, well earlier Cara, she came to my room asking-"

"I couldn't find the bathroom, ended up knocking on Don's door...afta I was done, heh, went ta thank Don and we ended up talkin', which lead to him sayin' he had some sweet rides in tha garage, and I don't give up an opportunity like that" Cara said, smirk just as Raph had as she stood getting off the bike.

"huh, sweet rides, huh Donny boy?" Raph said. "ya know tha bikes mine"

Cara pushed her hair out off her face. "yours huh? then why tha hells ya bro fixin' it, hmm? Damn ya should have seen tha under carriage, what ya do ride through tha worst part of town and not do matinence?"

She was toying with him, Raph could see her eyes sparkle as the flames danced through her eyes.

"ya okay, fine, Don helps...still makes it my bike" Raph grumbled.

Don stood up, chuckling. "I'll see you two in the kitchen when your done."

With that Don left the two in the garage.

Cara shook her head, walking over to the work bench and placing a tool down.

Raph looked at her with a smile. She had oil and grime across her hands, and a smudge on her cheek. Her black tank top had ridden up and her short hair was messy and care free.

_sexy_

Wait...what? no Raph didn't just think that, not happening.

"it's is a sweet ride though" Cara said suddenly, she walked over to where Raph was.

"Ya it is" Raph said with a smirk. Cara punched him in the arm.

"alright, I'm starved, wanna go get some food?" Cara asked, she was already head for the door. Raph shook his head following after her.

This was going to be a good day.

.

_Hiyas! well what did ya think?what was your fav scene? favorite line? lolI like how Cara just states what going on or what did at least- no beating around the bush XD okay R&R please! they're greatly loved! kk Luv ya! Ruth. :)_


	13. Chapter 13  Her past

Friends Forever.

.

Breakfast went by fast. Mikey had made a large breakfast for every one. Raph had gotten his hash browns and bacon, Don had his coffee and toast, Leo and Master Splinter had their tea and biscuits and Mikey had dippy eggs and toast. Cara was the only one who had asked for cereal, saying she couldn't stomach large meals so soon. The brothers, and rat had smiled and pulled out what they had.

Mikey picked away slowly at his food. "Hey Master Splinter? Can we skip practice today...I mean, like, we do have a guest and all- it would be rude to exclude her so we could do our thing"

Mikey knew it was a small chance to get out of practice, but he thought it would still be a chance.

Leo shook his head, scolding in Cara's direction. She gave a small, sad smile then continued eating.

"No my son, we will continue in our training as we would always do...Miss Cara, would you like to join us?" Master Splinter said smiling.

Cara looked up from her bowl, with slightly large eyes. She looked at the brothers. Mikey and Don gave her smiles, and Raph gave her a look she couldn't quite place...it wasn't a bad look, no, just odd. Leo didn't even look in her direction, just kept looking at his food as he ate.

"ummm, no thanks...I should really go home anyway" Cara said quietly.

Raph's mouth twitched, and his brows furrowed. "Care, how bout ya watch practice, then I'll walk ya home?"

Cara's eyes flashed their normal fire. "sure, if ya don't mind Splinter" Cara said, looking at the aged rat.

"of course not" Splinter said, his tone warm. " Now...to the dojo, we will start now"

With that Master Splinter left the kitchen and went for the dojo. Leo looked up, then grabbed his plate and cup, throwing them in the sink then hurried off for the dojo. Cara watched him go with a sad smile.

"hmphf" Cara said, she picked up her bowl, and as she went to get up to put it in the sink, Raph shot up.

"I'll get it" He said, grabbing the bowl, as his hands slid across hers.

"oh...thanks Raphie" Cara said with a smile.

Raph gave a nod.

"I'm going to go find my stuff" Cara said, before she disappeared out of the kitchen.

"pfft...nice moves there Raph" Don said, his eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Wha'?' Raph asked, turning around to face his two remaining brothers.

"dude, you so like her...geez only takes a day,huh?" Mikey snickered.

Raph crossed his arms over his broad chest. His stance held power, as he glared down at his brothers.

" dumb asses...I was jus' bein' nice" Raph grumbled.

"sure" Don said, he stood up then, patting Raph on the shoulder before leaving the kitchen.

Mikey winked at Raph, just dodging the blow that went his way, as he hurried from the room. Raph just shook his head. "course I like her, she's ma friend...dumb brothas"

Seeing Cara out of the side of his eye. Raph quickly finished with the dishes on the table, then hurried for the dojo.

Stretching out his muscles, Raph prepared for training. He could definitely go for a good round. Looking to the side, Raph saw Cara and Splinter sitting on the side lines.

"Michelangelo vs Donatello...Leonardo vs Raphael, begin"

Giving their bows the brothers began. Their weapons clashing, wood on wood, metal on metal. It sent sounds of battle, but also of harmony as they clashed, and danced.

Splinter watched the matches, but he was also torn between the questions he wish to ask, before the young woman left. Deciding his sons were doing fine, Splinter turned to Cara.

"Miss Cara, I do have something I wish to speak about"

Cara tore her gaze away from the training brothers. She liked watching them, they had such grace in the way they moved. The raw power and strength Raph had. The flexibility and speed Mikey had. The grace and precision Leo had, and the stamina,and technical moves Don had.

"of course Splinter what is it?"

"you speak very little of your uncle, yet you say he is dead...what has caused his death, yet bring no harm to your spirit?" Splinter asked, his expression was still soft, but he carried a tone that meant his question was important.

Cara expression had change immensely. Her eyes had grown darker, her mouth in a pernament frown.

"there isn't much to speak of him. He's gone now, and that is it" Cara said, she spoke as if the conversation was over.

Master Splinter didn't like that at all. He didn't like how she could change so quickly, from the caring young women, to the dark one that snarled at the very thought of a family member.

"My dear...it is important for me to know" Splinter said in a quieter tone, he placed a small furry hand on top of her now clenched fist.

Letting out a sigh, Cara's shoulders slouched.

"he-he took me in after the fire...when-when my parents didn't make it"

"he never wanted children, so I was nothing but a nuisance-said I was lucky he would even take me in...said I should have been left on the streets." Cara said, a ironic smile crossing her face.

"but he still took me, because he _owed _my father..We moved from New York, not far though, just far enough"

Splinter looked at her with said eyes. This wasn't what he would have thought to be the childhood of such a happy girl.

"anyway...He told me what ta do, what ta say- only speak when spoken to, leave and don't come home till he said so...I used to leave for days, I'd stay at my neighbours, or on the roof tops...he made it so I wouldn't know what was going on, but I knew...I always did" Cara said, her knees were pulled to her chest now a sign that she was protecting her self.

" My dear...what-what was he doing? what was he doing to make you leave for days?"

Cara looked at him. Her expression was neutral. She turned back to look at the brothers when she spoke next.

"He worked for tha purple dragons...he dealt in weapons,drugs, you name it he did it. Once he got wif that there was ninja involved...he got greedy, started upping his prices...Ended up paying his life for it" Cara said, a bark of laughter left her, but it was humorless.

" I am sorry, Miss Cara...I did not know, and for that I am greatly sorry to have asked you" Master Splinter said, bowing his head.

"past is the past. I can't change it, so I try for a better future" Cara said her voice was quiet now, but the softness was back in her eyes.

" I wasn't all bad ya know" Cara said after a long moment of silence.

" It wasn't as if every moment of my early years sucked...I did have friends, and pets..stuff like that. When I moved to New York couple months back, I didn't have anywhere to stay, no job..I was pretty much hooped"

"That's when I met and his wife..They took me in- let me stay with them till I got on my feet, they were everything I could have wanted. Ms. Mason ended up giving me that job at tha cafe. And I baby sit for her when she needs it." Cara said a smile on her face.

"there cool, sweet kids too"

Master Splinter nodded. He was impressed. Most children in that kind of life would have followed the crime, but she on the other hand went with the life _she _wanted.

Cheers caught both Cara and Master Splinters attention. Don had Mikey pinned under his staff while, Leo had a knee upon Raph's chest.

"well done my sons" Master Splinter said, standing and going towards the center of the dojo. His sons bowed.

"Dude, Don totally cheated..he did that twirly thing...and it was totally out of no where!" Mikey grumbled, he would normally beat Don, so it was always a bruise to his ego when he lost.

Don, on the other hand was practically glowing with a smile upon his face.

"nice moves Donny-boy" Cara said, coming to stand with the brothers and their Master.

"thank you" Don said, back. "though I would love to see your style, according to Raph you have one hell of a kick."

Cara blushed. "Nah, it was jus' a lucky hit"

"dude! you should verse me!" Mikey chirped.

The other brothers cheered in union, they would love to see her fight.

"ummm, I don't know...you've got different training then I do, and besides it's just stuff I've picked up"

"whattsa matter, scared he'll take ya down a few pegs?" Raph said teasingly.

"pfft, as if" Cara said, crossing her arms and facing Raph.

"oh, ya? prove it then" Raph countered.

Rolling her eyes Cara backed into a fighting stance. "fine...ya up to it Mike?"

A grin spread across Mikey's face. "oh, you are soo on, dudette"

Grabbing one of the extra bow staff's Don passed it to Cara, who grabbed it with ease

Taking his position, Mikey and Cara waited for Master Splinters signal.

"begin"

With a roar Cara charged.

.

_Hey guys! Well what did you think? I wanted to give a little insight into Cara's past, and why she doesn't like ninja or well now the purple dragons...I hope it all made sense._

_okay R&R please! They're greatly loved._

_Luv ya! Ruth._

.


	14. Chapter 14 Menacing power

Friends Forever. 14

.

"Begin"

With a roar Cara charged.

Wood clashed with wood. Their first hit was one to test the waters, to test the others strength.

Mikey jumped back missing a lethal blow to his chest, Cara charged again. Her blows were ruthless, there was no mercy to them.

"Hia!" Cara yelled, her fist connecting with Mikey shoulder.

Stumbling back a little, Mikey smirked. "you wanna play dudette? okay lets do this!"

He charge back at her this time, a smirk crossed Cara's face. The chains from his nunchucks wrapped firmly around her bo staff. Cara's feet slipped back some, then she pushed. There was a lot more strength in her then Mikey would have thought, he found him self being pushed backwards to wards the wall.

With a burst of strength Mikey unleashed his nunchucks then flipped over Cara. Turning quickly Cara spun the bo staff, sending it in Mikey's direction.

Barely dodging it Mikey fipped again backwards. With a growl Cara took her stance, waiting for Mikey to move.

Mikey and Cara circled. It scared Mikey a little as her looked at her. She looked completely different when she fought.

Her stance held menacing power, her hands barely uncurled from fists, but her eyes were what chilled Mikey to the bone. They were almost pure black, the light reflecting off them causing them to light up. Her glare sent shivers down his spin.

The side of the bow staff went at Mikey's chest plates. Throwing his arm up Mikey caught the end with his chain. Cara tugged but the staff would come loose.

"got ya" Mikey cheered.

"hmphf" Cara said, she tried to tug again, but when that didn't work she released the bow staff, taking a stance.

"bring it" Cara growled, her fists out in front of her.

Raph was cheering loudly, with Don right beside him cheering Cara on.

Mikey twirled his nunchucks, crouching low, he leaped at her. The connection was perfect, his stance was spot on, yet all Cara did was turn to the side, letting him fall flat on his face.

"oww" Mikey mumbled. Shaking his head, Mikey could hear his brothers cheering.

Standing up, Mikey saw Cara.

Swinging his chucks with deadly force, Mikey stepped towards Cara. She blocked what she could, but the hits were getting in.

"Care! forget tha anger, use ya strength, think it through!" Raph called form his spot beside his other brothers.

"ugh! say-says Mr. temper himself!" Cara huffed out. Finally with a grunt she fell backwards.

Mikey cheered in triumph. Just about to walk over to help her up Mikey squeaked.

With a back hand spring Cara shot up, kicking Mikey square in the jaw like she had done to Raph.

Falling back with a slightly dazed expression, Mikey looked at the ceiling.

"wow...that's a kick" Mikey said in bewilderment.

"hell ya!" Raph cheered, a grin plastered across his face.

Cara and the others walked over. "sorry Mikey! I didn't mean ta hit ya that hard" She said, reaching out and pulling Mikey up.

"Nooo probs dudette, ha I just didn't expect that much from it!" Mikey said jokingly, as he rubbed at his now sore jaw.

Cara smiled at him, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"heh, and ya didn't want ta fight" Raph said, smirking at her.

"No, I didn't...but I don't back down from a challenge...thanks Raph" Cara said back to Raph. "good advice, ya should follow it sometime."

"ya remind me next time to sick Donny on her" Mikey grumbled, laughing when he got a punch in the arm from said turtle.

"nice try" Don said, shaking his head.

The brothers laughed. Splinter shook his head smiling.

"well done, Miss Cara..what do you train in?"

Cara looked away from the brothers. "hmm? oh..well mostly kick boxing" Cara laughed when he heard Mikey's groan. "but it's also all tha street fighting and other Martial arts I just kinda just picked up...I do some MMA fighting on the side-used ta go in matches and stuff"

Splinter nodded.

About to turn away Splinter caught a look of pain cross Cara's face, before she reached for her chest. About to say something Master Splinter was cut of by Raph.

"Lets grab ya stuff" Raph said, before pulling her out of the room. Cara gave her usual smile and waved.

Pulled out of the dojo quickly, Cara couldn't help but smile. Raph looked pretty happy for just taking her home.

"so ya got everythin?" Raph asked, picking up Cara's bag.

Cara nodded grabbing the bag from Raph. "yup"

"yo! Masta' we're goin' now" Raph called into the dojo, already heading for the exit.

"alright, my son, be careful...as to you Miss Cara, keep my son safe" Splinter said, a smile of amusement crossing his face.

She bowed her head. Hoisting the bag farther up her arm, she allowed Raph to lead the way.

.

They'd been in the tunnels for a shot time now, and Raph could already hear her grumbling.

"gross" Cara mumbled. Something ran across her now dried shoes, and she let out a squeak of surprise.

Reaching out Raph snagged her waist, bringing her close. "gotchca" He said quietly.

She sighed contently, coming closer to Raph.

His chest was extremely tight, and he didn't know why. Raph flexed his fingers slightly against her side.

"God, I missed ya" Cara said.

Raph smiled. "missed ya too, and I meant it Care, I'm happy ya back"

"Me too"

A comfortable silence engulfed them as they walked through the damp sewer tunnels. But a question nagged at Raph.

"so...MMA fighter huh?"

Raph could almost feel the heat from Cara's cheeks on his side.

"mhmm, I used ta go inta matches, and competitions...stuff like that-that's where I pretty much learned ta fight"

Raph nodded his head. Looked a head he could see the manhole cover he wanted. "up we go"

.

They were on the roof tops now. A light breeze wisped around them, engulfing them in the sent of late spring.

"this way" Cara said, running a little ahead of Raph. Raph laughed then ran to keep up.

Her now messy pixie cut hair blew gently in the wind, revealing her face. Raph hadn't noticed before but she had no make up on any more, she must have washed it off.

"what?" Cara asked, Raph must have been starring.

"huh?...oh, jus' ya aint wearin' make up no more" Raph said after a second.

"oh" Cara said, slightly hiding her face.

"I like it" Raph said, reassuringly.

Her smile widened, and her eyes exploded with the twinkle that could out shine the stars.

"there, the apartments!" Cara said, grabbing Raph's arm and pulling him to the right.

Landing on the roof top that was Cara's apartment's roof. Raph looked around. It wasn't the best neighbour hood, but it wasn't the worst either. "come on slow poke" Cara called over her shoulder.

Heading after her, Raph watched as she went down the side of the building on the fire escape. With a grin he followed her.

She was at a window, unlocking it.

With a hard push the window popped open, Cara gave a sigh then climbed through with Raph right behind her.

The first thing Raph noticed was that it was extremely small. The floors were wood, which was nice. There was a large black rug in front of a small tv, and a brown couch, with an end table on its right. The ceiling really caught his attention though. There was what seemed to be hundreds of paper cranes hanging from stings, and writing on the wings. Cara laughed at his expression.

The walls held different art and pictures. In the corner of all of it was a big round, brown chair with a table and lamp. A laptop was perched on the small table.

"so, ya here we are." Cara said after a few moments of silence, she rubbed at her arm again.

"hmm" Raph said, smiling. "it's nice...kinda small"

Cara nodded. "ya but it's jus' me so...ya"

Walking across the carpet, Raph smirked.

Sitting on the brown couch were red pillows and ...a panda bear.

"nice" Raph said, picking up the small bear.

"hey! hands off!" Cara said laughing. "come on I'll show ya the rest off the place"

With a nod Raph got up following Cara.

"soo, ya this is the kitchen and dinning room" Cara said. The kitchen was a nice size. The floor tiles were black and white checkered. It was something you would see in the old diners. The sink sat underneath a window that looked across all of New York and there was of course the counters that were a light green, almost white color. "nice" Raph said, he really wasn't sure what else to say.

"meh, it's good enough" Cara said with a shrug, she was moving into the dinning room. The room had the same flooring as the living room. the table was a four seater and the chairs looked fairly old, but very comfy.

"umm bath rooms down the hall to the right and my rooms right across from it on tha left." Cara said, she was already moving into the living room again.

"geez girl, slow it down"

Cara gave a sheepish smile. "sorry old habit." Raph came to her side, looking down at her. She looked right back at him, her eyes soft.

"hey, wanna watch a movie?"

Raph blinked. "sure, what ya got for movies?"

"everything" Cara said, walking over to her tv and grabbing a large black case. Sitting on the couch Raph smirked when she sat beside him, flipping the case to show, probably hundreds of movies.

"take ya pick" Cara said, smugly.

.

They were partially through the movie now. The lights were out, and both Raph and Cara sat close as they watched the movie completely absorbed.

_"I love you! Why don't you see that? Why do you ignore it so!" _The man on the screen said, he held the young woman close to him, yet she just looked away

"_we are friends! I didn't even know you felt this way..ho-" _The woman was cut off when the man took her in a searing kiss.

Raph fidgeted in his seat next to Cara. Looking down at her, Raph could see she was almost laughing at the film.

"best parts next" Cara whispered, leaning forward.

The searing kiss continued. The girl looked to the side then and screamed.

_"Eeeeeeh! Monsters! help!" _The thing reached into the car ripping apart the insides and then grabbed hold of the young women "no!nonono! help me hel-"

A loud bang on Cara's door sent both turtle and girl to jump slightly in their seats. Laughing Cara paused the movie, and patted Raph on the shoulder. "now who in the world would come here this late?"

.

_Hey guys! well what did you think?lol I hope the fight scene was what you guys wanted :) Poor Raph, anyone know what Raph's tightened chest is from? lol _

_Okay, R&R please! Luv ya! Ruth. :) _


	15. Chapter 15 Carlos, and locked doors

Friends Forever 15

(_warning~ brief nudity (all ya see is a leg really) but it wasn't Raph's fault!...he swears!)...its not much of a warning, nothings seen._

.

Another loud knock at the door.

"I'm comin' I'm comin! geez, don't get ya panties in a bunch" Cara yelled jumping over the back of the couch.

Raph ducked low on the couch, and away from any ones view. Cara was at the door now,and was unlocking it.

"what do ya want?..I thought I told you ta leave me alone?" Cara snarled, but her voice faltereda little. Raph wished he could see who it was, or if they would at least talk louder.

As if on cue the voices grew louder. "what? you don't want to see me?" The male said.

Raph's hackles went up at that. He didn't like him, at all. Raph didn't care that he'd never met the man but the males voice screamed sleaze ball.

"No, I don't wanna see ya, now get lost" Cara said, she tried to close the door, but the mans hand slammed into the door stopping it from closing completely.

"nonsense, now move you little bitch" He snarled. Raph could just see the mans silhouette at the door. He was a big guy, fairly tall, broad shoulders and messy hair.

The man was gripping at Cara's shoulder and before Raph could even think of what he was doing, he was up and knocking the man out into the hall way.

Thank god the lights were out, for the all the man saw was the charging figure.

"she said" Raph snarled from the shadows. "get lost, now...I'd listen ta her..wouldn't you?" His voice was low and menacing, his hand rested on Cara's side, stopping her from moving out from behind him.

The man tried to see who had pushed him, but Raph acted quicker. With a quick movement Raph had the mans face to the ground. "_leave..._and don't let me catch ya anywhere near here again...am I understood?" Raph hissed.

The man shook his head vigorously. " yes! yes! please le-let me go!"

"hpmphf" Raph gave a final shove then ducked back into the shadows, laughing when the man stumbled then ran down the hallway.

His hand still on Cara's side, Raph turned and closed the door. "well he was pleasant."

Cara didn't say anything just moved back over to the couch. "lets finishing tha movie" She said quietly, but the was an undertone to her voice.

Raph cocked his head, walking over to the couch. "hey...ya okay? he didn't hurt ya did he?"

"no" Came a quiet voice, barley over a whisper.

Raph didn't like that at all, coming around the couch he sat beside Cara. "so ya gonna tell me who he is? or leave me guessin'...cause ya know I aint tha best guesser"

Cara could help but smile a little. "met him when I first came back ta New York, his names Carlos. He was nice, funny, charming- all that stuff...so when he asked me out, I said yes"

Raph could feel the anger boiling at Cara's words.

_They were dating? No one touches her, no one..._

Raph shook his head. "uh huh"

"He ended up bein' a dick...horrid temper, heh, tha first time he tried slapped me I knew I had ta ditch- and I did, told him he's lucky I didn't call tha cops on his ass...or beat it ma self. He came back apologising, and he asked if we could be friends."

"which I'm assuming ya not." Raph said, earning a playful glare from Cara.

"no. But he aint as bad ya know?...I dunno what eva" Cara said, rubbing at her arm.

Raph sighed. Moving into a more comfy position he wrapped his arms around Cara's mid section. "well...that aint happenin' again, ya hear me?"

Cara glared, moving against Raph's side. "ya Raph, but I don't need no protection, I can take ma own"

"uh huh...wanna finish tha movie?" Raph asked, looking down at her in the soft light from the tv screen.

"sure" Cara said, leaning forward she grabbed the remote pressing play.

The movie continued from its spot but Raph attention was else where. He couldn't seem to concentrate on the movie.

The movie ended quicker then they would have thought.

"hmm, well now what...I-I don't really have much here ta do"

"I don' really care..Care" Raph said with a chuckle. Cara just rolled her eyes, getting up and stretching.

" well...I could go for a shower, ya go if ya like" Cara said, cracking her arm and cringing from stretching so hard.

"nah I'll stay...I'll watch some tv" Raph said, getting comfy and catching the remote Cara threw at him.

"okay, gimme like twenty mins, tops" Cara said, before disappearing down the hallway.

A few minutes past and Raph could hear the shower running.

Sighing contently Raph flipped through the channels. There really wasn't much on, but it didn't really matter. A hockey match went by on the channels, and Raph smirked, he had that bet with Casey on who was going to win tonight's match. Maybe he'd get the winnings thi-

A scream cut through the air, and Raph was up heading for the source before his mind knew what was going on.

"Care?" Raph yelled, almost tripping on the rug in the hallway.

Frantically looking for her Raph heard hushed noise and movement coming from behind a door. Grabbing the knob he tried to turn it.

Locked.

"Care?" There still wasn't an answer.

"shit" With a hard shove, Raph forced the door open.

The room was steamy and he could hear water running. The floor was completely soaked with water and Raph could hear Cara's voice but couldn't see her.

"Cara" Raph said, again. "you alright? was' wrong?" Raph came farther into the bath room.

"Raph?...Raph! get out! get out!" Cara yelled frantically.

A wet leg came into view and Raph grabbed at the air for an arm, yet what he grabbed was most definitely _not _an arm.

"GET OUT!" Cara said, her voice held so much authority it could have rivaled Splinter.

Releasing his hold Raph shot from the bathroom, the door slamming behind him. Fidgeting outside the door, Raph knocked softly.

"WHAT" Cara yelled.

Taking a step back, Raph used his best back up.

Anger.

"oh I'm sorry! I heard ya scream! Geez ya'd think...Gah! what tha hell were ya screamin' about? huh?" Raph yelled at the closed door, his face inches from the dark wood.

Hearing the water shut off, and then shuffling about, Raph took another step back. The door creaked open revealing Cara. A towel was wrapped firmly around her and a death glare was being sent at Raph with full force.

"A bug, Raph...there was a bug in my shower. A moth to be exact...and I don' like 'em...BUT that doesn't mean come barging in my bath room!" Cara yelled at Raph. Her soaking wet hair stuck to her face, and beads of water rolled off her eye lashes.

With a huff she went to her room slamming the door shut.

Raph threw his arms to the heavens. "why me! huh? _why!" _Raph yelled in a hushed tone. Raph went to the living room, flopping heavily down on to the couch.

A few minutes later Raph heard the creaking of a door. Sitting up slightly, he was graced with the site Cara. Her wet hair, now partially dried, a tight black T-shirt and a pair of pajama pants with smiley faces on them. Her arms were crossed and her hips were slanted, her whole stance screamed lecture.

"do me a favor" Cara said, her tone carrying its normal gruffness, with a little anger.

"shoot"

"Knock a little louder next time, before ya come bustin' through ma door"

Raoh blinked. He wasn't expecting that, at all really. "ya no probs" Raph said. Cara shook her head coming around the side of the couch and jumping into her spot.

"so who's winning?" Cara said looking at Raph, then back at the tv. Raph blinked. Winning?

"wha'?" Raph asked, completely clueless.

"the hockey game genius, who's winning" Cara clarified, punching Raph in the arm.

"oh"

.

_Hey guys! well what did ya think?So what did ya think of Carlos? the shower scene was fun ta write XD poor Raph. Want the next update soon?_

_R&R please! kk Luv ya! Ruth. :)_


	16. Chapter 16 Blush

Friends Forever. 16

.

The hockey game came and went, and now they sat watching yet another movie.

Raph was fidgeting and sitting on the edge of the couch, Cara on the other side, her hand on the side of her head. She lightly tapped her finger on the side of the worn couch, a bored expression on her face.

Moving again, Raph clenched then unclenched his fists.

"quit that" Cara mumbled, not tearing her gaze away from the tv.

Shaking his head, Raph settled to just watching the tv.

"Raph..." Cara said. Raph turned to look at her as she turned to face him.

"uh ya?" Raph asked, clenching his fists again.

"your going to drive me insane if you keep fidgeting" Cara said , matter-oh-factly.

"I-I aint fidgeting!" Raph countered, moving slightly on the couch.

"this is about the shower thing right?" Cara asked, sliding closer to Raph, but only rolling her eyes when he inched away.

An instant blush painted Raphael's cheeked a crimson red, heat radiating from them like the sun itself.

"huh...didn't think turtles could blush" Cara said, smirking.

"I aint blushin'!" Raph said, turning his face away. A hand on his chin forced his gaze to go back to Cara.

" ya blushin', gorgeous...now would ya please get over it?" Cara said, her eyes were soft, but amusement danced in them.

"I'm ova it, geez" Raph said, trying to tear his gaze, but Cara's hand kept him firmly in place.

"hmphf...look." Cara said, making sure she had Raph's full attention. " ya saw some leg, and grabbed some tit...there's a lot worse that could have happened."

Raph blinked, then broke out in laughter, Cara laughing along with him. " you-haha, you are the _only _girl who could have given tha' answer" Raph finally rushed out around his laughter.

Giggling she leaned against his shell. " Raphie, I aint tha most ordinary girl"

"amen ta that" He said, turning to look at her. She looked back at him her eyes casting emotions with a depth reaching out into the cosmos.

Looking at the clock, Raph sighed. " I should probs get home.."

"Ya.." Cara said with a small sigh. Getting up she disappeared down the hallway quickly. Getting up Raph stretched his muscles. Cara appeared a few moments later with papers in her hands.

"here...I told Don I'd give them to him" Cara said, passing the pile to Raph. Raph looked at it but just shrugged.

"okay" Raph said. Walking back over to the window, Raph looked back at her with a fond smile."talk to ya later?"

She laughed. Walking over and wrapping her arms around Raph's neck in a tight hug. "Raph if I didn't see you, I wouldn't be letting you go now" She whispered.

Letting go with a smile, Cara handed Raph the papers again. "now, home with ya, and don't forget ta give Don tha papers."

Giving a nod Raph disappeared out the window into the cool night air.

.

The night was still fairly young. It was only around two in the morning.

The roof tops felt heavy under foot as Raph ran. The cement bit and gnarled as he ran, the wind biting at his face. Yet he didn't have a care in the world.

The stars shined over head in the dark never ending sky. They twinkled and shined, yet Raph saw her eyes instead. How they out shined the stars, how they light up even the darkest of atmospheres.

With a leap he cleared another gap, landing gracefully on the next building. A few more roof, and he would come to the man hole that he desired.

Rounding a corner Raph leaped, but made it short. Sinking through the gap, Raph grabbed the clothes line, using it to swing from side to side, till he reach the fire escape. With a smirk, Raph slid down the ladder to the grime filled ground below.

With a content smile, he went for the man hole cover. Lifting it he slunk in without a sound.

Sewer sweet sewer.

Trekking through the dark tunnels, Raph listened for any noise out of the ordinary. Even though they normally didn't run into trouble down hear, it was still possible.

Foot ninja for example. They've done it before.

Rounding another tunnel Raph stopped abruptly.

_Since when did he come home this early?_

The rank smell of the sewers whirled around him, swallowing the smells, that was once in a small apartment. The smells were taken away and replaced with the stark smell that humans left behind. It was that of sewage, of garbage and muck that could never truly leave the city.

_"now, home with ya, and don't forget ta give Don tha papers."_

Scratching at his head, Raph continued on wondering when he had gotten so soft.

"hmphf...have ta beat Mikey, that'll clear it up" Raph mumbled, rounding another corner he came to the lair entrance.

Pulling the hidden lever, he entered his home.

The first thing he noticed was the noise. Mikey must have turned it up, but that meant Leo was either out, or ignoring it...

Cocking his head to the side, Raph walked farther into his home. Seeing Mikey in front of the tv, Raph grinned.

"yo! Mike!" Raph yelled, but the booming music just drowned him out.

Growling in frustration, Raph walked to the back of the couch.

Mikey was playing a video game on the tv and was to consumed to even notice Raph coming behind him.

Wrapping his fist in Mikey's bandanna tail Raph pulled hard. Mikey let out a yelp, the controller going flying.

"Dude! what the hell man!" Mike said, now looking up at the looming Raph.

"turn that shit down Mike!" Raph yelled.

"then let go, ya ape!" Releasing the hold on Mikey bandanna Raph rolled his eyes. Mikey set about turning the music down.

"ape...that was tha best ya could do?" Raph asked, crossing his arms.

"spur of the moment, dude" Mike said with a grin. "so why ya back so early?"

Raph shrugged coming around the back of the couch.

"uh huh" Mikey said. A shrug from Raph was never good, it usually meant he did something he wasn't supposed to.

Don came into view. "oh hey, Raph...what are you doing home so early?"

"does everyone have to ask me that question?" Raph yelled, his arms went up for emphasis.

"because you're usually not home this early..?" Don said, fairly unsure on what else he could say.

Raph 'hmphfed' and sunk farther into the couch.

"so? how was your night?" Mikey asked, his normal mischievous glint was back in his eye.

"fine"

"details man!"

The brothers laughed , Don joined Raph and Mikey on the couch. They all leaned in to hear what Raph had to say.

"okay, so we got to her apartment, went through her window...uh, small place, screams Care, ya should come ova one a these day er somethin'.."

The brothers nodded, twin smiles on their faces.

"soo...we end up watchin' a movie..horror film. Then there a knock at tha door. Care pauses tha movie gets ova there and it's some _dick, _named Carlos. She tells 'em ta get lost, but he grabs her shoulder pushin' his way inside. I get ova there and push 'im into tha hall way...he wasn't to happy...and no Don no one saw me."

Don rolled his eyes. "I'm not Leo, Raph. I know...now continue!"

Raph laughed. "so ya know, I tell 'em ta get lost- he runs outta there so fast!..heh, so I grab Care and we go back inside...and she's got this-this _look!..._so I ask her ya know she hurt or somethin'..she says no, but I aint buyin' it. I tell it aint happening again- she says lets jus' watch tha movie..and we do."

Silence stretched out between them and the brothers started to wonder if Raph was going to go on, but they noticed some thing else.

Raph was blushing! He was trying to hide it, but he was failing miserably.

"cough it up Raph...we know your hiding something" Don said, blocking Raph in so he couldn't bolt.

"I aint keepin' nothing!" Raph said, he was trying to sound serious but was failing.

"dude...ya blushing" Mikey said with a knowing grin.

"whats up with that?...like that's twice now an-"

"spill it out!"

Raph gave a nervous smirk. "okay...but don't tell a soul! I mean it, Mike!"

"why only me? what about Don?"

"Don knows how ta keep his yap shut...okay so movie ends, right? and she gets up-says she needs a shower, I say what eva and start flippin' channels...some time goes by and I hear her scream!...so ya-ya know I go lookin' for her.."

The brothers were laughing by this point, full blown gut clenching laughter.

"oh, dude...te-haha, tell me you didn't!" Mikey wheezed out, falling backwards on to the couch. Don was covering his mouth trying not to burst out like Mikey was doing.

Raph's blush deepened. "shut it, ya damn-"

"okay..haha, okay, continue."

Letting out an annoyed huff, Raph rolled his shoulders. "k...so I get down there, and I can hear like muffled noises and stuff movin' around- I try the door..locked, so I yell for her, but I don' get an answer...huh, so me bein', well, me- I charge in there."

Mikey couldn't hold it anymore, his sides hurt and Don wasn't far behind him.

"oh, Raph...tell me you didn't"

Raph groaned, rubbing at his face, vigorously.

"...I did...damn..I'm such an idiot...okay look, I go in and it's steamy- I see a leg go by, so I at least know she's there...ugh..then-then I reached out for an-an arm...and well..."

This time all three brothers were laughing.

Mikey sat up all of a sudden, a look of seriousness. "so...tell me.. ya get a good look?"

Raph blinked, once. "Mikey!"

"what? its a good question!"

Raph picked his hand up, hitting Mikey hard across the back of the head. "bonehead."

Shaking his head, Don looked at his _still _slightly blushing brother. "well at least it wasn't anything worse...how'd she react to that?"

Raph laughed. "lets jus' say I'm lucky she aint an ordinary girl...she was pretty cool about it- once she calmed down."

The bros nodded. Raph looked up at them, getting off the couch. "guys, do me a favor though...don't tell Leo..he doesn't need ta know" The brothers nodded there heads, but then froze, looking behind Raph with wide eyes and sheepish grins.

"I don't need to know what?"

.

_Hey guys!...okay this would have been up last night, but I fell asleep. My bad, but here it is now! :) Hope ya like it. _

_R&R please! kk Luv ya! Ruth._


	17. Chapter 17 Bump in the road

Friends Forever. 17

.

"none of ya business, fearless" Raph snarled, crossing his arms.

Raph looked to his younger brothers, they nodded getting up. "oh! Don, here...Care said this was for ya" Raph said, handing an egar Don the papers.

"oh! good this will be perfect for the- never mind" Don said with a smile.

"what eva" Rah said, rolling his eyes, sending them a look.

Mikey and Don dashed from the room with knowing smiles. Leo stood in front of Raph, his expression emotionless.

"oh I believe it is my business" Leo stated, taking a step forward.

Raph chuckled darkly. "nah, Fearless, this aint any of yas business, so back off"

With a shove, Raph stormed past Leo, heading for the dojo.

"Raphael, I wasn't done!" Leo yelled, walking after Raph.

Raph ignored him, continuing on his way to the dojo. "I was done, now shove off!" Raph snarled.

They both entered the dojo, Raph went for his punching bag, throwing a menacing punch. Getting into position, he continued to assault the bag, his fist connecting with lethal force, his kicks being set out with pure force.

Leo stood a few feet away, glaring at the back of Raph's shell. "Raph, if it has to do with that _girl, _then I think it's my business...your can put all you trust into someone you just met I mean you don't even know her, she could be trouble.."

Raph turned sharply. "lay off, Leo. You don' know her...ya know nothing about her!" His fist were clenched tightly at his sides.

Leo rolled his eyes. " No, no I don't know her...I dont plan on knowing her either."

"Raph, you, Mikey and Don can't put-"

Raph shoved Leo hard. " I've known her longer then all of yas...she ma friend, I know her, I-"

Leo pushed back. "funny thing is Raph...you don't know her. Sure you know little facts about her, but really do you even know what she likes? What she does during the day? Who she hangs out with? Where she works?"

Raph just glared, not answering.

"hmphf...like I said, you don't know that _girl _and you wont becau_-"_

"Leonardo"

Both boys cringed at the sound of their Sensei's calm, but firm voice. Turning slowly, Leo bowed his head.

"Hai, Sensei"

Splinter walked into the dojo, looking between his sons. " To my room, we must speak, at once."

Leo nodded, leaving.

Splinter turned, following his eldest son out of the room. "Do not take his words to heart, my son...he only worries"

Splinter left the room leaving Raph alone with his thoughts.

"dumb part is, Masta'...heh, he's right...I don't know 'er..not yet at least"

.

Days came and passed. Cara came over when she could, but her job hindered the days she could. She still came after work,and when there wasn't to much work at the cafe she worked at.

Cara would join in with their training, versing against Don and Mikey.

Cara and Raph were left to do their own thing. Fixing up the bike, working in the garage, watching movies...

"Hey good lookin', what's up?"

Startled from his thoughts, Raph looked up to see Cara standing above him. "hey, when didja get here?"

Smirking Cara flopped over the back. "couple hours ago...I was in tha garage with Donny"

"ah, I see" Raph said, bringing his attention back to the tv. Cara and Don spent a lot of time together. She was quite bright when it came to machines.

"mhmm" Cara said, leaning into the couch getting comfy.

Raph pondered on his plan, if it could be called that. "hey Care? so where do ya work? huh? ya say tha 'Cafe' but there's lot of those"

Cara smiled at him, leaning over to be on his side. " it's tha River side Cafe...tho that don't make much sense when ya think about it..heh, it's no where near tha river."

Raph chuckled. "heh, ya no kiddin' "

Cara snaked her arm through Raph sighing contently, as she got comfy. Raph looked down at her fondly, when a thought struck him. "what do ya do in tha garage with Don?"

She looked up at him. "none of yas bees wax,hehe, it's nothing really just hang."

Raph 'hmmm'ed. A pang of jealousy, hit him like a wave. Shaking his head, Raph tried to ignore it.

"hey...you okay?" Cara asked, leaning over to see Raph's face more clearly.

"fine..."

"you don't seem fine, come on tell me!" Cara said, her hands on his legs as she leaned in trying to get his attention.

Raph looked away trying to clear his thought that seemed to be on repeat.

_Kiss her, kiss her, kissherkissherkissher!kis-_

" I'm gonna go hit tha bag.." Raph said, getting up quickly and disappearing from the room.

Cara sighed. "ya know, that was kinda rude" Cara said, going after Raph.

"ya? what's ya point?" Raph said, not turning back when she followed him into the dojo.

"what do you _think _my point was? hmm?" Cara snarled, going to be in front of Raph, blocking his path.

Not good.

Raph raised an eye brow. " move, Care"

"make me, ass hole" Cara said, crossing her arms. Her eyes alight, as if a storm brewed behind her dark irises

This wasn't the first time this had happened, Raph had stomped away on numerous occasions, and unlike his brothers who would have left him to brued, Cara had always gone after him.

" why wont you just tell me? why?" Cara said, her eyes softened, she came closer her hand on his cheek.

Grabbing her wrist, and taking her hand away. Raph snarled. " cuz it aint something I wanna talk about, specially not with ya." Pushing past her he went for his bag.

Cara stood there, a hurt look on her face before it hardened. "that's it huh?...fine, talk ta ya later."

The dojo door slammed heavily, causing Raph to cringe.

Turning to his bag he began to pummel it.

He didn't know her.

He didn't know what she liked.

He didn't know her past.

Or who she was now...

Yet he felt as if she knew him, completely. She knew what he liked to eat, what he liked to do, movies, and even how to calm him down.

Why didn't he know her that way?

He couldn't say what her favorite food was, couldn't tell what she liked for movies, what did she do for fun? He could barely tell her moods besides happy and mad.

His fist connected with a soft piece of the bag, beads of sand rolled down in a constant stream.

"damn" Raph mumbled. Shaking his head, Raph left the dojo. Maybe he should apologize, say what was on his mind.

But something else seemed to nag at him.

She always gave those short answers. The ones that answered the question, but never gave away anything. Cara never gave away anything of her everyday life, always ghosting over the questions...

Raph cocked his head, changing his direction and heading for Don's lab.

She was hiding.

Now it was time to seek, and find the answers.

.

_Hey guys! Okay this chapter may not make any sense...tell me if it's confusing. Just think of it this way ~ Leo got Raph thinking, Raph starts noticing things. Raph's still fairly clueless, but knows he wants to know Cara, like she seems to know him, get it? Hope so._

_Okay R&R please! They are greatly loved! kk Luv ya! Ruth. :) _


	18. Chapter 18 Fix it

Friends Forever 18

.

The lair was booming. Music bounced off the walls, as it bellowed from the stereo in the living room.

Mikey lay on his back, head hanging off the couch, a look of pure boredom on his face.

Don sat in the chair to Mikey's right, the same look on his face as he stared at the device in his hands. He'd been doing that for about twenty minutes now, and frankly it wasn't getting anymore interesting.

"dude...I'm bored" Mikey pipped up, almost having to yell over the loud music that was supposed to wash away the boredom.

Donny hummed, and haud, dropping his project on the table. "...ya, met too"

The boredom had only escalated over the last few days, and yes they knew the answer, and yes they could probably fix it, but...

Really it was Raph's fault.

All he had to do was say something, _anything _to her, and she would come back with that smile and sparkle in her eyes.

But, no...He couldn't do that, of course not.

The stubborn mule.

Moving in the chair, Don sighed, looking at his upside down younger brother.

Okay, so they missed her. She had a charm about her that seem to brighten everything, but not be annoying like Mikey could make it. She had interests that went along with all of the brothers really.

With Mikey, she loved watching super hero movies him, they would play fight, Mikey would skate board and Cara would roller blade. She could sit through hours of Mikey babbling on about his turtle titan gig, and his adoring fans...and she would just sit there and listen.

Now with Don. Cara was a lot smarter then she led on. She was a wiz when it came down to bikes. If it was something mechanical, she could work with it. Don could actually talk in his techno language, as his brothers called it, and she would understand perfectly, never asking for a simple definition, just knowing it right off the bat.

With Raph of course, they had their tv time, just talking with each other, working out in the dojo, and running the roofs. It was almost like they didn't really do anything, yet the smile on Raph's face when she would praise him, or compliment him told Don that what ever she did, really worked wonders.

Splinter even had things in common with her. She adored the Japanese culture, saying that in school they had done projects, and when the unit was said and done with, she had gone off to find her own information. She knew they tea ceremony by heart, even preformed it for Splinter. They would speak in quite tones, almost a whisper, and they always smiled. Splinter-you could say- looked younger with the young women as she told stories, and listened to his in return.

Leo.

Now with Leo it was different. The brothers knew he didn't like her, that much was evident. The way he would scowl when she walked in the room, or how he wouldn't even speak to her, let alone acknowledge she was really there. He'd scoff at her fighting. Saying it was all anger, no control.

Yet she never took it as a bad thing. Sure Cara gave a sad smile, or a glared back, but she never retorted. She even went to the point of telling him that if he wanted to be childish, then by all means, continue. Cara was fast when it came to the come backs, always delivering them with a speed like no other.

Funny how Leo saw nothing in her, but in truth they were so much alike.

Cara had a sense of loyalty, never to falter. She was fast to take control of a bad situation and she could wear a 'fearless leader' mask almost better then Leo could, almost. Leo had the same characteristics. Sure they differed in areas, but really they were similar.

To bad Leo would see it, only seeing her faults.

Stretching his arms, Don stood from his chair. "Mikey...lets go find Raph."

Mikey's head perked up from the bottom of the couch. He rolled, falling off the couch before he chased after Don. "ooooh, Don has a plan!"

Don laughed, walking toward the dojo with Mikey at his side, practically bouncing.

Don was right. There was Raph, lifting weights as he scowled at the ceiling.

"Raph, we need to talk" Don said, coming to the side of the bench. Raph looked at him still lifting the heavy weights before he sighed setting it down, and sitting up.

"what ya want Don..." Raph grumbled.

"oh you know exactly what I want. I want you to phone Cara, I want you to apologize, and I want her at the lair...Now" Don stated, crossing his arms.

Raph looked at him, raising an eye ridge. "Seriously, that's what this is about? Care?"

"...uh, no duh, dude" Mikey pipped up, he was standing slightly behind Don.

Raph let out a large breath of air, scrubbing at his face. "look, it aint a big deal! geez ya make it sound like she's been gone for a-"

"she hasn't been here for almost five days now..Raph we've grown quite fond of her, and frankly, we want her back, now...how are you going to fix it?" Don said, tapping his foot lightly.

Raph stood then, looking as if he was about to start an argument, but then changed.

His shoulders drooped, his mouth changing into a frown.

"I dunno...she's mad, an'-an'..ugh, I don't know how ta fix it"

Don sighed, stepping to his side and placed his hand on his hot tempered brothers shoulder. "just call her, see if she wants to come over, you know how fast she forgives."

Raph nodded, leaving the dojo and going for the phone in the kitchen.

"Don that was like...easy, think she's making him soft?"

Don scoffed. "well duh, course she's making him soft, he's in lo-"

Raph appeared in the door way. "uh, she aint answering"

Mikey and Don nodded. They thought that might happen. "guess you could try later" Mikey said, leaving to find something to do.

Don was about to do the same, when he noticed a look on Raph's face. "Raph? are you okay? you look ready to-"

"come on...we're going out..." Raph said, grabbing Don's arm and dragging him towards to lair exit. "MIKE, lets move, we're going out"

Don wrenched his arm from Raph grasp, a look of irritation crossing his face. Mikey came into view then, skidding to a halt beside his brothers.

"What? what are -"

"she aint answering, right?...so lets go ta her" Raph said with a smirk, already heading out the door.

Don and Mikey exchanged looks, then hurried after their brother.

"Raph! wait up!"

.

The nights hot air painted sweat upon their green skin. The clear, black sky was speckled with the white stars that were so rarely seen.

The three figures ran across the roofs. Their leaps in perfect form as they made their way towards their destination.

The lead figure leaping with strength. His movements showing off his pure power.

The twos others followed close behind.

The thinner of the two had more grace to his step. He danced across the gaps of buildings, his form much quieter.

The shorter one of the three held the most energy. All his jumps expressed his joy as he practically skipped from his hyper state.

"left" Raph grunted, turning sharply in said direction. Soon after Mikey and Don were right behind him again.

"so what are you going to say to her, dude?" Mikey asked, trying to keep his pace up.

" Dunno" Came a short reply.

"sooo, like your just going to wing it?" Mikey asked, trying to get something out of his older brother.

"Yup"

Don shook his head. Of course Raph didn't have a game plan. It was always about diving in head first for him.

"Ova there" Raph said, pointing then running a head. The two brothers nodded, following after him.

Once on the old fire escape, they caught their breaths. It was a fairly long run from the man hole they had decided to take. Getting a nodded from both of his brothers, Raph got to the window and opened it quietly.

They all stepped inside the small apartment, squinting in the low lighting. Mikey slide the window shut behind him, then looked around.

It was to dark to really see anything, but one thing was definitely clear.

No one was home.

_._

_Hey guys! Well what did you think? So tell me your thoughts! Where do you think Cara is, hmm? kk it's almost three in the morning and I'm oober tired. _

_R&R please! They're really, really appreciated. kk Luv ya! Ruth. :)_


	19. Chapter 19 Somethings wrong

Friends Forever 19

.

Raph looked around the dark living room.

"Care?" Raph yelled out, walking from the living room and into the kitchen.

Mikey and Don looked around the living room. Don flicked on the light.

It was the first time they had been in here.

"dude! check out the movie set!" Mikey said happily, as he rummaged through the set beside the tv. Don shook his head.

Sliding his had across the back of the couch he looked up, seeing all the cranes. Gasping slightly at the number of them all. "wow" He whispered. Reaching up and touching one.

Raph came back in. "she aint here..." He grumbled, his tone tight.

"maybe she's working?"Mikey said.

"she doesn't work this late" Raph said, he paced like a caged animal. " I don't like this.."

Don sighed, walking over to Raph he placed a hand on his shoulder. "she's fine, okay?"

Raph huffed out, scrubbing at his face. " ya but I don't know that! she aint here! and she isn't answering her cell!"

Mikey gotup from his spot with the movies. "I bet she'll be home any minute! soo, just chill okay? can ya give us like a tour?"

Raph sighed, letting his shoulders slump. "ya..I guess...come on"

With a wave of his hand, Raph left the living room. Don and Mikey followed after him.

"k, so we got tha kitchen, an' dinning room." Raph said, indicating to the the rooms.

There was dishes still in the sink from her meal, and pots still on the stove. Raph smirked slightly.

Don was idly looking over the feature in the kitchen while Mikey snooped throught the fridge.

"dude, there's like no food..." Mikey grumbled. Raph shook his head.

Coming out of the room, with Don and Mikey behind him, Raph went down the hall.

"bath rooms here" Raph said, opening the door.

A stupid grin crossed Mikey's face. "ya mean where-"

"Mike...I'll skin ya, I swear on ma honor- ya hear me?"

Mikey nodded his head vigorously. "so like what's in here?" Mikey said, opening the last door.

Raph yelled going after him, but Mikey had already entered the room.

"what?" Mikey grumbled.

"It's Cara's room! ya can't go barging in! I haven't even been in here! now get out!" Raph snarled from out side the door.

Mikey 'pfft' then flicked the light switch, brightening the room.

The room was small, like the rest of the house. The walls were painted a light olive green, with white trim. A queen bed was pressed tightly against the wall, the brown blanket tangled at the foot where it had been kicked off. There was no pictures of family, and no pictures of friends.

In general, the room was quite bare. The only things in the room were the bed, a dresser and a desk with a chair. No real personal belongings.

Going to yell at Mikey again, they heard the front door rattle.

Pulling Don into the bedroom, Raph closed the door slightly, but kept it so he could see.

The door swung open revealing a frantic Cara.

"shit..._shitshitshit.."_ She murmured under her breath. She threw her bags on the floor, then dashed across the living room, throwing the window open then was up the fire escape.

Raph moved slowly out of the room, followed by Mikey and Don.

"well least you know she's safe dude.."

Don nodded.

"somethings wrong...come on" Raph said making his way to the window. "were following her"

.

The wind picked up, a storm on the horizon, and pushing in quickly.

Cara silhouette danced farther in the distance, her speed quickening as she sped off to her destination. Her movement were more clumsy as she tried to keep her speed up.

Raph, Don and Mikey followed close behind her, keeping to the shadows as they dashed off under the brewing storm.

"argh!" Cara yelled, as she swept around a corner heading toward the west side of the city.

Glancing to her side she could see more dancing shadows following her, they were closing in on her as her speed slowed.

Jumping one of the larger gaps, she slid to a full stop. Her eyes held danger for anyone who dared to confront her. Her stance holding raw power, with her fists clenched tightly, turning her tanned knuckles a pale white.

Soon the roof Cara was on filled with the unknown assailants.

Anyone that saw the anger in Cara's eyes would say there was nothing else to the young women. The anger swirled in whirlpools of black, consuming her usual light spirit. But a closer look...

You could feel the anxiety rolling off of her in waves, yet she hid it well from the ones she didn't want to know.

A large figure stepped forward.

" ya a runner now, Stryder?" The man said, his tone menacing.

"wasn't running, just thought I'd stretch ma legs" Cara answered back, her voice completely neutral.

The man scoffed, and the people that surrounded Cara all laugh in union.

"so...you've been skipin' out on us...cost us a lot of money Stryder" The man sneered.

Cara took a small step back. " look, ya know I've got work, kinda hard getting 'em in"

" ya missed three, and we lost big time money...maybe we should find somethin' ta help ya want to fight..Nice family at tha cafe..the Mason's right? maybe we should pay 'em a visit" The man said, his beady eyes shining in what little light there was.

"_If you lay one hand on them-" _Cara said.

Thunder rolled above head, clashing down upon them with buckets of rain. It soaked the clothing upon them, chilling them to the bone as they stood, locked with each others gazes.

"Oh trust me Stryder, it wont be a hand" With that said, the man pulled the gun from behind his back, the others copying him.

With her gaze fierce, and her stance never wavering, Cara unclenched her fists then re-clenched.

"you're coming with us" The man said. The gun came up pointing it directly at Cara.

Something in the atmosphere changed then.

It may have been the way they watched her, maybe how the rain soaked them, with the wind chilling the air more. Or it could have been the change in Cara's demeanor. The way her shoulders set, the sadistic smirk claiming her lips, and how her eyes were completely black now as she watched them as if they were prey.

"funny thing about guns.." She said. Her voice like silk as it cut through the stormed filled air. "There's no skill, just bullets, and the idiot holding the gun."

Thunder roared, as the earth was pounded with the icy rain.

"I'm done fighting for you...no more, I'm done with that shit" Cara said.

"and what? your going to fight your way through guns? Come on Stryder, you don't stand a chance"

Another crack of thunder, this time follow by its partner lightning. The sky light up, then crashed into darkness.

There was shouts from the men as the sound of movement went on while the roof was torn into darkness. Another flash of lightning and numerous men lay on the ground. Cara stood in the same spot, her head lowered.

"Best thing my uncle ever did for me was teach me ta fight...no matta how gruesome tha teachin' was."

Across the roof on the sister building three figures watch the entire thing go on. They watched how the men had surrounded her, how she hadn't flinched when the guns were drawn, and how quick she moved when the roof was consumed by darkness.

Raph was itching to get in there. He didn't like this at all. The lead man had something in his eyes that said Cara wasn't getting out of there unharmed.

Bullets were sounding out now. She weaved through them, her movement fluid and strong. She had no weapon, only her hands which were proving ineffective as pipes and boards now came to join the guns.

A few of the men charged and she pushed back, but her movements were slower now, tireding.

A board across her back, a scream, and Raph was on the building. Mikey and Don followed behind.

Rage plagued Raph's mind as he blindly fought through the wave of men that threatened Cara.

_His Cara._

Throwing the men in his way, and delivering brutal blows Raph practically ran to her side. She was up again, but she was gasping for air. The board must have knocked the air from her.

Raph yelled, finally at her side.

She looked up, her eyes wide. "Raph? what tha hell are you doing here?"

Catching a pipe she ripped it from the man hands, using the pipe to hit him, making sure he went down.

"what were you thinking? huh? Ya went in with no back up, no way of getting out...for christs sake Cara they have _guns!" _Raph said, ignoring her question.

"I had it under control!...ngmh..They're thugs, eas-easy t-take downs.."

Another down with a hit.

"Oh sure! That was going great for you, wasn't it?" Raph snarled. " I can't believe you went in ..arh!...like that! did you know this was going to happen?"

"no!...okay well yes,urgh, sorta okay!" Cara said, her laboured breathing continued to come out in short gasps.

Raph looked at her between the punks he was smashing. They might have bruised her back, maybe the ribs.

"Don, Mikey!" Raph called. A sigh of relief engulfed him as he watched his brothers take down the thugs easily.

"we're fine!" Don called.

The heaven unleashed more of the merciless rain, it sweeping across the roof, cleaning away the blood.

Most of the men were either unconscious, or fleeing.

A final blow and there wasn't anyone left. Rolling his shoulders Raph went to turn, but instead his vision was filled by a blur. Cara swept around his side, just in time to block the blow that went for Raph's side.

"move!" Cara said. With a strong push, Raph was moved out of the way.

It was the lead man, a pipe in hand. The pipe cracked across her ribs, causing her to fall heavily.

" watch it Stryder, ya wont always have ya protection." With that he ran form the building.

Gasping for air, Cara tried to sit up. Raph was beside her in a second helping her to her feet.

"I'm okay...I'm okay" She wheezed out.

"I'm sorry" She whispered. "so sorry"

Tears made there way down her dirtied face,she quickly swiped at them, but it was to late, Raph had seen then. Pulling her close, he held her tightly to his chest.

"It aint ya fault" He whispered.

The rain continued to pour, as the four figures stood on the now abandoned roof top.

.

_Hey guys! Well what did you think? A lot of this will be explained in the next chapter ^_^ Oh and I'll just tell ya now~ Stryder is her last name._

_Please R&R they are greatly loved and are very motivational! kk Luv ya! Ruth._

.


	20. Chapter 20 I'm fine

Friends Forever

.

"what do you mean a week?" Cara yelled, coming closer to Don as he back away slowly. With his back against the wall he could only hope he could melt through it.

"I-I need to be able to check your injuries! You can't leave, in case you re-injure anything...it-it could be fatal!" Don stuttered, trying to steel himself against her fierce glare.

"_I'm going home" _Cara growled out, her hands in tight fists. Turing sharply,she took a step then gasped slightly in pain. Grabbing at her ribs, her hold body shook.

"damn" She swore quietly. Straightening again, she made her way for the lab door.

Raph, who had been leaning against the door, moved to block her path. "ya stayin' and that's final."

If possible her glare intensified. "Raphael, if you don't move your ass- I'll plow right _through you"_

Holding her gaze, Raph faltered slightly. He still felt bad for their earlier fight and really, he did want to start another, but with the fight on the roof and the state she's in...

"you are staying" Raph said, completely sure, but it wasn't the brightest thing to do.

She turned to face Don again, and Raph relaxed slightly, letting his guard down.

Within seconds she was out the door before either Don, or Raph could blink.

She was already making her way to the exit, her stride strong and held her anger with each step. About to catch up to her, a hand a Raph's shoulder stopped him. It was Don, he halted Raph and then pointed.

Following his gaze, Raph saw something he would expect, not from him at least.

"May I speak with you?" Leo said calmly to Cara.

She looked him up and down. Seeing no obvious sign that he was going to do something similar that his brothers had done she gave a curt nod. Leo smiled slightly, then they headed off to the dojo.

"what tha hell!" Raph snarled. He glared in the direction of the dojo. "first he ignores her, then he's concerned when she was hurt and _now _there talkin'!"

Don could help but smile at his brothers frustrations.

"at least their talking to each other.."

Letting out a growl, Raph stormed for his room, slamming the door shut.

Smiling to himself over Raph's 'girl problems' he went back towards his lab, waving at Mikey who was perched in front of the tv.

Once in his now quiet lab, Don sighed flopping down in his swivel chair. Thinking over what had happened only hours before.

.

_The rain was beating down harder, chilling them to the bone._

_Cara's tears had dried as quickly as they had come. Pushing off of Raph's chest she cracked her knuckles, trying to stretch her hurt and stiff muscles. Wincing, she let out a gasp at the pain that shot through her torso._

_"well, shit" Cara murmured._

_Don came to her side, pressing lightly at her ribs. She growled slightly but it ended in another pain filled gasp._

_" We need to get back to the lair, they may be broken...hopefully only bruised" Don said, grabbing the leather bag he had with him he started for home._

_Raph nodded. He leaned to pick her up but Cara swatted him away._

_"I can walk just fine" Cara snarled, another flex of his hands and she began to walk. Mikey came to her right side, a smile plastered across his face._

_"need me dudette, I'm here" Mikey said, happily._

_Cara nodded her thanks._

_Don went down the ladder first followed by Cara, then Mikey and a pissed looking Raph._

_Once on the cement, dirtied ground, Mikey leaned down picking off the man hole cover. "after you Care"_

_She beamed him a smirk. "thanks Mike"_

_She disappeared down the tunnel, the three brothers coming down shortly after. They could hear her eratic breathing. Knowing she didn't like the tunnels very much, Raph went for her side._

_"gotcha" He said, his voice strangely quiet and warm._

_"I'm fine" Cara said, her tone strong as she pushed Raph's hand away._

_If anyone could have seen Raph's face they would have seen the hurt look in his eyes when she snarled and pushed on farther down the tunnel._

_Why was she so mad at him? _

_Shaking his head, he pushed after his brothers and Cara._

_Walking behind them, he kept going back to the fight and how they had all seem to know her. What had she been doing? Something to do with fighting he knew that..._

_" Hey Care?" Raph said, his voice back to normal._

_"...ya" She said, her voice little over a whisper. The pain in her torso were beginning to wear her down. Little by little._

_" who were they? They seemed ta know ya.." Raph said, trailing off slightly._

_Cara sighed, her shoulders slumping. "memba my MMA? well they were ma team for a while...they ended up bein' nothin' but thugs and liers...but when I switched teams- they flipped, so's I...well -okay I'm good at pickin' fighters, right? so I told 'em who would win, who'd lose...but afta a while it wasn't enough, they started wanting more, that's pretty much what happened taday when I went through my apartment and then got ta the roofs...I knew they'd come."_

_Raph tensed. She was helping them? Not only that but gambling on the winners?_

_"look...I knew it wasn't tha best but i need tha money, they gave me tha cash when I needed it." Cara said. Her tonetold everyone that it was the end of the conversation._

_"done is done" She said after a few moments._

_She slipped on what would probably be slim. About to fall, three sets of hands stopped her from hitting the ground._

_"Th-thanks" Cara stuttered out, clutching at her ribs she let out a pained moan._

_Raph didn't wait any longer. Going over to Cara, he slipped his arm under her knees and then on her back, picking her up bridal style._

_"Raph-"_

_"don't care" Raph said, his tone hard. He continued down the tunnels, Cara in his arms now, and Don and Mikey beside him._

_She 'hmphf'ed' then sunk into his arms, still grumbling._

_Reaching the entrance they entered only to have Leo and Splinter there as quickly as they had seen the door open._

_"we got Don's text, everything okay?" Leo asked, concern written across his face._

_Splinter looked them up and down, only seeing a few new bruises and a scratch of two. Looking to Cara who was still trying to free herself from Raph's arms, Splinter couldn't help but smile at her fierce spirit._

_"Raphael, place Miss Cara down" Splinter said, calmly._

_With a little hesitation, Raph nodded placing her soaking wet figure on the floor._

_She wobbled a little, but straightened._

_"I'm fine" She insisted. _

_Leo looked her over. "No, no your not, come on I'll help you to the infirmary"_

_Looking up with startled eyes, Cara could only nod as Leo grabbed her hand directing her to the infirmary._

_Exchanging looks with his brothers and father, Raph shrugged, then followed them into the lab._

_Once Cara was situated on the infirmaries bed, Leo left the room, Splinter went with him. Mikey said something about a monster movie marathon then dashed off, leaving Raph and Don with the injured girl._

_She scowled at her knees as Don went about tending cuts, but her wet clothes were making it difficult._

_"Raph I need you to go get a large T-shirt...something Care can ear- just for the time being" don said, not even looking up as he worked on a rather large cut. Don heard Raph leave shortly after, in search on said shirt._

_"Cara I-I...ummm, I ne-nedd you to-"_

_"Donny ya keep stuttering and your jaw will fall off, jus' spit it out, genuis' Cara said, her eyes soft._

_Don blinked, a smile curling over his lips, followed by a blush. "I-I need you to take off your shirt- I have to get full access to your torso.."_

_Cara laughed, then stopped in slight pain. " Ya so cute Don...Ya jus' had ta say so, nothing to get flustered about."_

_Shaking her head, Cara began removing her shirt, getting stuck once and needing Don to help. Now proudly in nothing but soaking wet pants and a bra Cara sat perched on the bed, smirking at the blushing purple clad turtle._

_Grabbing his kit and deciding working quickly was his best option, Don began his work on her ribs. They didn't seem to be broken, bruised most definitely though._

_Grabbing more things, Don made the fatal mistake of looking up as he worked. With his position so he was kneeling on the ground so he had access to her torso better, looking up meant, well, looking at _thoughs.

_With his blush now a rose red, Don quickly set about taping it in all the right placing to keep it from slipping. _

_But the image came back to mind, making his hands shake._

_Her violet colored bra, setting perfectly on her chest, and was that black lace?..._

_He let out a squeak._

_Bad Don bad!_

_Schooling his face he finished his work, and with a sigh of relief he sat up. She smirk at him, shaking her head._

_Raph came back through the door. "got-...whoa...er, ya got tha shirt here" Raph said, handing Cara the shirt who took it gratefully. Putting it on she could see it went nicely to just above her knee. Standing carefully, She slipped her soaking pants off leaving her in a large black T-shirt..._

_...And the violet bra if Don could remember correctly, which he always did have a good memory for remembering such things._

_Stealing himself Don stood from his chair. He knew Cara wouldn't be pleased with what he had to say, but he also knew if she did go home it would cause more damage to her torso._

_"Cara..I..umm, I'm going to need you to stay here for a while...a week to be exact." _

_._

_Hey guys! Well what did you think? Anyone even expect the blushing Don with the purple bra? I didn't...seriously. XP but I found it amusing. Was the chapter to confusing? I hope not. _

_KK R&R please! kk Luv ya! Ruth._

.


	21. Chapter 21 Agree to disagree

Friends Forever.

.

Leo stood in the dojo in front of the young women, his gaze never changing.

Cara looked him over another time trying to see if there was a hidden meaning to his previous words. With her arms crossed over her chest, and Leo's stance strong anyone who came in would think they were preparing to fight.

She huffed out. " no backing out."

"yes"

"an' no loop holes..."

"exactly"

Another huff from Cara. "fine, deal."

Leo nodded. "then we are at an understanding. he said, his tone completely neutral.

"yup" She answered. With a nod she began to leave the dojo. "remember Leo this was your idea...I may not like it, but I sure as hell aint backin' out"

"Oh trust me...Cara...I don't like all of it either. But I thinkit's for the best." Leo said, his tone was quiet but there was a challenging tone to it.

Heading to the dojo door, Cara looked over her shoulder in the long black t-shirt, smirking. "agree to disagree, huh?"

Leo could stop the grin. "something like that, yes"

With her stern gaze back in place and a curt nod she left the dojo, the door closing behind her.

Don peaked from the kitchen watching as she walked out and to the bathroom up the stairs. Raph sat beside him, he glared at the dojo door. He didn't like not knowing. Not knowing meant secrets, and he was tired of how many she already had. With a growl, Raph stood, the chair sliding back roughly. Stalking up the stairs he stood in front of the bathroom door, waiting for it to open.

Ten minutes past...

The door still stayed firmly closed. Tapping his foot, Raph leaned back on the opposite wall.

God he was tired, maybe he could rest his eyes...

"Raphie...Raph...Raphie!"

Opening his eyes wide and grabbing what ever was in front of him, Raph looked about startled. "wha'?"

Looking down slightly, Raph was face to face with Cara who was smirking at him, her arms in his grasp. "ya fell asleep, hun. Were ya waiting for me?"

Raph blinked. "uh...ya-ya I was...listen Care ya gotta stay k? Don'll flip if-"

"I know" Cara said, releasing her arms from his grasp, she went down the stairs slowly so not to harm her aching and bruised sides. Heading into the living room, she smiled at Mikey who was engrossed in a comedy.

Raph stood, still staring at the spot where she had been. "wait...wha'?" Going quickly down the stairs he stood a few feet from her. "whadda ya mean 'I know'? huh? you were jus' sayin' ya were-"

She turned to him, rolling her eyes. "no worries, ya? I'm staying so done, is done" Turning back to Mikey she dropped her arms over his shoulders.

"Mikey, hunnybear, can I get ya to do me a favor?"

Blinking and slightly dazed, Mikey looked up at Cara. "huh?...oh sure thing, Care- what do you need?"

Cara smiled. "I'm going to write a list of stuff, think you can go to my apartment and get all of it for me?" Her eyes sparkled, shining brighter then any of the stars.

Mikey beamed a bright smiled. "_Awesome..._totally dudette. When do you want me to go?"

Her eyes softened, but the glitter with in them never depleting. " I'll write it out now" She said. "then you can go?"

Mikey nodded. " sweet! I'll tell Master Splinter" He said, running of in the direction of Splinter's room.

Shaking her head, Cara turned facing Raph before she made her way to the kitchen where Don still sat, with a book in hand which he was pretending to read. He looked up when she entered the kitchen. "oh hey, Care...you know I still think you should take a pain killer...it-it would really help-"

Cara shook her head. "nope not happening Donny...umm I need some paper and a pen- know where I can gets it?"

Don raised an eye ridge. "well my lab but what- wait Care!"

But she was already out, going up the stairs. Don shook his head, gazing back down at his book. " two hotheads in one house...and she doesn't know when to quit...what have we gotten into."

Cara emerged shortly after coming back in to the kitchen. Tucking the shirt between her legs slightly, she plopped down at the table, beginning to right her list. Don eyed her curiously, but didn't say anything.

She hummed as she wrote. The tune was familiar but Don couldn't quite place it, but he didn't mean it wasn't enjoyably to hear. With her deeper smokey voice she sound like a blues singer...even if she was only humming.

Don smiled, continuing on with his book.

A few minutes past and Cara stood slowly walking into the living room. "Mike?" Not seeing anyone she went towards his bedroom, when she saw a flash of orange to her right. Turning Cara let out a squeak when she saw how close he'd gotten with out her knowing, completely. Holding up the list, Mikey grabbed it from her reading some of it over. He giggled at spots, then groaned at others.

" all this for a week?"

Rolling her eyes, Cara crossed her arms. "Mikey, I wear clothes, I have hair, I wear make up, I need my gecko or he'll _die, _and I need my lap top for study purposes."

Mikey just waved her off. " ya-ya dudette...but you owe me" He said, sauntering over to the exit. He stumbled slightly when Cara wrapped her arms around his shell, and around his neck.

"thanks, Mikey" Cara whispered, planting a peck on Mikey's cheek before releasing him and going back to the living room.

Heat radiated off Mikey's cheek, as he touch his cheek with a hand. It was really the only _kiss _he'd ever gotten. Sure Don had gotten kisses from April, but those were innocent and out of friendship. But he, Raph and Leo?

Never.

"_dude..." _Mikey mumbled happily. Then tucking the list in his belt, disappeared into the the sewers.

Cara laid down on the couch. Fluffing a pillow she stuffed it under her head, then pulled a blanket from the back of the couch. Happy with her comfort, she curled into herself, sighing contently. Not caring what was on the tv, Cara let her wet hair fall in front of her eyes, slowing dozing off.

With in minutes she was in a deep sleep.

.

Raph walked into the dojo, glaring at Leo who continued his katas as if no one else was there. Growling, Raph put himself in front of Leo, stopping him mid kata.

"wha' did ya say ta her?"

Leo blinked. "it was our conversation, Raph...I have no intention of telling you, so why don't you go out and spend sometime with Cara"

Clenching his fist, Raph's blood boiled. "quit being like that, fearless...it's gettin' on ma nerves"

Leo sighed, sheathing his katanas. "Raph, I'm not doing anything. Now if you don't mind, I need a shower." With that said, he left the dojo without another word.

Punching his bag hard, Raph stormed out of the dojo. Crossing by the kitchen he noted that Don had disappeared into his lab. About to go to his room, he noticed a figure on the couch. Expecting Mikey, Raph crossed the room.

" Mike-" Raph stopped himself seeing her calm, peaceful face. Smiling softly, Raph reached down, pulling her blanket up, covering her more.

She sighed, snuggling deeper into the blanket. Leaning over the couch, Raph looked at her.

There was no scowl, no smirk, or even her normal strong gaze. She looked young. Her skin, baby soft, her messy hair falling over her face and the beautiful sense of peace that radiated off her as she slept upon the ratty old couch as if it was a mattress built for a king.

Gazing at her, Raph noticed a small scar. It ran along her jaw bone, barely there and only a pale white line. The urge to touch her soft skin was there, he wouldn't deny it but he knew better.

An old memory came to mind and he smiled at the nickname he'd given her so many years ago. "Night Carebear" He whispered, his voice light and loving.

Sighing, Raph left the living room, jumping up the stairs, and silently slipping into his bedroom.

.

Twisting on the couch, Cara whimpered softly her brow scrunched, giving her a look of fear, pain.

Turning over again, her breath caught.

Her cell phone rang out, pulling her from her sleep. Sitting up with wild and frightened eyes, Cara tried to figure out what the noise was. Realizing it was her cell, she reached for it, flipping it open.

"Sup?...Mikey?..No-no...uh huh...ya might as well grab it- the red one to, please...ugh, no...mhmm..Mike-Mikey!, listen you need to get the food as well...no, I doubt he can live off pizza." Cara laughed to herself as Mikey continue rambling, the sounds of thing being moved around, shuffled and pulled out.

_" dudette seriously how do you wear this stuff? it's like tiny!"_

" Mikey would you just get the stuff? and hurry up, you should get home soon, I don't want you out much longer." Cara said, her tone light, but strong.

Cara heard Mikey chuckle saying something about mothering.

"_be there in twenty, babe, see ya then" _

With that he hung up, and Cara slid back into the couch. Pulling the blanket up and under her chin, she sighed. A discontent look on her face, her brows taunt and her lips in a frown.

Flashes from her earlier memories that always returned in her dreams came to her mind.

Maybe sleep wasn't the best thing right now.

.

_Hey guys! Well what did you think? It was a hard chapter to right, gave me trouble. Any who, please R&R, they're greatly loved and appreciated. Updates will be slower because my laptop crashed, but I will update as fast as I can ^_^ tell me what you thought! kk Luv ya! Ruth._


	22. Chapter 22 Memories to nightmares

Friends Forever.

.

Morning came quickly and restless.

Mikey had arrived on time like he'd promised and given everything to Cara, who took it gratefully. Mikey had sent her good night wishes, then he, him self, disappeared up the stairs and into his bedroom, but not before turning all the lights off, and sending the lair into complete darkness.

Now with the lights on, and the lair cast back into life, the family set about their morning routine.

Mikey was in the kitchen, setting about making breakfast. While Don was off in the garage, saying there was an important project that need his attention. Leo was in the dojo working on a new katas set, while Raph worked on wearing a new spot into his punching bag.

This left only two beings in the lair who were yet to be seen.

Splinter, and Cara.

Splinter, the brothers knew was in his room in his early morning meditation. He'd done this every morning so it wasn't strange in the least.

Now Cara.

She still lay on the couch. The blankets were pulled high, hiding her entire body under the layers of thick blankets. Not even her head poked out. She was just a lump on the couch, barely moving with her even breath.

The brothers left her of course, knowing her day before hadn't been the best.

It was simply odd to them was all. Cara seemed to be an early riser. The time she'd spent at the lair had only shown more of it. The very first time, she'd been up before all of them, and seemed wide awake. On numerous occasions she'd phoned, only to find them all still sleeping.

So why now, when yes she was injured, did she sleep in?

Stirring at the milk on the stove, Mikey readied his cup for his hot chocolate.

He was distracted to say the least. Something wasn't sitting right with him.

Mikey watched the bubbles in the milk as he stirred.

.

_Coming through the door, arms filled, Mikey went into the living room. _

_He'd had a hard enough time getting down to the sewers with all the stuff., let alone getting the lairs door back pack with the clothes, the bag filled with text books that she'd demanded had to come, the shoes, the hair stuff, bathroom stuff,the stupid gecko, and all it's things...including the huge, heavy, glass case._

_Seriously, why did she need all of this just for a week?_

_Shaking his head and jostling some things in hand he walked into the living room, seeing Cara sitting on the couch facing the black tv screen._

_Cocking his head to the side, he walked over. She was looking at her hands which were set out in front of her. She seemed to be lost in thought, but it didn't look to be anything pleasant, with the look on her face._

_"Hey, Care! got your stuff!" Mikey said cheerily, walking to the side of the couch and putting down a few things. Cara had jumped slightly, but stil turned with a smile._

_"T-thanks, Mike" Cara said with a small stutter. Mikey blinked at it, but let it slide. She was probably just startled from her thought to quickly, that was all._

_placing the tank on the coffee table Mikey finally dropped the rest of the things. Sighing contently, he flopped down beside Cara on the old worn couch. She'd smiled at him, leaning into his side, and sighing contently as she allowed her eyes to close as she sat at Mikey's side._

_Mikey smiled down at her, setting his chin on the top of her head. _

_"dudette, I'm wiped...Why the hell didja need all that?" Mikey said with a small laugh._

_Cara smiled widened, but her eyes stayed closed. "Mikey...I wear clothing...I wash my hair, and I have work I need to get done...Therefore, I need a lot of shit to get through a single week, quick complaining it wasn't that bad."_

_" Not that bad? you didn't have to go through the sewers with all that!" Mikey said, bumping into her shoulder playfully._

_She laughed. " alright, I get Don to help me carry it home at the end of the week, happy now?"_

_" yup, very muh so, dudette" Mikey said with a grin._

_As the minutes past, so did the silence. hearing her even breathing Mikey knew she was going to fall asleep soon._

_Knowing he would have another chance he went for it. " Care?...do...do you..uh, do you like-like Raph?"_

_Cara had stiffened beside him. "course I like 'em, he's ma friend...same-same as you Mike"_

_Mikey shook his head. "no I mean-"_

_Cara moved, sitting up, and grabbing the blanket. " you should go to bed Mike...It's late" She said, her voice was a little cold, and emotionless._

_Mikey blinked. "okay, dudette" he said quietly. " see ya in the morning."_

_She nodded, giving him a smile and a quick hug before releasing him and watching as he left up the stairs, but not before sending the lair into darkness._

_" night Mike"_

_._

Feeling the milk begin to stick to the bottom, Mikey turned the burner off, and poured the milk into the cup. As he made his way over to the table, Mike let his thought wonder over their conversation.

He didn't know if it was the way she'd startled, or maybe it was the way she'd answered his question then to cut him off before he could clarify...

But it could have also been her smile.

Her beautiful smile. The one that would lit up her face and showed her happiness. It was always the smile that, once you saw it, you always wanted to see it, as if it was the only thing there was. It was her smile, because the smile always brought her eyes to attention. They'd shine, sparkle and gleam with a spark that could blind even a star itself.

...That's why it was unsettling last night. This time, this time her smile wasn't anything but forced. It had been plastered on, and frankly, sad. The smile had been fake, one that was used when all else had failed and a back up plan had to be put in to spare others a pain that she didn't think anyone else would understand.

But what?

What had caused such a sad smile?

" Good morning Mikey" Don said, walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the table, across from Mikey.

Mikey looked up with a grin. " Mornin' Don...coffee's on if you want some"

Don flashed a smile before dashing over, grabbing his cup and filling it with the sweet, black nectar.

With his back to Mikey, Don fiddled with the kitchen appliences. " what's on you mind Mikey?"

Mikey blinked, looking behind him, and at Don's shell. " nothing don wh-"

" you an open book Mikey, don't lie"

Mikey laughed, nodding his head. " just thinkin' bout, like, ya know, Cara...and Raph"

Don nodded, walking back over to the table, and sitting down with a cup of coffee. " I know what you mean...Raph's so clueless..."

" I-I talked to her last night...when I got back with her stuff, she uh, she seemed troubled, like I dunno, something was on her mind?"

Don's brow scrunched as he tapped at his cup in thought. " hmmm, well we can always ask her...where is she?"

"still sleeping dude"

Don looked up startled. " really?...hmm, suppose we'll have to wait then.

..

_Large hands, yanking, pulling at small, fragile arms. Noise and yelling cut through the think, smoke filled air._

_" Mommy! Daddy!...no! please!" The girl screamed, trying to break the grip that crushed her frail arms so she could race back to the flame filled building._

_" come on!...you can't go back!...someone grab her!" The man yelled, picking up the kicking and screaming girl._

_Two other men came up grabbing the girl who was coughing now from the smoke, yet she still fought just as vigorously._

_" Mom! Daddy!...pl..please! someone! there still in there! please!" She screamed, kicking at the man who carried her away. Away from her parents._

_The building cracked and pieces fell._

_The small girl watched with horror filled eyes as the building came down. The flames dancing wildly, like a rage beast. Its smoke filled eyes devouring the souls. The heated red skin of that beast taking the flesh from bone as it ripped through the building as if the cement could liquefy. _

_With a finally burst of flame the building was consumed, ripped apart._

_Nothing could survive it._

_Her fighting seized as she looked at the scene, the fire, the broke building._

_Her home._

_" no ones left!, there done, man!...lets get this out! get her outta here!" A man called, dialing a phone and helping others around him._

_The fire dance through her dark eyes, lighting them. _

_Finally, now limp in the mans arms, the girl allowed her self to be taken away._

_._

Gasping she shot up, breathing heavily, and barely being able to find herself in her panic. With her hand pressed over her heart, and a pained expression flying over her eyes, she breathed all air out from her lungs. Allowing the pain to subside, she took a careful breath in, only taking in small breaths to subside the pain in her chest. Cara scrubbed at her eyes, then jumped when she felt a furry hand on her arm.

Looking to her side, Cara was greeted by a concerned Splinter. He stood right at the edge of the couch, his hand still clasped on her arm as he worriedly watched her.

" are you alright, Miss Cara?" Splinter said, quietly.

Taking a deep breath, and closing her eyes briefly, Cara gave a shaky smile.

"Course Splinter...its was only a dream"

With his ear flattened, Splinter looked at her with questions dancing in his eyes. Cara sighed, sitting up and pulling the blanket from her so she could place her feet on the ground.

" alright...It was a bit of a nightmare..but I get them, and they always pass, so..so no worries ya?"

Splinter nodded, but hesitated to take his hand from the troubled child. He could physically feeling the anxiety and pain rolling off of her.

But it was her warm hand on his that made him smile. " I am fine, Splinta' I promise you that...And I _never _break a promise"

She patted his hand, then stood, stretching as she made her way slowly to the kitchen so not to harm her sides. Splinter shook his head then followed the young woman into the kitchen.

Everyone was there now.

Raph and Leo were talking vigorously about something, deep into conversation.

Don and Mikey were watching with amusement.

When Cara came in, Don smiled, and Mikey gave her a wave. Their attentions then went back to Leo and Raph. Cara cocked her head to the side, trying to figure out what they were talking about.

" so? What's it to ya fearless? Aint none of your business!" raph said, but he didn't seem as angry as usual.

Leo rolled his eyes, but it was almost playfully. " Raphael, it is my business...so either you tell me now or-...oh, good morning Cara" Leo said, turning to bow his head in Cara's direction.

Cara sent him a peace sigh, then walked to the cupboard, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. Raph watched her, then with little thought, stood, grabbing her a bowl, cereal and a chair.

Beside him, of course.

She gave a half smirk, then plopped down in the chair, with a slight groan. Raph watched her, looking to see if she was alright.

When Cara looked over at him, she rolled her eyes. " I'm fine...don't start that already heh, you'll drive me insane if I havta deal with that for a week"

Raph laughed, nodding his head.

Splinter came in then, bowing as usual before he grabbed his tea and left the room. Cara nodded to him, then went back to sipping her water, lost in thought.

.

_The rain fell heavily, as the figures in black, rounded the two stones. The black clouds roared as thunder racked and lightning stirred. The late summer storm thickening the air in the small grass filled area. Morning cries floating though the grim filled air._

_A priest stood in the middle of them all, his arms spread wide as he gave his words._

_The women, and men weaped for the fallen, their eyes red and swollen as more of the salted water fell from their eyes._

_" They had died young, yes..but they shall always live on, with us, through their words..and memories"_

_A woman's sob cut through the air as a man hugged her closely. The people all around sobbed out their sorrows._

_But there, in the front stood the one child. The girl, her black dress cutting down just past her knees, the small black heels to match. Her black hat sat in her hands as the rain soaked her, yet she didn't care. Her dark eyes hard with sorrow, no tears escaping them, since they'd long since dried._

_A man stood behind her, his hand gripped tightly on her shoulder, a scowl on his face. His hazel eyes held hatred, but also sorrow. His scraggy light brown hair stuck to his face from the rain._

_As the ceremony ends, his grip only tightens._

_" Come, lets go" The man said, his voice cold. The girl looked up at him, her eyes dull. She nodded once, following him to the car._

_._

"woohhoo...earth to Cara!" Mikey said, waving his hands in front of her face.

Cara blinked a few times. " huh? wha'?"

Raph laughed. " little lost in thought there, Carebear?" Raph said, then stopped realising what he'd said.

Cara looked at him startled, then smiled genuinely. Reaching over she snaked her arm through his. " Now that's a nickname I haven't heard in a while"

Raph smirk, but couldn't hide his blush from the fumble of words.

it wasn't as if 'Carebear' was for only when they were alone or anything...It was just something he used to to call her when they were young.

Plus Raph was never one to give cute nicknames. Clearing his throat once, Raph stood to grab juice from the fridge. Turning to sit, Raph watched as Cara struggled to stand. Reaching over, he took her hand. Cara smiled gently, her eyes alight with that same spark as if stars themselves danced within the dark iris's.

"Thanks" Cara said, then disappeared out of the kitchen, and up the stairs to the washroom.

Smiling at the praise, Raph sat back down. Looking up he was met by at least two smiling brothers, and as he was about to dig into an argument, another voice slipped through the lair.

" Raph!...You'll neva believe wha happened!...Okay so there was this like gang right? don't look like purple dragons ya know? but they'll end up bein' 'em soon enough...any way so like I was bustin' head right? all of a sudden outta nowhere! pops this-"

He was cut off by a angry glare sent from Raph.

" wha' man?"

Raph clenched his fists. " you haven't hear ofa phone yet? numbskull?" Raph snarled, standing to be in front of the man.

.

_Hey guys! so what's up? Ya! I updated! woohoo! Sorry for the lack of them tho O.o but stories will be updated! :) Next chappie soon! Tell me what you thought! Who do you think it is? ( pretty easy to guess ^^) XD okay R&R please! kk Love ya! Ruth_


	23. Chapter 23 Available soldiers

Friends Forever. 23

.

Casey stared at his best friend. " what? I can't show up now? wha' happened ta my best bud, huh?"

Raph growl crossing his arms. His eyes a blaze. " There aint nothing wrong with ya shownin' up, but seriously man, call for once."

Casey scoffed, walking past him and going into the fridge, digging out what ever he wanted before plopping down in the seat where a empty cereal bowl sat. With his elbows on the table and his mouth flying over a spoon Casey dug into his food. Raph glared at him as he tried to figure out how the hell he would explain a girl in the house.

Though he didn't get the chance too.

" Hey Donnie, have you seen my cell phone? I left it one the table in the living room..." Cara said, walking slowly into the kitchen. She wore her baggy grey sweat pants and a tight red tank top. Her hair was messy and fly away, yet still suited her fine. Cara's normal whiskey swept voice was still gouged with sleep.

Casey's eyes shot towards the entrance of the kitchen, his eyes tracing over her feature before a sly smirk traced his thin lips. She gave him a nod, then walked past him, grabbing her bowl and throwing it into the sink.

Don shook his head. " nope haven't seen it."

Crossing her arms she tapped her foot, looking to the ceiling as she tried to think up where it went.

Don smiled. " just use the home phone, Care, its in the hall near the entrance."

Cara nodded, smirking. Turning she went to leave the room, but not before give Raph a quick pat on the shoulder. Once she was gone, everyone turned to Casey who was still staring at the spot where Cara had been.

Don and Mikey exchanged looks. " Look Casey we can-" Don started, but was cut off by a ecstatic Casey.

" _WOW_! who's the babe! I mean, damn! Now that's a piece!"

Mikey slapped his for head, wishing it would all just disappear, and Don groaned. Raph and Leo were the only two who were still. Shaking his head, Leo got up and left the kitchen without a word. Raph just stood there, glaring at the back of Casey's head.

" Her-her names Cara, Casey." Don started. " She's a friend...an-and has to stare here for a while an-"

Casey cut him off again. " Don..." Casey said with all seriousness. " _How _in tha world didja get a girl like that?"

Don's, and everyone elses eyes shot up, disbelief shining within them all.

" I mean...god! I know ya smart, and one of those sensitive type, but damn! what a catch! how'd ya get her huh? use ya brain or tha cute sensitive stuff? huh? come on man you killin' me here!"

Don was shaking his head vigerously, trying to get Casey to shut up. Yet the man just continued.

Raph just glared, his temper rising quickly. He didn't know why really, he just didn't like the way Casey was talking about Cara...

" CASEY!" Both Mikey and Don shouted, finally causing their human friend to stop.

Mikey suppressed a smile. " dude, k, like she's just a friend..she like isn't dating or with anyone!"

Casey blinked...then again..the thoughts running quickly through his head. " okay...so then she's available then?" He said with a sly grin. Everyone groaned, hoping this wouldn't go any further.

Rah had enough and was leaving the kitchen when Casey pushed past him. Before he could get far though, Raph grabbed him by the arm. " Case, I thought you an' Ape were still tagether.."

Casey shook his head, almost sadly. " Nah she gave me da boot, man...said I needed ta grow up or somethin' "

Raph groaned internally. This meant weeks of Casey whining, groaning, and hanging off them like a child...at least until April took him back.

Again.

Lost in thought, Raph missed Casey as he disappeared down the hall way.

.

Grabbing the phone Cara dialed the number. Hearing the dial tone, she waited for the other to pick up.

_" hello?"_

Cara smiled, just a little. " Hey, miss. M...I'm-Imma going to be out for tha next few days...I-I wont be able ta make my shifts.."

Hearing the older women sigh on the other end, Cara bit her lip nervously. She was lucky to even have this job, and she always blew it off when other things popped up...

" _Lynn...you know I don't have another here to fill in!...What happened hmm? Another fight? I thought we discussed that..It's not proper for a young lady to dirty her hands in such things! I-I know it was literally bread into you but, Love...you can always change! there's no need for it! Blood should not be shed by such frail and damaged hands!"_

Clenching her fists, Cara's eyes hardened. Memories flooding her dark iris' changing the sparks to flames that danced wildly as if they were alive themselves. " No...It wasn't a fight" She lied. " I'm just spending sometime at a friends...we uh, used ta go ta school tagether..."

Another sigh, a little more disgrunted. " _Lynn...huuh..Fine but your doing double shifts when yo get back, you hear me?"_

Nodding her head, Cara unclenched her fist. " Ya..I go- Oh!" Turning with a blush she looked at the tall, dark haired man who had just tickled at her sides. He smirked down at her. " I'll be there Miss.M, I promise."

With that, she hung up the phone, turning to look at the man. He was cute she supposed. Long dark hair, broad shoulders, tank top and jeans, and a nice tan too.

Not bad at all.

" hey" Cara said, her tone neutral, and her eyes starting to soften.

Giving a sly smile, nodded, leaning up against the wall. " hey babe...your ah..Cara right?...Though the chick on the phone called ya Lynn...waz that about."

A dark flash shot through her eyes like lightning. " it's nothing.." she said, then pushed past him going to the living room. he followed quickly behind her, happy of the view.

" Don't matter what ya name is doll-"

She turned sharply, facing him with only inches between them. " D_on't, call me doll.._do I make my self clear?... I am _not _weak, I am _not a wimp, nor helpless. _So call me that again, and I'll show you just how pissed I can get." Cara hissed, her eyes a light with a deepening flame, They danced wildly, growing darker with every second that passed by with Casey standing there wide eyed.

With her plump rose lips drawn in a tight line, she turned, grabbed a bag and went up the stairs.

Casey just stood there, not really sure what to think. She had just turned so quickly, nothing but pure rage shining in her eyes. It was a quick change from soft eyes to pure rage. Nothing he would have seen from the girl.

Cara stormed past Raph, heading up the stairs.

" Care?" Raph called, running up the stairs. It was easier to catch her with the damage done to her. Though Raph would have taken a fast moving Cara over a beaten one, any day.

Letting out a wisp of air, she looked over her shoulder. " ya, Raphie?"

" wasa...whats wrong? " Raph asked, finally reaching her side. She shook her head, giving him a smirk. " Nothin' he just rubbed me the wrong way is all" Cara said, motioning to Casey who was still standing in the living room, trying to figure out what had happened.

" Case? eh, he'll do that now an' then ya know?" Raoh said, walking at her side down the upper hallway. She nodded.

As silence consumed them, Raph thought of something that could possibly ease both of them. " want me to get him ta leave?"

Cara stopped, looking at Raph with curiously worried eyes. Her expression changed after that, more drawn back.

She was hiding.

" I'mma going to put some fresh clothes on" Cara said quietly, then quickly disappeared into the bathroom.

With a strong urge to follow, Raph only placed his hand on the closed bathroom door. Eyes down cast, he went back down the stairs.

.

Her hands on the sink, Cara bowed her head taking a shaky breath.

_" wasa matter Doll?...Miss ya mommy an' Daddy?" The man said, cackling menacingly. The large group of men laughing along with him as a ten year old girl silently made her rounds with their drinks. Her bruised hands trembling slightly. _

_Setting down a drink, her hand was grabbed, crushed between an older mans fingers. Her eyes met his pale grey eyes. Trying to pry her hand, she struggled only causing him to laugh harder. With a sickening smile crossing his tattooed face, and the grip becoming unbearable, he released her, sending her to the ground._

_Tears burned her eyes, though they didn't fall._

_" weak" said the man with the pale grey eyes. He sneered at her, watching as she stood with her eyes down cast. " go to the dojo, Doll, you practice tonight...you finish when I come get you"_

_" yes Uncle" _

Her eyes black with hate, she looked into the dirty mirror. " yes Uncle, of course Uncle...always listen..always do as I am told." She hissed quietly.

Unshed tears plagued her eyes, yet the weren't permitted to all, only sit and watch.

" no more..._No_ more listening, I am me, there is no rule to change this, no man to hold me, chain me, and train me. I am me, not his little soldier..."

Her head shook from side to side, fists clenching. Finally with a sob they connected with the porcelain counter top.

" Not a soldier, not his.."

Looking to the ceiling, she breathed out, cleared her throat and closed her eyes. Opening them, they were clear as day, the black retreating and the bright sparkle back within them. Finally she changed her clothes, and left the bathroom.

Coming down the hall way and towards the living room Cara saw Raph talking with Casey. A smile in place and her stride light, she went into the living room.

" Casey" She called, light amusement in her voice when he flinched.

...

Reviews are loved!

Hey guys! What's up? Thanx for being patient :) More coming soon since I now have a home computer again! Yay! Question to think of! What's the pain in her chest? What's she hiding? Why is she so hardened, and why can she change her emotions so quickly? Why does she still have nightmares from so long ago? Why's she such a good lier? Why is Miss. M so pushing towards Cara not fighting? And what's the soldier thing? and all the other questions I can't think of but I know are there!

Always fun to get you guys thinking XD

OKAY. I haven't been able to reply to reviews, but I DO read them and love them all ( cept rude an insensitive ones)

So HUGE thank you to **Amy Hamato, CrazyNutSquirrel, She-Elf4, MillionDollarNinja, EthanPrime21, Dudette, Urube, and Makldsjf **_For all of your reviews, and I thank you kindly for actually doing so cuz it makes it worth it to continuing writing ^^ Also a thank you to those who don't review but still like my story...cuz yo guys are awesome too._

_I haven't need to say this before, but recent comments ( though not on this story) have made it so it is necessary. NO rude, comments please. I don't wanna hear how much you hate a story, or if it just isn't right in your opinion. If you don't like it three chappies in, then don't continue to read and review how much u still dislike it. It's quite easy to simply read a different one. So ya, no rude comments, flames or whatever you want to call them. Thanx so much ^^_

_**Amy Hamato~ **__Thanx love, I'm glad I'm still #1 in someones book :) you always make it a joy to continue writing._

_kk R&R please! kk Luv ya! Ruth :)_


	24. Chapter 24 Green eyed monster

Friends Forever

.

_Thud,thud,thud,thud,thud,thud,thud._

What was his problem?

_Thud, kick, thud._

Why couldn't he just go back to April and leave Cara alone, huh?

Raph glared at his bag as he pounded away. His arms flexed as the bag swung dangerously with each hit he delivered. The brown bag was worn with age, the stiching in stark contrast compared to the leather as the shined a brilliant white...tan from dried blood...

_Thud, thud, thud._

_" Moron.." _Raph growled to himself, delivering a deathly blow. The bag swung back and forth in its dance beside the wall in the dojo.

Cara had apologized for snapping and Casey had of course forgiven her a decided to stay a while. Now the two were in the living room chatting up a storm about who knows what and Raph wished he couldn't hear her sweet laughter with Casey's stupid cackle.

A strong kick to the side of the bag, and raph had to put a hand up to stop the bag from swinging to much.

_Your jealous.._

Growling low in his throat, Raph gave a final smack to the bag, grabbed his towel then stormed from the room. Only thing that was a bummer was he had to walk straight through the living room to get to the stairs.

He knew it was wrong to be so upset about them _talking_, but it hurt. No, it annoyed him that she'd take a liking to him so fast!

Wasn't Cara his friend?

Another huff, and Raph looked out of the dojo and into the living room. Yup, they were still there, sitting on the couch, talking like long lost friends.

Which was wrong!

Raph and Cara were long lost friends! They were the ones who'd been separated for years, just now being able to see each other and spend some time. Just now getting to know each other! And Now, when he's got an entire week with her, his best friend comes along to try and steal his girl- Wait.

No..Was that really it?

Walking out and towards the stairs Raph paused, then change ways. Going back through the living room with little but a cringe, Raph went for the lab.

He had to talk to Don.

Banging loudly on the large metal door, Raph listened for someone to come to the door. Just being able to hear muttered curses that Don would always deny, Raph took a step back, not wanting to get hit by the door, or Don.

" what?" Don snapped, poking his head out from behind the labs metal door. Raph had to stiffle a laugh for Don still had his goggles on and frankly they made him look like he was more of a nerd then he already was.

"well hey to ya to Donny-boy" Raph said, smirking slightly. Don expression softened slightly when he saw the emotions filtering through Raph's amber eyes.

" well , you might as well come in then" Don said, opening the door and ushering Raph inside. Turning he was just able to see Casey and Cara on the couch laughing and talking. A sad smirk ran across his face before he turned to see Raph in his computer chair. With a sigh, Don walked over, slipping on to his extra chair. Ever since Raph or now Cara started showing up, he'd needed to get the second chair since that's where they'd always end up sitting. His chair. He didn't know why, they just seemed to like the chair.

" Strange thing, of a stranger being...Hotheads, I'll never understand" Don mumbled to himself. Raph looked up at the comment , but decided to ignore it.

Now settled, Don looked up at Raph, waiting for him to start. When nothing came, Don looked closer.

Emotions ran wild through Raph's eyes and body. Confusion, grief, jealousy, and...and love?

Well took long enough.

" Raph?...Is everything alright?"

"No"

"well, do you want to talk about it?"

"No"

" Is It Casey? Because he's wi-"

" Shell, Don! Yes okay? I'm bloodly _pissed!..._an-and I don't know why! He's infuriating me! Why the hell can't he piss off?"

The first thing that ran through Don's mind was 'infuriating'? Big word for Raph, the second thing was 'how in the world will I explain love to Raph, without him thinking I'm belittling him?'

Don drummed his fingers across his thigh. " Well Raph..I-t-it's like this...umm you see"

" I like Care, Don I got that part."

Don looked up a little startled, then blushed at his own stupidity. Of course Raph knew. Out of them all Raph was always keen on his own emotions.

"oh...Well then-"

" So what that hell do I do?...Geez Don your the genius here!" Raph said, gesturing in front of him self. Don rubbed at his neck. He had no clue. Sure he could tell Raph he was in love, those were easy emotions and statements. Now, what to do about it?

No clue.

Raph growled low in his throat, scrubbing his face with his calloused palms. What was he supposed to do? Casey was practically hanging off Cara, and it wasn't as if she was telling him off.

_Though it would help._

" So Casey needs to go..." Don said after a short while. His voice was quiet and extremely unsure, so unlike Don it was scary.

But none the less, Raph nodded. That he agreed with. Casey was going to make this WAY harder then it needed to be, so if he left, well maybe he'd get lucky.

Lucky.

Ol'turtle luck wasn't the best, and really...No it never actually helped. Sighing Raph dropped his head into his hands.

Don was at just as much of a loss. Casey wasn't much for help in the girl department. Really he'd only screwed it up for them. Yes, Don admitted he' had a crush on April, what ever, he got over it. And in truth it was a good thing. April was good for Casey, besides, a human should be with a human...

Raph must have been thinking the same thing for his head snapped up at the same time, sorrow and fear shining with his amber eyes.

" Do-do you think maybe...Shit, Don maybe this aint a good idea...I mean she's..uh..I mean, I-..." Raph huffed, again scrubbing at his eyes, then glaring at the floor as if it would combust.

" Raph..I want you to go for it..please"

It was Raph's turn to look up startled. He was expecting Don to talk him _out _of it, not to go for it.

" But..Ya know..sh-she deserves a life up their Don...I can't take her away from that..."

Don nodded, it was a good point. " ya but..shouldn't you give her the choice?"

The earned Don a smirk. " Ya, guess she'd be pissed, huh?"

Don nodded. " I'd say yes..." Standing Don, put his hands on Raph's shoulders. " You need to get out there, run Casey off of _your _girl, and get to courting."

Smirking a little wider, Raph stood, suffing Don's hands off. " Thank, Don..I..uh, needed that"

" Anytime, Raphie."

" Don't call me that" Raph huffed, walking towards the door.

" What? Cara can, but your dear brother can't?"

" Damn straight" Was the only reply Don got before the door was swung open and Raph disappeared.

" Good luck, Raph"

.

Going to the living room, Raph couldn't help the dopey smile from his face. Don said go for it, Mikey would be happy, he didn't give a shit what Leo had to say, and fathers blessing was a cinch.

The bliss was shot live though. Walking to the edge, just before the living room, Raph watched the scene.

.

Cara was folding her clothing, and placing them in a box, Don had given her. Casey was sitting behind her literally staring at her ass, though if anything, Cara knew and was getting pissed off. She shifted, making it so it was impossible for Casey to 'get a good look'.

" So tell me, babe..you, uh, got a man?"

" No" came a quick and stern reply.

" well then..." Casey move forward, his arms wrapping around her waist. She gave a forced smile, and tried to move away, but he only moved closer. When she stood, he followed, moving closer. To any passer buyer, they looked to be in an intimate embrace, but listen closely? You could hear her protests.

" , if you'd be so kind as to _let go, _I would muchly appreciate it." Cara said, pushing against his chest. He let go, but with hesitation.

Standing in front of him, Cara sighed. " look ya seem like a sweet guy...But not for me k?"

" Aww, what's a matter babe. I'm single, your single, I'mma runnin' dry here okay? Why not? Give me a reason?"

Cara gave a forced smile. " easy, I don't like ya...er, that way. Your sweet hun, just not my kind."

Casey sighed, dropping his arms to his side, seconds later his grin was back though. " No big, babe...I'mma going ta find Mikey, said he had a new system set up"

Cara gave a smile. " K, talk to ya later, hun"

Casey nodded, walking past her. Cara shook her head, just about to leaned down a hand on her left shoulder made her look. Not seeing anyone on her left, she turned to the right receiving a smooch on her cheek.

" Gotcha" Casey laughed, dodging the playful punch.

"get outta here ya knuckle head" Cara said, laughing. Her hand was on the cheek where Casey had placed the smooch. Giving her thumbs up, Casey ditched, going up the stairs two at a time.

Smiling sweetly, Cara finished folding her clothes.

Nah, Casey wasn't to bad, it almost made it worst how'd she shot him down..but it just-No, it couldn't work, not with everything.

But...that didn't mean she could fix his 'running dry problem'. No, that was an easy fix.

If only she could find her phone...

.

Raph sighed watching her leave the room, heading towards the kitchen. Yeah, okay, he'd blown a chance with her alone, but really how was he suppose to react to a scenelike..like that! No, not what he'd wanted to see.

But at least Casey was out of there.

.

Now what was Don talking about? Courting?

.

_Hey! Okay sorry it was a while since the last update, been kinda swamped with homework...Now I have to write a stupid speech ( 5 minutes long!) and it's due tomorrow...I haven't started it :P heh, this should be interesting. Okay tell me what you thought! I wanna know! Sooooo, hit the little blue button! He gets lonely!_

_kk R&R! Luv ya! Ruth._


	25. Chapter 25 Follow your heart

Friends Forever 25

.

Leaning over, Cara pushed the hair from her face, the dark goggles blocking the flames from her eyes. Welding was always fun, more fun with a partner, which was had said he'd love to help, even if Cara had told him he couldn't actually see what she was working on.

" Pass me the pipe" Cara said, holding out her gloved hand. The pipe was placed and Cara bent back over.

They were in the garage, working on some secret project that she wouldn't tell him about. They's been in there for quite some time now, just working beside each other, not a care in the world.

Just the two of them.

The garage was cluttered, lined with tools, vehicles and parts they'd been able to salvage.

Not the most romantic to say the least, but they were enjoying themselves.

Maybe later he'd tell her...or-or..nah that wouldn't work..what if-..No not that either.

Cara hummed to herself as she tossed a tool and grabbed another. It was the same tune she'd hummed from before. It must have been her favorite of something. The same hum was always on her lips when she went about working on something.

It was strange now. The little things he'd notice. They wrren't very innocent either. It was the way she'd hum, and sway her hips back and forth as if dancing to the beat. It was the way her eyes would light up when she was happy...Or mad. The way she'd bit her bottom lip when thinking, or in concentration.

Or the way her shirt would ride up, showing the delectable tanned skin underneath.

Leaning against the table, Raph smirked. She'd gone off after Casey had left, trying to find her phone, with no luck, she had nothing to do. Raph over course was there in a heart beat, trying to squeeze time in with her.'

One week. A full week to court her.

Yes, he'd gone back to Don for ideas, yet all Don had said was 'it's your girl...so it's your problem." When Raph had snapped, Don simply smiled and walked away with a final. 'follow your heart Raph'

His heart, yeah, he could follow it. But really, was it right? His heart was so confused...There was so much going on, so much he'd wanted, and wanted to know.

What did she like? What did she do everyday? Or did she sleep all day/ Schooling?

Wait.

How old was she? His age right?

His brow scrunched he went back to the piece of metal in his hands.

" glaring at it wont bend it into shape, Raphie" Cara said, her tone light. Coming out of his slight daze, Raph smiled. Cocking her head to the side, her eyes blazed as to what the smile was for, and realizing it, the smile was wiped from his face, leaving only a glare.

Cara turned, turning off the torch. With her hands covered in grease, she grabbed the first towel she could find. " Ummm, Raph? I...I gotta go and do some-some shit on the computer, for ya know school so-"

"School?" Raph laughed. " Whatcha do, fail out? when your seventeen I figured ya would've been out by now I mean-"

"who said I was seventeen?" Cara said, arching an eyebrow, mouth in a tight line.

Raph blinked. " Well...I-I just thought..well ya know, I was seven when we met so I figured you were the same..."

Cara laughed, her eyes sparkled. It was the same spark that would light up her young face so many years ago. " I'm fifteen...I...uh, turn sixteen in a couple of  
d-days."

" Seriously? Geez! Your like a bloody kid! I tho-"

" KID! are you kidding me? I'm a year younger you over grown _child!_ What the hell does it matter if I'm younger? I'm ten times more mature then any of you! You act like kids haft the time with your whining, childish gimmicks and stupid attitude! God, why can't you just-just...Gah!" Her hands were thrown in the air, the tool, clanging loudly to the ground. With her fists clenched, Cara left the garage, heading down the hall way.

Raph was right on her tail, trying to get her to stop, yet she'd just shake him off. " For chirst sake, Care..jus-jus stop! I didn't mean anythin' by it! I jus' didn't know! I'm...I'm sorry okay?"

Finally, grabbing on to her arm, he pulled her in front of him. Her dark eyes a blaze with misplaced fury. Closing her eyes, she breathed, easing her rapid heart. Opening them, and looking back up at Raph, who was now only inches from her face, the storm within her dark iris' subsided. "s-sorry...I just..Raph?" Looking up, Cara could place the emotion in Raph's eyes as he came closer.

" Raphie?" Cara said, her voice barely a whisper, cracking just lightly as Raph just looked at her with the same strange emotion.

Everything was so slow. The way her eyes flickered in the pale light, her soft soft rose lips quivering oh so slightly. It was the slow way her hand had rested upon his that gripped her shoulder. It was the way her eyes would go between his eyes and his hands, and the way the worry slid into her dark pools like a swarm.

Everything was so slow.

Raph's strength wavered slightly, and he came forward, just slightly.

" Raphie?" Cara's voiced cracked. Her eyes flickering once again. But Raph knew. Knew what he wanted to do.

He was fighting a battle he was never meant to win. Emotions always won, when it came to Raph's better judgement, and now? His heart led the way.

Guess he'd just have to follow it.

It was all about what his heart wanted now, and logic be damned he was going to followed it.

The remainder of his stubbornness collapsed and he pull Cara closer, elbow's length was no longer good enough for was looking at him intensely, really not sure, but getting the idea. She fidgeted slightly, leaning a little away, though Raph's arm blocked her from going anywhere.

The last of his walls broke then and there. He didn't want to see the worry and scared look, he wanted to see the same emotion he was showing her. Wanted to see love, not nervousness and fear.

The pale light reaching the hall way only intensified her dark eyes, lighting them with blazing crystals as they danced with life. Her tanned skin kissed with the glow as she was pressed to the wall, Raph's arm tightly wound around her waist.

" C-Care..I ...I uh..listen" Raph mumbled, his voice not over a whisper, as he leaned in ever so slowly. " I...I just ya know..well"

A small, barely there smile crossed over her rose lips. Her brown messy hair brushed from her face, and her hands rubbing over his arm to sooth his nerves.

" I know..I-I know" Cara said. Her whiskey swept voice alluring as Raph gave in.

Follow your heart...Yeah, good advice.

His eyes sliding close as he leaned in. Cara's head pressed against the wall, one knee bent, her foot resting on the wall as she looked up at his golden, half closed eyes, burning so brightly as if they could sear her very soul.

.

_Don't I suck? ...Yeah I know :P But the next chapters BIG, I didn't want to over whelm you guys X) heh. Okay, tell me what ya thought! God, romance isn't my best...funny how I'm writing this story huh? XD Ya I try :P THIS IS MY FAV. STORY! seriously. Tell me what ya thought! It was a killer chapter to write.t. Okay, I'll stop rambling now._

_I finished my speech! sorta :S She gave me any extention. heh...maybe I should get it done, huh? XD_

_OKay! R&R PLEASE! The little blue button love the attention last time...but he's a suck, and wants more! plz? You know you want to! kk Luv ya! Ruth._


	26. Chapter 26 Time

Frieds Forever

.

The moment past as fast as as it came. Her arms had tightened on his shoulders, before she violently pushed him away. She looked to be fighting with her self. Her mouth opened then closed, her smile replaced with a grim frown. Turing quickly on her heels she fled the hall before Mikey even reached the corner.

" hey Raph, whatcha doing? thought you were helping Care in the garage.." Mikey said walking up to the moody hot head who was staring down the hallway.

No response came though, he looked to be lost in thought.

" Raph?...woohoo, earth to Raphie~"

Blinking, Raph looked down at his brother. " what?" he snapped.

Mikey took a step back startled. " nothing, dude. I was just coming to see what ya guys were doing...sorry to cramp your style" Turing Mikey left the hall way, being the second one to do so.

Raph's eyes flicked between the wall where she'd stood, and the hall she'd left through so quickly.

What he really wanted to know was that through all of that, how- no why was she so quick to pull her self from it? How'd she hear Mikey, when they'd been so distracted? Raph could admit he hadn't even heard Mikey, he'd been far in, to swept up, to far gone.

Could he not sweep her far enough for her to loose track? or was it something else?

Shaking his head, Raph snarled, but his sad eyes made the snarl seem insignificant. Walking down the hallway, he went back to the garage where he knew Cara would be. Turning the corner, Raph glance inside, but Cara wasn't there. Rubbing at his neck he turned, going back down the hall way an towards the living room.

There.

Cara was at the couch, books and computer in her lap as she typed away, glancing at the book every now and then. Her clothes were changed now, how on earth she had changed so fast was beyond Raph. Though he was never good at time, it always deceived him.

Walking over to the back of the couch, Raph watched as Cara stiffened slightly, but nothing else, her figures continued to fly across the computer. Turnign her head slightly Cara could just see Raph, and he could see her.

What surprised him were the olive green glasses perched upon her nose, sitting lower so she could see over them.

"glasses?" He said quietly, leanign over the couch, right above her. She didn't turn when she answered, but her fingers clacked harder upon the key board.

"yep..just need 'em for computers and readin' sometimes."

Raph placed a hand on Cara's shoulder, turning her slightly. When she finally turned her eyes were set in a cold iron that could with stand any weapon, the heart be damned.

" I can't do this right now..I-I need...Raph I need some time."

Raph cocked his head. " what are ya-"

" You know damn well what I'm talking about." Cara said, her tone had risen, echoing about the room. Sighing she continued in a quiet tone. " This isn't right, not now"

A growl left him. " Why, though?...in the hall, you- why? Is it because I'm a t-"

"No!...It's not that. It never would be, Raphie. I don't care that your different, never have and I never will. I just didn't see-or think of yo that way. And before-before the hall way incident, I never would've thought of it"

Raph cringed, but Cara continued, her tone soft. " Raphie, you were my best friend..I still saw you that way. It would never be anything to do with you being different, it couldn't be. Your a sweet guy, once ya pass the attitude...And I'm just not sure- I can't feel the same way, not right now...its not right, not now..I need some time."

What could he say to that? She likes him, like he likes her. She has no problem with him being 'different', and she finds him to be 'sweet'. Yet she didn't feel the same way till he'd made the move, and now she wants time?

Raph gave a soft smile, out stretching a hand, he cup her cheek. " Care, take all the time that you want...I'll wait for as long as I live, for you"

Swallowing heavily, Cara turned her head away. " thank you' She said quietly, her fingers again clacking away no the computer. " I have to finish this report, it's due Tuesday, and I'm no where close to finished."

Raph nodded, then stopped. " Schools durin' the day...an' your down here for a week.."

Cara nodded once. " I do my schooling online, I've never been to a public school, or private."

" Oh" Raph answered, rubbing at the back of his neck. Was she mad at him? Was that it? She wasn't usually cold, her lively smile, or smirk made it impossible to stay mad or irritated. But now, with her mouth drawn into a tight frown, well the atmosphere changed...It was like the night on the roof, when she'd become so cold as the mad had drawn the gun, like she was a different person.

The laptop closing, jerked Raph from his thoughts, lokking over he watched Cara grab a food can, and bring it over to the tank sitting on one of the side tables. opening it, she dumper what must have been food for the reptile. Done now, Cara walked towards Don's lab. " Don wants to do a check up, I-I'll talk to ya later."

" Okay" Raph said hastily. " talk later then"

And she was gone.

.

_(Cara's POV)_

I hate Don's lab. It's the white walls, like those of a laboratory with the science projects gone wrong, and the animal that are tortured. It's the metal tools used for nothing but harm. Those blades used for slicing, pulling, tearing. It the computers, papers and text books that just scream scientist.

I hate scientists.

" Hey Donny!" I cheered happily. Don turned sharply, obviously startled from his work with what ever was in the tests tubes.

" Care! Just the person I wanted to see!" Don said happily, removing his goggles, he rolled closer to me. " Ready for your check up?"

I nodded, walking over to the cot, and sitting down. Don smiled softly, rolling over with his bag in hand. I hated that bag only brought memories, and I didn't want them here, not anymore.

Don pressed upon my ribs, softly at first then more force. " they're healing quick! I've never seen ribs heal this fast!"

Just nodding, I took a breath when he asked me so. The bright, white lights glare shining far to heavily on my eyes.

Don was talking to himself as he worked, asking me to move every now and then. Reaching over he grabbed a file. " Cara, I grabbed your medical file..you don't have much, and what you do have...it's not..It's not very could to be truthful."

I gaped. " You did _what_? Don you can't just go into my things! That's private, docs eyes only..no screw that _my _eyes only"

Don grabbed me when I tried to stand. " Cara I needed to know you medical history if I could treat you properly, now sit down and listen- I've got questions and I want them answered."

The harsh tone made me cringe. mumbling a "whateva" Don nodded.

" according to the file, when you were around eight you were rushed in with a far to high fever, and multiple lacerations...it also mentions you were under weight and pale."

Gulping I turned to him. This is why I didn't need any one reading that file. " ya got sick, on my way home, an' I fell, it wasn't anything"

Don's mouth turned feral. " It said a man came in, your uncle, and took you out the moment you were stable...There's also months later you were admitted with the same cuts, and numerous bones in your hands were broken. Then about nine moths ago, the same lacerations, but deeper, along with a gash running along your jaw.. Care what happened, and don't you dare send me bullshit, I wont take it."

Sighing I looked up at him. " Aint nothing Don, now drop it and finish yer- whateva."

Don sighed harshly, grabbing my hands and inspecting them.

" what are the scars from...I've also noticed the way you hold things and move, you hands have been damage, and re damaged- from what?"

" fighting"

" Care-"

" No, Don I aint shitting ya, It was fighting, but not recent. My uncle trained me, hard. I fucked up, I was punished. " I knew I was glaring, my eyes cold...but there was no point changing it. He knew.

" and the hospital admissions?" He asked quietly.

"...Different screw ups...Falling when my ankle twisted, leather across my knuckles, messing up in practice, bamboo...then the sparing, that was the cut on my face. And when I cried out heh, he beat me for it. "

He just sat there, eyes wide with sad, pity and heart ache.

I didn't want his pity. I'm strong, I don't need him thinking any less of me. " Don't" I snarled. " just don't..He was hard, and brutal, but it only made _me _stronger. All the training, tests, experiments, an'-and punishments, they just made me hate him more- made me stronger, and made me, me"

I could see my eyes in his. They were black again. Cold and hard.

(Don's POV)

How could I not? She's suffered since she was six years old, and no one was wiser of it. No one knew, out side her twisted uncle and his sadistic friends. They tortured her! Manipulated her, and trained her to near death. The file said more, and it only hurt to read.

What really blew me away was how kind and gentle she was. Sure she was a spit fire, and was a hothead, but it was only a surface, dig just centimeters deeper and you could see such a beautiful young women filled with love and such care for others.

But why?

The world literally kick her in the teeth, and told her to deal. She was never shown mercy, never given the happiness she deserved.

Yet the day I met her, I never would have seen it. Yes, she seemed troubled every now and then, but besides that? Nothing. Just a friend like any other.

What do you say to the girl with the world on her shoulders?

" I'm sorry" I said quietly.

Cara's head snapped up, her dark eyes alight with surprise. "w-what?"

" I'm sorry you went through that, I'm sorry no one was there for you, and I'm sorry we never found you sooner."

It was like a blast of light. Her eyes exploded with sparks of stars, brighter then those in the sky. It was like the life was thrusted back into her, taking away the cold gaze.

Her lips quivered slightly. " Don..I-.."

Cara's head dropped on my shoulder. " thank you" Came the quietest of whispers, and I couldn't help but smile.

" I'm here for you Care, and so's everyone else..." I hesitated before adding. " Raph especially."

She stiffened slightly. "I-I know he is. I'm just scared to hurt him or not be enough for him..Don attachments aint the best for me, they don't end well, and they always hurt something."

Hesitating, I placed a hand on her back, rubbing gently, soothing, I hoped. " you're everything Raph could ever want, trust me. I'm fairly certain he's loved you since the beginning...It's the way he looks at you, smiles at you, which is rare, he never smiles...It's the way you calm him, center him and show him logic when his anger blinds him."

No response.

" Care, you couldn't be any less of a person you are, how could he not like that? You're you and no one else."

Cara looked up at that, a bark of laughter leaving her. " Trust me Don, I've got more secret then I can count, I'm-"

" Everyone has secrets, maybe you just need someone to tell them to?"

" he-he tried to kiss me, Donny..an'-an' I pushed him away...I can't do it. There's so much I can't handle, and I'm going to hurt him, I know I will.. I just need some more time"

It wasn't any different then really how Raph felt. It was the same 'what if I'm not good enough', 'what if they reject me?'...So many what ifs. Why couldn't they just go for it?

" I need time Don, and I told 'im that..." Cara said, her head rose looking at me, but then she froze.

I turned just in time to see a flash of emerald green and red leave the door way.

"...damn."

.

_Sooooooooo, tired. I haven't slept properly the last few nights, I'm pooped. OKay, but I got the chapter out! Hope the POV's made sense O.o If they don't' tell me and idk I'll re-write it. ya not very romantic, eh? Rough push, and storm away...damn would that suck o.O. Okay so ya learn more about Cara's past, you see a little why she's so hard at times, and stuff. You find out she's scared of hurtin' Raphie-boy/ not being enough. Ummm, ya okay I'm perty much zoning out now :P Oh! you find out she wears glasses! and she needs time to figure out her feelings. __**Friend or lover**__? _

_**CNS~ **__huzah! I updated! XD hope ya liked it ^^  
__**Milly~**__Woo! gotcha hooked, and I hope you love the new chappie :)  
__**Amy~ **__Thanks so much hun ^^ ha, glad I don't suck, at least for you :P see if I change your opinion with this chappie, since I'm barely sane at the moment :P _

_OH! All my readers ( that haven't done so already) come find me on ! I'd love to 'watch' you guys along with you 'watching' me. Plus you'd get to see my rants, and vote on which stories shall be updated :P heh, along with just random crap I ramble about ^^'. I also have some fan art up for this story, and I do request piccy's as well :P ( did some for crazynutsquirrel) Ha! Forgot to say~ My user name on there is xxruthlessxx just like on here._

_OKAY, I'm done talking, I'll leave now...R&R! The blue button loves the attenion, thus his happiness this far XD All my love, Ruth._**  
**


	27. Chapter 27 Tunnels to hotheads

Friends Forever.

Pardon the language in this one.

.

Cara watched the red and green disappear from the door, Don cringed slightly, but didn't move when Cara got up quickly and dashed after him, her medical file in hand still.

Searching the hall, Cara saw no sigh of the hothead as her frantic dark eyes scanned. Turing towards the the stairs she heard the quietest of sounds of the lair door resealing. Smirking to herself, she went to the door, Don's words of staying in the lair passing through her mind, but they weren't strong enough to keep her from Raph. Only in her slippers, she hit the button, watching the door barely open before slipping out and resealing the door.

The sewers were damp, smelt horrid, were filled with bugs and rodents, but it was also dark. The shadows danced, twirling and tangling over everything, sending silent shivers along her spin. It was the whistle of air, searing thorugh the tunnels as if tempting her to slip, to fall, and never return to her loved ones.

She wasn't afraid though. Dark was her savour. Dark was the one who would come to her rescue, make her disappear into nothing and never return, for it was always in the night when she'd leave..

Dark saved her more then once when she was younger as well, and older if she could really count those.

Her hand on the dirtied wall, Cara closed her eyes, letting her other senses take over. She was always more sur ein the dark when her eyes were closed, it was like a dream, so having her eyes closed aloud her to follow said dream with out the fear of what her eyes could tell her.

"one...t-two...three..." Counting each stone in the wall, she rounded a corner.

Nothing.

No noise, and no Raphael.

Calming her racing heart, she continued down the tunnel, not sure where she was going, but continued to count.

Another corner. " sixty-seven...sixty-eight..." hearing a pebble fall into the water, Cara stopped, listening. She was thankful she had good hearing, it was a large help when it cam to finding someone...be nice if the bugs would make less noise though.

Strong, yet silent steps were heard up ahead of her. " Raphie?" Cara called out, smiling in relief when she heard a muffled curse.

" What the shell, are ya doing out here?" Raph hissed, walking up to Cara and grabbing her shoulders. His gaze faultered in the dim lighting, saddening, before he released his hold.

Cara couldn't help but miss the contact. " Raph, why'd you run?...do you have any idea how long it took me to find you?"

" What not happy with Don's presence? Don couldn't help ya?" Raph sneered sarcastically.

Cara bit back full force. " What the fuck did you think you heard Raph? Donny was checking up on my ribs, went through my file and shit! for christs sake, why are you such a jealous nit all the time?"

" What you nice hug touchy feel shit not on you agenda of being seen? ya could have at least told me, so I didn't look like a bloody fool!"

" What-Did-You-Hear" Cara said, pronouncing each word with precise poison.

Growling, Raph poised his face inches from hers. "I heard ya telling sweet-damn-innocent-Don that ya just need a lil more time and everything would be fine...heard ya saying not to breathe a words bought nothin' and I-"

The snap was quick and loud, echoing around the tunnels as it bounce off the walls. Cara, now with her fingers poised for another snap, waited for Raph to look her in her sparkling dark eyes. " shut it, ya moron. If you ease drop, do it right."

Raph blinked. " But-"

" Shut ya trap- come on, I hate these damn sewers." Cara said, reaching out she grabbed Raph's hand tightly, tugging him allowing, her other hand running across the bricks as she mouthed the numbers.

Stopping outside the lair, the light from the door opening coming out, Cara sighed, grabbing both of Raph's hands in hers. " Raphael, listen an listen close cause I'm only sayin' this once."

Getting a nod, Cara continued. " Donny did my check up- said I was healing fast..he-he had my medical file, read it to..I wasn't happy, ya know- It personal, and I didn't want people knowing bout all that..After that we got talking, 'bout _you, _Raph, and how I needed time, how I liked you but couldn't right now...Now quit being a shit"

Raph watched her, eyeing her closely." Care...I'd wish ya'd quit hiding from me-"

Hand on his cheek and Raph looked to her deep dark iris'. " No more hiding, I'm promise, and I don't break promises." Reaching into her back pocket she took out the folder file. " Here, read it, I don't care...just don't jump to conclusions before you ask me first, alright? "

With her hands leaving his emerald cheeks, Cara grabbed his hand, yanking him inside. Going over the the couch they sat down, side by side, and watched tv, completely content with just being with each other.

But it was the cold hazel eyes that watched the two from the shadows just inside the dojo's door and it was those eyes that only proved to grow colder with every laugh from the two sitting peacefully on the couch.

.

_Hey guys! Extremely short chapter I know :/ Next ones long, and important so woo! tell me what you thought! Sorry for lack of updates, had a bunch of school work to do. I kicked but with the speech! Going into competition! Woo! I have present to come out soon for all of you! Just need to squeeze in time! _

_Reviews would be beyond loved and wanted, badly ^^_

_All my luv, Ruth. R&R plz!_


	28. Chapter 28 Music, and 20 questions

Friends Foreva chapter 28

.

"Are you done with the carrots?" Cara asked, not looking up from cutting the onion.

The entire kitchen smelt of a smooth soupy broth. Tv had gotten boring, and Cara was hungry. Saying she wouldn't touch another pizza with a ten foot poll, she dashed off to see what was in the fridge. Finding veggies, old chicken that was half eaten, and a can of tomatoes, juice included, she set about making home made chicken noodle...with a twist.

"...Yup" Raph said, a soft smirk playing across his face as he finished the last cut of the orange veggie. Grabbing the cutting board, he walked around her, dropping the carrots into the large soup pot. A scrape of the knife and they splashed into the chicken flavoured broth.

Cara closed her eyes, sighing contently as the smell wafted her way. " hmmm, needs something" Cara hummed and hawed to herself.

"Oh?" Raph said, going be hind her to go to the otherside. Pausing, Raph hesitently wrapped his arms around her curved waist. To his surprise, she leaned back onto him instead of stiffening and pulling away.

After talking in the sewers, then the tv watching, that really consisted of not watching tv, Cara had changed- Like flipping a switch. She'd opened like a blossoming flower, ready to show her colors. She'd been much more open, her answers leaving her with ease, no hesitation.

" Ya, just don't know what yet" She muttered.

Leaning his head on her shoulder, Raph watched the soup bubble and boil as it cooked. " I dunno, I aint a cook, jus' that help" He said with a smirk. " Besides it taste good to me..."

Leaning her head to his, she hummed. Perking, she moved from his arms, grabbing the can of left over tomato juice. Dumping it into the soup, the broth turned pinkish, and she smiled. "There, now we wait, add some salt, and lunch is ready."

" Well, aren't you a good cook?" Raph laughed.

She laughed, her eyes sparkling as if they were alive with tiny dancers as they sprung to life. " I work in a kitchen, course I'm a good cook"

Shaking his head, Raph moved to throw the cutting board into the sink.

" I got it" She said, grabbing his hands and the cutting board.

" Fine, what eva" Rph said, about to move he noticed she still had a grip.

" No more hiding Raphie, I promise" She whispered, her voice so timid she sounded like a different person.

Looking at her in confusion, he cupped her cheeks. " I know Care, you told me that already"

"..yes, I know, I'm just saying it again. If-If there's anything you want to know, I will tell you, okay? The medical file, it doesn't say all of the truth, yes it's truthful towards injury, but there's more to them, alright. It wasn't a wasted life, I am quite happy where I am now, es-especially with..with you"

Another thing. Cara had basically told him to just read the file. Everything in it. Raph had taken it with a grain of salt. Sure she was opening up, but what if what he read was more then he'd want? Yet she'd smiled, and sat beside him as he read through, she gave answers and stories as they went through the files of broken bones, sickness, fevers, lack of food, and harsh cuts.

Leaning up she kissed him gently on the cheek. " I know I've told you, I'm just sayin' that I promise you Raphael, no secrets"

Feeling his heart swell, Raph pressed his forehead to hers. " I know, and ya don't need ta tell me, I get it, I do"

"I know" She said, her voice soft like velvet, so different, yet so similar to her whiskey swept voice. " Now, where's Don, Mikey and Casey? They're going to need to eat."

Raph smiled at how she changed the subject. " Probably in the living room playing video games, Casey sure left fast after your lil talk with him" Raph snickered. "Though I suppose most would run, huh?"

Cara smirked. "True, well off you go, go get 'em" Turning back to the stove, she slowly stirred the soup. A pat to her side, and Raph was out of the kitchen.

" Still gotta find my damn phone, need to get that call in, 'fore poor Casey goes stir crazy." She mumbled, still stirring the soup slowly.

" I thought we had a deal, Cara"

Not turning from her soup, she answered. " Yes, we did. But I am no longer playing Leonardo, the deal is off. Besides you didn't keep your end very well, now did you?"

Hearing him, sigh, she smirked, just a little. " Fine, but this isn't the end to this discussion."

Her head lifted. " No it isn't."

Hearing voices, Cara turned with a smile.

" Lunch is ready" Cara said, pulling bowls from the cupboard as she watched Leo disappear from sight.

" Dude, smells awesome!" Mikey said happily, going straight for his seat as bowls were set about.

Don, and Casey soon came along, Raph behind them. Smiles and smirks filtered over their faces as they sat, being severed with bowls balanced upon her head and both hands.

" Smells wonderful, Care- we don't eat soup often" Don said, taking the bowl happily. Cara just smiled. " didn't think ya did, seems you just eat junk food, I can barley stand the stuff, you eat it like it's heaven"

" Uh, cause it is!" Mikey and Casey chimmed in, laughing as they high fived before diving into the hearty food.

Cara made a face, then served the food. " Where's Splinter and Leo? They not hungry?"

Don shook his head. " No, Splinter left and went to Aprils, saying his shows were on, and April had this new DVD she wanted him to see"

Cara nodded, sitting down between Raph and Casey. " And Leo?"

" Meditation, as usual" Raph said, digging into his soup.

Rolling her eyes, Cara took a small sip of the little amount of food she'd taken.

" Not hungry, Care? You aren't eating much" Don said, looking up from his food.

" She barely eats anything, dude! Every time Care's here she barley eats! And the look of her fridge says there isn't much at home she eats either"

Cara scowled at Mikey, shutting him up instantly. " I don't eat much is all, never re-really hungry so I eat when I need it, otherwise it's simply useless "

Raph looked at her with slight surprise. " Useless? Seriously Care, food is tha best thing runnin here, enjoy it for hells sake"

Cara just shook her head, eating a little more of her soup. " What eva" She mumbled, getting up and dumping the bowl into the sink.

Casey turned to Raph, a knowing smirk plastered on his face, Raph raised an eye ridge the ate a mouth full. " So hows your thing going?"

Choking slightly, Raph coughed. Cara who was turned to the sink, hid a giggle by turning on the radio.

" Aint no thing." Raph countered, only causing Casey to shake his head as he laughed, gulping down the last of his soup.

" Here ya go babe" Casey called, leaning back in his chair to pass Cara his bowl, who took it with out question. Raph only stiffened slightly, punching his friend in the arm. Casey smirked at Raph. " Wasa matter Raphie-boy? Me pickin' on ya girl gettin on your nerves~" Casey sang out, standing to dodge the punch that went his way, as the pissed turtle stood as well, charging. Thinking quick he grabbed Cara's shoulders, hiding behind her.

" Hey! I am not a human shield here!" Cara growled but laughter filled her voice, watching Raph try to reach around her to grab at Casey, Cara moved from side to side, trying to help Raph get his hands on the human.

" No fair babe! Your tha worst shield eva!" Casey said, lifting her slightly by the shoulders to block Raph.

Hearing Mikey and Don laughing Cara smiled more, ducking and moving as Raph circled around her, Casey moving to the counter.

Hearing a throat clear, everyone froze turning to the doorway with the small furry rat standing there, an amused smile playing over his furry lips. " It is time for practise my sons...And Mr. Jones, should you not be heading home, it is becoming quite late"

Don and Mikey bowed, Mikey with a quick quip then left, while Don left with a small smile. Casey, relishing in the surprised gasp he got from Cara when he tickled at her sides again, then left the kitchen. " See ya Raphie! Bye babe~" Then he was gone.

Rolling his eyes, Raph grumbled, only causing Cara to smirk. " Su matter Raph, he gettin' to your nerves?"

" Shell yes he is, damn-"

" Raphael, language" Splinter said, but the was humor in his voice.

Still grumbling to himself, Raph left with his sensei to the dojo.

Shaking her head, Cara set to cleaning off the tables.

.

" Leonardo, Raphael, begin...Michelangelo, Donatello, begin as well." Splinter announced, watching as his sons charged upon their opponents

.

.

" No way dude! That doesn't answer the question!" Mikey stated, walking beside Don on their way towards the kitchen. They could hear the radio playing so Cara must still me there.

" It answers the question Mikey, your simply fishing for the 'goods' " Don said, shaking his head in amusement.

Raph was behind them, his amber eyes dancing. " What eva, Mike. Don ya turn."

Don nodded. " Alright, Raph...if you had the choice between a dinner with..Oh I don't know the-"

" Shhh!" Mikey said, he was peaking around the edge of the door frame that lead to the kitchen. With what stealth they could muster Don and Raph came to the door.

Cara.

She was swaying in tune with the music, foot tapping and a twirl when she stepped to the fridge. But that wasn't what their attention was on, well not all of it at least. No, it was her voice. She was singing.

Her whiskey swept voice given the tune a new life, a different feel, yet it flowed like harmony, the words dancing upon her lips as if they always belonged there.

" Send me away with the words of a love song... ahoh, ballad of a peace dove, ...go with peace and love..gather up your tears keep 'em in you pocket save them for a time when your really gonna need them...oh the sharp knife of a short life..Oh well I've had just enough time...so put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls"

The song ended and the next began.

" Games changes and fears..where will they go from here." Cara sang, her voice was quiet as she tried to keep her voice down but that didn't stop the beautiful lower blues voice to float to the brothers ears. " when will they stop. I believe that faith, has brought us here, and we should be together babe, but we're not"

Raph stepped closer to the door, almost going in side, but not wanting her to stop. He watched her hips as they swayed to the beat, never faltering.

" I play it off but- again, for ninja your not very sneaky" Cara said, smiling lightly at the sheepish brothers, who finally came into the kitchen. Cara laughed, and went back to putting food away, humming as she went.

" Care! Wanna play a game? Donny is a chicken and can't answer a question" Mikey said, sticking out his tongue when Don glared his way.

" Sure, why not" Cara said, gabbing Raph's hand and dragging him to the sink. Sighing Raph leaned against the edge, drying dishes as she passed them to her.

" Okay~! So it's like, ya know, twenty questions. I ask, you answer! okay?" Getting a nodded from her, Mikey beamed his smile. " K...hmmm, full name?"

" Cara-Lynn Stryder" Cara said, not turning, as she continued with the dishes.

" Cara-Lynn? huh. that why Casey was callin' ya Lynn? I always th-"

" I go by Lynn at work and around people I'm not very close to, I find it easier if they don't know me completely."

Don nodded, and then Mikey continued. " Sweet dudette, glad your Carebear to us though. " Mikey said, beaming a smile. " Okay, best trait? suppose that isn't really a question though, since like ya know, your you, and you probably the best babe we've had"

Cara laughed out right at that, a blush covering her cheeks. " I'm taking that as a compliment"

Don chuckled at her blush. " Compliments new to you? You blush like your shy"

Ducking at the words, Cara busied herself. " no just, uh, no what eva, next question hun"

Mikey nodded, stretching his legs out. " Uh, oh! What were your parents like?"

" Mikey!" Don snarled, glaring at Mikey who shrunk from the gaze.

" What? I jus-...oh, sorry I was thinking" Mikey mumbled, giving her apologetic eyes.

But Cara smiled, a little sadly. " No, I don't mind, Donny don't do that, you'll give him a heart attack from the anxiety...My parents. Well my mom was Amanda, and my dad, he was Carey. They named me after them. Lynn was my moms middle name while they changed Carey to Cara."

Raph smiled softly, watching as she looked to be reminiscing.

" They were kind" Cara started, turning to wash left over dishes as she talked, back to the boys. " My momma, she was a cook, could make anything with little ta nothin'. Said that's what got them together. While-while my dad, he was a biker, always on the road with tha guys. He'd gone ta that cafe where my mom worked, and well, hit it off. They were good people, I mean, I-I didn't know everything, just what I can remember, but what is there? They were the best memories out there."

Watching the bubbles, Cara let memories flow.

.

_" Daddy higher! I wanna go higher!" The little girl yelled, giggling with joy as the swing was pushed again, sending her higher into the air. The man smiled happily as his daughter pumped her legs and laughed, causing his whiskered face to crinkle with a smile. His fine, dark hair shaved down, but well trimmed. His bright blue eyes sparkling with life. _

_" Care, I push you any higher and you'll fall! Come on now, not much longer Momma wants us home before sunset" Carey said, slowing his pushes so the girl would stop her swinging._

_Smiling when she jumped off, her eyes sparkling with a gleam brighter then any star, Cara ran around in the grass before diving into her fathers arms. _

_"I wouldn't fall Daddy, you always catch me"_

_._

Raph watched Cara's eyes flash with memories, only wishing she would share them.

Perking up, Cara turned a little. " So? What else Mikey."

" How bout that singing of yours? Where'd you learn that? Or like...?"

A bigger smile this time. " Well, my Dad. He-he used to sing me to sleep, every single night..No matter how tired he was. nd it wasn't any cheap lullaby, no. It was always a song with meaning ya know? My favorite was always 'I Try' just because his voice made it seem so special.- So after a while, I wanted to sing..Hell I even said to 'im- Dad, I'mma gonna sing, Daddy, sing like Macy, sing like Pink, an' Tracy and I aint neva gonna give that up...I never saw such a smile on his face" Cara said, her voice was quite, emotions winning over her shield.

" But I was a kid, ya know?" Cara cleared her throat, washing the last dish.

The brothers nodded, seeing the sadness, but also the love she held for her former family.

" I'm going to go and uh, finish my assignment, before it's due" Cara said, drying off her hands, and heading out of the kitchen and into the living room. " Raph? Are you still coming or ya gonna hang with ya bros?"

Raph's head shot up. When ever Cara had become close to emotions, she'd leave, not wanting any one to be there, so him being asked to come? That was new.

" Ya Care, I'll be right there"

Cara nodded, going out of the kitchen and heading for the couch where she not only did her work, but slept, sat, and where all her things sat. Seeing green Cara smiled as Raph joined her on the couch. Moving to get comfy, Cara scooted over, to meld to Raph's side, sighing happily as she rested her head against his shoulder. Moving slightly, Raph moved said arm so that it would be around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him and hearing no complaint, Raph relaxed against her.

Funny how she calmed him so easy. There was non of the normal anger, none of the normal haze of emotions, it was just clear.

" Thought you had to do an assignment." Raph said, and could have slapped himself.

_'Good thinking moron. Ya get her with ya, actually with ya! And you think getting her ta move is smart? Dumb ass-'_ Raph thought to himself, scowling slightly.

Cara just hummed, snuggling closer as she got comfy. " Nah, it can wait" She whispered, her dark eyes looking up at him as they sparkled with such fire that Raph could feel his heart beating within his chest as he gazed at the beauty of that was only for him.

.

_Hey. Okay, long time no update. I've got sorta two reasons. First, school kicked my ass. Second, I re-wrote this chapter like 5 times, and I hated it. IDK how this one went so tell me please! ^^' I'd love to hear what ya thought! chapter was long, and I don't know if my points were put across accurately. :P Oh, the songs that were mentioned, or sung were 'If I die young' by 'the band perry' and also 'I Try' by ' Macy Gray' both good songs._

_Totally unrelated~ I won silver in the speech competition! I was so nervous! But yay! ^^_

_KK All my love to my readers and reviewers XD R&R please! Luv ya! Ruthy._


	29. Chapter 29 Memories, calls and beds

Friends Forever. 29

.

_Rubbing her dark eyes, the five year old girl sat up in her little bed. The wind had woken the small child, sending her to hide under the red blankets to get away from the raging storm. " Mommy" Cara whispered, not wanting to wake her father._

_He'd been gone all week, away working. He'd just come home, tired and grumpy. Cara had, of course, ran to him with stories and questions. Carey had smiled, rubbing her head before promptly falling onto the couch with a grunt. " In the morning my baby, I will listen ta everything, daddy's really tired right now"_

_Cara had nodded, a quick kiss to his cheek, then went down the small hall way to her room. Blowing a kiss, she went to her room room, the door creaking as she closed it behind her._

_Now it was close to midnight, mom and dad were in bed and Cara sat there, huddled in her blankets, shivering slightly from the evil storm that threatened to eat her alive._

_" Mom?"_

_Nothing._

_Taking a deep breath, Cara poked her head out. Her long brown hair, sweeping around her face, messy from being under the blankets. Pulling her red blanket about her shouders, Cara placed her feet on the cold, creaking wood floor._

_Tip toeing over to her door, she peeked her head out._

_It was dark, except for the kitchen. Her mouth twisted into a slight frown- the lights were always turned off..._

_Calming her self, and pulling her blanket upon her shoulders, Cara set her little shoulders, and came out of her room, going towards the light._

_Low voices could be heard._

_" Manda, Manda look at me" It was Cara's father, his low voice, nothing but a rumble as he kept his voice down, wishing to keep the child down the hall asleep. Ya, because that worked._

_" And what are we suppose to do Carey? There's nothing left. Your gone all week, working, and what do we have for it? Were barley scrapping by" The woman said, her head on the mans chest, even as she snarled at him._

_" So I'll take that second job at the mechanics shop. John said he'd give me the job hands down" Carey said, holding his wife by the shoulders, his hands rubbing along her arm reassuringly._

_" Right, so Cara can't see you more? You know how much she misses you" Amanda said, taking a step back, and leaning against the stove. " You know she's a daddy's girl...you being away more will hurt her, she misses you to much."_

_Carey sighed, rubbing vigorously at his face. " then we just make do. John will lend me the money for the rent and I'll pay 'im back next pay check."_

_Stepping closer, Cara cringed when the floor squeaked._

_Both parents turned to her. _

_" Cara-lynn, what are you doing up?" Carey said, walking over and picking up the small girl who snuggled close._

_" Stupid storm" She mumbled._

_" Language Cara" Said her mom who came beside Carey, smiling at the girl._

_Lifting her head, Cara looked at her father. " Dad, I can get a job! I'mma good cook, I help mom!"_

_The man smiled proudly at his daughter. " Nah, Care, we're fine just how we is. Besides how are you going to sing if your workin' so hard?"_

_Cara smiled tiredly, yawning and settled her head on her dads chest. " Okay.. But I don't like the storm"_

_Patting her back, Carey carried her down the hall way. " Course baby, me neither. How bout I sing till ya go to sleep? huh?"_

_._

Jerked from her daze by a nudge, Cara looked up at Raph from her spot with her head on his lap. " What?"

" Nothin' ya just looked like ya were thinkin' bout something" Raph said, smirking down at her.

Cara sat up, stretching slightly. " eh, Just my parents when I was little."

Rah nodded, stretching slightly as well, trying to rid the kink running along his neck.

" silly really" Cara mumbled. " They've been dead four ten years. Think I'd quit, huh?"

But Raph smiled. " Nah, I'd think about 'em to. They were family, and that smile ya got means they were pretty sweet parents, right?"

Cara nodded, resting her head back on Raph's shoulder. " Ya, they were...You'd like my dad. He had a temper like no other. Heh, my mom? Took her one glance at 'im and he'd calm down- just like that."

Raph gave her side a tug, and she smiled. " So ya got a mix of them? Cool. Hey Care...Listen I-I was wondering-."

" Did you hear that?" Cara said, tearing herself away from Raph she flipped over the back of the couch, her bottom up in the air.

" What the hell are ya doing?"

A ring sounded out, and Raph knew she'd found that missing cell phone. Bringing her self back over the couch, Cara flipped the phone open.

" hello?" Cara said, her voice curious. She hit a button putting it on speaker phone.

_" where the hell are you? Seriously, you were supposed to be with me tonight! Now I'm home alone with my little friend, and have no one to help me take care of him!"_

Raph's hackles rose at the sound of the teenage boys voice. Take care of _what?_

Cara read his expression and almost doubled over in laughter. She shook her head at him, her eyes danced wildly.

" Hey Jake. Wasa matter, can't take care of him all by yer lonesome? It can't be that much trouble for yourself"

"_Your evil, you know that! And your just rubbing it in! Where are you?"_

Cara smirked, obviously having fun. " I'm staying at a friends house, why?"

Raph could feel anger building, but didn't know why. Who was this Jake? Take care of what? And why was Cara so teasing to him?

"_A friends? And what you couldn't tell me? Geez Lynn, you think You know a girl, then BAM, you screw me over by leaving me with him!"_

Cara rolled her eyes. " Jake, it's past midnight, what's the big deal? He's-"

_" Wide awake. Bouncing around the damn room, like a ape, and wont sleep because 'Lynn's not here to sing me to sleep, so meh!' Lynn seriously, can you just come and put him to sleep? Pleaaaase?"_

Oh. Okay. So what, Jake's babysitting, or something?

Asking a question with his eyes, Cara nodded telling him she'd explain.

" Jake, I'm stayin' at a friends, I aint coming ova there just to help you get Charlie to go to sleep...If you want put him on the phone, I'll see if I can calm him down."

_" You my god, Lynn. ...CHARLIE! It's LYNN, get your butt ova here!"_

There was rustling, then the sound of a child, before the phone sound as if it hit the floor, a snarl then finally. _" Lynn! Where are you? I ate a bug! Are you coming home now? Jake being a doofus!"_

Raph chuckled at the kid. Yeah, he even sounded like a hand full.

" Hey hun, I'm at a friends. Charlie you really shouldn't eat bugs. No I'm not coming home. And tell Jake to go jump in a hole."

Hearing the boy giggle, Cara smiled. " Charlie...It's past midnight, little man...Time for bed."

Hearing a saddened sigh, Cara smirked.

_"...Okay, love you Lynn!"_ Charlie said, happily.

" Love you to little man, now bed before I sick the dust bunnies on you!"

"_no! I'll go, I'll go!"_

Jake grabbed the phone, with a laugh. " _Don't get why he listens to you. Thanks Lynn, your a life savour"_

" No prob, talk later."

The phone went dead after that, and Cara leaned back on the couch. Raph raised an eyes brow at her, prompting her to speak.

" Jake's the Mason's eldest son, Charlies the youngest. I shared a room with them when I live with them. I always ended up putting Charlie to bed"

Rah stiffened slightly. " You shared a room with two guys? Jake, he's like, your age isn't that well-"

Cara giggled slightly, nuzzling her head under his chin. " I shared everything with them. Room, bath room- which was more amusing then you'd think- kitchen, everything. but lets just say there was never a worry about him, uh, making a move."

Raph's brow crunched at that. " What do ya mean?"

" Umm, let just say Mr. mason would have be-headed him." Cara said, getting up and walking over to her box of things. " Though Mr.M may like you...Maybe"

Raph blinked, then stifled a laugh. " Oh, heh, kay"

Smiling, Cara gave him a pat on the shoulder. " Heh, yup."

Rubbing at her back, she threw her T-shirt off, leaving only her tank top. " Sleeping on this couch is killing my back." She grumbled.

Walking over to her, Raph cocked his head. " well, that aint gonna do, guess we'll have at find a bed for ya."

Smiling, Cara's eyes lit brighter then the stars. " I know" Cara said, grabbing his hand and dragging him up the stairs. Going towards the back storage, Raph cocked his head.

" Care, there aint nothing back there."

" yes there is" She said, still dragging him to the door. opening it wide, Cara went in pulling the cord for the light. Stepping over a few boxes and digging a little deeper, she let out a satisfied sigh. " see? bed!"

Raph looked to where she was pointing and yep, sure enough, there was a bed. " How the hell did you know that was there?"

Cara smirked. " Don sent me in here to look for something he needed, saw the mattress but for got about it."

Helping her drag it out, Raph got it to the hall way. " K , now what?"

Biting at her lower lip, Cara perked. " Easy, your room"

His head snapped to her direction. " My room? Why my room?"

Sighing Cara shook her head, walking around the edge to be inches from his face, and smirk playing across her rose lips. " Easy dumb ass. Ya got the most room, since, ya know, your bed floats...I'll just put my bed in the corner, it'll work, plus then Mike can have the living room back"

Swallowing, Raph nodded. " k, my-my room it is then."

Cara smiled widely, then walked back to her end of the mattress, grabbing the end and helped Raph carry it away.

" See? Nice and simple." Cara said smiling." Now come on, I need to go make a phone call"

.

_Hey guys! Sup? I updated! Yay! ^^ Tell me what ya thought XD Important awesome part coming soon :D Even I can wait for it :P_

_KK R&R please! Pretty please? ^_^ kk Luv ya! Ruth._


	30. Chapter 30 Sleep

Friends forever 30  
_Nothing 'M' rated in this story. None. And I'm hoping you know what I mean. Sorry I just don't see it in this story. If you wanted it, idk, I'll write something separate._ ^^

.

"well done my sons, your katas have improved greatly, including your patience" Master Splinter said, bowing to his sons before scurrying out of the dojo. " Now to bed with you, I will not have tired sons for practice tomorrow morning."

Waiting till their master left, the boys finally let out a sigh of relief.

" Dude! That was gruesome!" Mikey whined rolling onto the floor with a groan. Don flopped down beside him with a huff.

" He thinks were made of steel, that's my only hypothesis"

Leo rolled his shoulders, then set about cleaning his swords. " He simply wishes to push us harder, since were older, we should be able to handle it."

Raph set about wiping the sweat from his neck and arms, no words leaving him, his mind on something else.

Dinner had passed quickly and with little excitement. Cara and Mikey had banned together and had taken over the entire kitchen. Not that anyone complained, no, the food was amazing. It was plainly the thought that she had seemed distracted. Not unhappy, just...As if she was preoccupied.

They'd set her side of Raph's room up quickly, she'd grabbed her box of clothes and odd balls and set it to the side. She didn't take much room up gecko tank had set perfectly on his desk. After that, he'd again gone to ask his question, yet she changed the subject, gave a squeeze to his shoulder, and fled the room. Then as they set about the garage, setting new tires onto the battle shell, Raph had seen her eyes almost dull. The way she simply followed the task, not enjoying, just simply doing it. When Raph had asked if there was something wrong? She gave him a tired smile, simply saying she was tired.

Tired. Yeah, she looked it. Dark shadows were forming under her beautiful eyes, her form more sluggish, and her shoulders sagged slightly, as if the world was being carried on by her.

She'd sat with them at dinner, as if nothing was wrong- tired or not- and seemed like her normal self. Nothing sluggish, quite happy, normal Cara self. Then Splinter had come, asking them to the dojo for their late practice, and with a wave of her hand, she had disappeared from their view.

" I call the couch! I call the tv, and no one , I repeat, no one! Gets it till like I dunno, I'm in a coma er something!" Mikey announced loudly, dashing off to the living room, the game playing soon after. Don rolled his eyes, mumbling something about a project then left to his lab.

Now with only Raph and Leo left, Raph sighed. Bed, yeah, bed was good, bed was comfy, and he was oh so tired...  
" What would you say to going to the farm house?" Leo said unexpectedly, catching Raph off guard.

"w-what? Farm house?" Raph said looking at Leo who sat still polishing his swords. " What brought that on? Ya hate leavin' the city."

Simply shrugging, Leo looked up. " I just thought it would be a nice change. Besides, summer is just around the corner, it would be nice to spend sometime there, away from everything, and everyone."

That caught Raph's attention. " Everyone. Ya mean Care, don't pull shit Leo, I aint hearing it an-"

Heaving a sigh, Leo stood. " Just think about it. Away from everything, just a week or two"

And he left.

Scrubbing his face, Raph sighed. Yes, he missed the farm house. His brothers didn't know it but the farm house was probably one of his favorite places to be. It was the stars, you could see them clearly there. The smell, the grass, and-and just everything.

It was peaceful.

Scrubbing at his tired eyes, Raph tossed his towel in an arc into the pantry before going up the stairs to his room.

Opening the door wide, Raph froze.

There on the mattress, was Cara. The blankets were tangled and thrown around, covering only sections of her body. Her hair was thrown across her face, wisping and waving idly around her. She wore a baggy grey T-shirt and flannel boxers which only caused Raphael to smile.

Only Cara..

Walking into the room, Raph kept his feet light, not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty. Dropping his gear loosely around on the ground, Raph stepped over his things about to climb into the hammock when a rustle stopped him.

She shivered, moving to roll so Raph could see her face from his position. Her face scrunched till she moved again, burrowing in on herself, trying to warm.  
Raph couldn't stop the smiled.

How on earth she could be cold at this time of year was beyond him. Summer was coming, and coming quick. The heat wave would knock them down quick. Yet here she was, shivering as if it was winter.

Grabbing her blanket that had piled at her hips, Raph pulled it over her shoulders. She smiled in her sleep, nuzzling the soft fabric before settling again.

Smiling, Raph brushed his hand across her cheek. She sighed, leaning to his touch, which frankly surprised him. She didn't seem like one for physical contact really.

Though, if he thought about it, it sorta, kinda, maybe made sense. Cara spent most of her life with a cold hearted bastard who just happened to be family. The only true contact she would have received would have been from sparring, or punishment.

Brushing her hair from her face, he simply stared.

It was nice seeing no stern look, no worry lines or her frown when she was lost in thought.

A sweet sigh left her lips, and it made Raph's heart flutter. His name, his name floated past delicate rose lips.

Closing his tired eyes, Raph stood from his kneeling position and walked over to his hammock, finally crawling in.

Tomorrow, tomorrow he'd ask.

No matter what.  
.

_Hey, okay my bad on the no updates, but I'm swamped with work at the moment, hence how short this chapter is :S, sorry. Promise to have the next chapter up sooner then the last ^^. For now tho, please R&R! I'd love the feed back ;) kk All my love!, Ruthy...Now, off to bed bed for I crash. :) _


	31. Chapter 31 Blessing

Friends forever 31.

.

Sneaking out of the room in far to early hours of the morning Raph glanced back at the girl curled up on the mattress. She'd buried her self under the blankets, just the top of her head visible.

Shaking his head, Raph smiled then disappeared from the room heading down the hall way to the kitchen where he'd hope he would be there.

The lair was still dark, little or no light illuminating from anywhere. Walking through the living room, Raph went for the kitchen where the smallest amount of light escaped from. Turning into the kitchen, Raph gave a faint smile.

There sitting in his chair was his master. A single candle glowed brightly in the middle of the table, the tea pot they'd given him a few Christmas's ago perched in perfection. Splinter sat sipping his tea, ears layed back in content.

Clearing his throat, Raph walked in tot he kitchen. Master Splinters ears perked at the sound turning he looked at Raph with surprise. " My son? I did not expect you, more so to be Leonardo."

Raph nodded, sitting opposite from his master. " Had ta ask ya something Masta, thought I'd catch ya when no one else would snoop."

Giving a warm smile, Splinter nodded, sipping lightly on his tea as he waited for his son to continue.  
Rubbing subconsciously at his neck, Raph sighed, looking at the table. Talking with his master wasn't something he enjoyed doing. They didn't spend a lot of time together really, and when they did it was to lecture or how to control his temper.

" Masta, what do you think of Care?" Raph said, lifting his head to look at Splinter, their eyes meeting and holding.

Splinter smiled. " She is a very intriguing young woman. Different yes, and yet so much like our young family...She has many of secrets though, but I do believe, that over time, we shall learn them. I find her to be greatly good for you, Raphael."

Raph blinked at the comment. " For me? why?"

Amusement shined in the aged rats eyes. "you two were inseparable since the beginning, I saw the way you cared for her at such a young age, and now, I see it...It is even more prompt now though, stronger."

Raph smirked, "stuck like glue" He murmured.

Splinter cocked his head to the side.

" Heh, song she was singing, some stuck like glue song, got it stuck in my head" Raph said, laughing quietly to himself. "...master, I-I wanna uh...Master I wanted to-to court her, but I wish for your blessing..?"

Raphael couldn't remember the last time he'd seen such a smile. Splinters eyes sparkled with life, his face seeming younger. Splinters hands reached across the table, his furry hands holding Raphael's gingerlyy.

" Raphael, when your love is of a different world, and you cannot see her as often as you'd like, nothing matters more than the now spent together...I only-...No I know you shall make me proud my son. You have my full blessing, and my luck for you. She is a spit fire, it shall be a challenge"

Raph gave his fathers hands a squeeze, a chuckle leaving him. " Thank you sensei. "

Splinter nodded, releasing his son's hands and watching him stand.

Leaving the kitchen, Raph made his way towards his next stop, smirk firmly in place.

The big metal door, creaked when he opened it, not bothering to knock. It was dark, and he could hear the sound of soft snoring. Creeping across the floor, dodging the wires, Raph shook the figure in the computer chair. " Don"

No answer.

" Don, Donny up already, I need ta talk to you"

Finally, a stir, Don sitting up with a jerk and looking around wildly. He would have fallen out of the chair if it wasn't for the fact that Raph was holding the chair.

" Raph? What are you doing in my-my oh, lab? And this early?" Don said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Don was many things, but an early riser, he wasn't.

Kneeling to be face to face with his brother, Raph gave Don a half smile. " Donny-boy, I need your help with something"

Don cocked his head to the side, gazing at the look on his brothers face, then his own light with a grin bigger then any other.

...

Rolling his shoulders, Raph exited Don's lab, closing the door behind him. Walking towards the bathroom, Raph opened the door wide, noticing the light on, but didn't bother wondering why. Going to the mirror he splashed his tired face with water. Waking up this early was insanity, no one should be up this early.

Well..

Tilting his head he heard the cue that Leo was up.

The dojo door sliding shut.

Scowling slightly, Raph walked by, not really caring to talk to Leo about this.

Leo was being a pompous ass in his opinion. First he would even recognise Cara as another person, simply a girl. Then it was what ever they talked about, the scowls, the glares, weary glances, and messages simply said through eyes contact or a sudle clearing of a throat.

And that was the strange thing, to him at least. As soon as Leo would say something, or do something, Cara would scowl at him, sigh, and leave the room. Just like that. She didn't question, snarl, bit back a comment nothing, just left the room.

Frankly it pissed him off.

Cara was strong, passionate, and caring. She'd kicked as many asses as they'd done so, and she wasn't afraid to use her muscle when she needed it. She was quick when it came to come backs, and they stung like a whip. Cara could beat you down with a simple phrase, then pick you back up just to nail you down.

Yet never to them. She was far to sweet for her own good. She gave that loving smile, filled with affection for all of them, and would help even when it wasn't asked. Cara always knew what to say, even if it was the simplest 'good job' to a speech that could bring the strongest man to tears.

She was amazing.

And she was his.

Smiling to himself, Raph walked down the hallway, heading to his room. Opening the door quietly, he stepped inside, the light form the hallway shining into the room and showing everything.

Cara 'hmmed' then moved slightly. Raph smiled, walking over to her and running his knuckle along her jaw line. She smiled in her sleep, the gesture tickling the skin.

Looking at her from his crouched position, Raph could see the little girl from child hood. The one with long dark hair, sparkling eyes and a beautiful smile. Yet, then again, she was older. Her features had changed. Cara's lips more red, her dark eyes seeming darker. Her sun kissed skin slightly darker from days in the sun, and her smile brighter then any other.

But that was just him, he supposed.

Brushing her dark hair out of her face, Raph leaned over, placing a kiss to her temple, his thumb rubbing her cheek.  
" Just ya wait, Care," Raph whispered, " ...sleep well, babe, see you at a decent hour"

With his hands on his knees, Raph pushed up, standing. With one last glance over his shoulder, Raph left the room, heading towards the dojo with a determined look on his face.

Rounding the corner, Raph stalked towards their dojo, feet quick yet silent.

Opening the dojo, and slipping inside, Raph watched Leo as he stepped through his katas. Growling lowly, Raph stepped in his path, making sure he'd stopped. Leo blinked, lowering his arms.

" Raph? what are you doing up this early?" He said, voice just curious.

Raph silenced anything further with a sharp jesture. " Shut it...Now, your going to listen, and your going to listen well, cause I'm only saying this once."

Leo sheathed his katanas.

Taking a calming breath, Raph rose his eyes,looking at Leo straight on. " I've got Splinta's blessing, I've got Donny helping me as if it's some damn experiment...Haven't talked ta Mike, it's to early and he'd forget since his brain don't work... I have everything planned to the fucking tee, Leo. I don't know what the hell ya've got going with Care, and I don't care ta know. BUT If you fuck this up for me? I aint holdin' back Leo I swear ta god I will run you through tha ground."

.

_Hey :) Don't you just love Splinter? kk I've got less then 3 minutes left on the computer :P I've gotta go fast :P R&R please! Big thanx to my reviews ;) specially CrazyNutSquirrel, MillionDollarNinja, and Amy Hamato who are always there for me ;) Thanx my girlies! And to everyone else, ya rock XD kk Rewiews please! kk Luv ya! Ruth. Oh pardon mistakes, my computer is being a butt :P_


	32. Chapter 32 Surprise

Friends Forever. Reminder~They sleep during the day, get up at night :3

...

Leo gaped at his brother, really not sure what he could say. regaining is senses, Leo set his 'fearless leader' face, and glare at his younger brother. " Raphael-"  
" Shut up. I don't give a damn. You wanna talk 'bout it? find me at a decent hour." Raph snarled, then turning quickly left the dojo with a strong, set strut.

...

Rolling in her bed, Cara stretched her neck cracking as her head went from side to side. Smiling softly, she blinked the sleep from her eyes. Better sleep then she'd had, and it was nice being somewhere warmer then the living room. Looking to the side, Cara saw the red numbers of the clock reading four- fifteen.

" Ugh" Cara mumbled rolling over to look at the hammock.  
Empty.

Her brows furrowed and she sat up, looking at it more intently in the dark room.

Yup, Raph was gone.

" What no good morning, not even a hi? How rude" Cara said, joking to herself as she stretched more as she moved. Scratching her neck and ruffling her hair, Cara made her way out of the bed. Setting her feet on the cold, stone floor, Cara through her hands to the sky, stretching her muscles better. Letting out a huff, she left the bed room, heading to the bath room.

Turning the light on, Cara shuffled her feet over to the sink, turning the tap and letting the water warm up. splashing her face, she let the warmth of the water take her.

The old house, creaked and groaned as the little girl jumped on the deck. Her uncle had decided taking them away from the city would be for the best. And she was happy to go. It was two years after her parents had died, and she was beginning to get into her new life.

Wake up at five, scrub the floor, make coffee for uncle, make the beds, feed the horses, and then train until he came to get her.  
I

t was the same training exercise she'd learned a year ago, but he continued to show her nothing more when it came to warm ups. he'd told her it was better to teach one set, then to force something you would only screw up. So Cara did. Continued with the same warm up, them sparred when he wanted to, or told her to.

Looking to the sky, Cara smiled as the sun came up.

This was the best part.

She'd started waking a little earlier, and now, she finished faster, and had free time. She got to see the sun rise, bask in its warmth, and hear as the first birds woke.

Her dark eyes sparkled in the first rays of light, catching everything that moved.

With her feet bare, and her overalls, Cara jumped the stairs and landed in the sopping wet grass. Giggling she did a cart wheel, landing on her bottom. Not caring that she was getting wet, she layed back, letting the sun soak in.

Smiling, Cara turned the sink off. Looking at herself in the mirror, Cara placed a hand on the side of her face, moving her face to the side. A long, thin scar ran about an inch of her jaw line.

Cara sighed. That was the last thing her uncle had given her was that scar.

Puling her hair back, she grabbed the elastic. Her hair was at the base of her neck now, and was just barely long enough to be pulled back. Happy with her hair pulled back, her face clean, and a little warmer from the water Cara moved back towards the room, seeing if Raph had come back to bed.

The room was dark, but there was definitely someone there. Tip toeing in, Cara came in behind the figure, covering his eyes with her hands.

" guess who?" She whispered.

Raph stiffened slightly, but relaxed, turning around to face his 'room mate'. " I dunno"

Cara rolled her eyes, slapping him on the shoulder. " Har, har, you're sooo funny"

Raph smiled, walking over to his hammock and laying down. " I aint supposed to be up this early." Motioning with his hand he waved Cara over, who came with little hesitation.

Climbing in beside him, Cara tried to make room, but gravity had other plans. It pushed her to lay snuggly to his side, half laying on top of him, her legs tangled with his. " No wonder you like this thing...it's comfy."

Raph hummed, wrapping his arm about her, pulling her closer. " I have a surprise for you today"  
Cara rolled slightly, so she was laying on his plastrom. " Surprise? tell me!"

Shaking his head, Raph smirked. " To damn early, go ta sleep and I'll tell ya at a decent hour."

Rolling her eyes, Cara placed her head on his chest. " You're a party pooper you know that?...I hate surprises.."

Raph smirked. " nah, you'll like this one- er I hope."  
No response.

Scrunching his brows together, Raph looked down. Cara was asleep, her form relaxed against his chest, fingers curled at the edge of the yellow plates.

Yeah, today was going to be awesome.

...

Midnight. (lunch)  
Cara watched Raph with careful eyes. Something was up. Raph continued to fidget and rubbed at his neck every few minutes.

Don had disappeared to his lab over an hour ago, Mikey was playing video games, Leo was in the dojo, if a fuss you could add, and Splinter, well he left for Aprils.

Thus leaving Raph and Cara in the kitchen.

Twelve-thirty hit, and Raph's head snapped up. Smiling he stepped to Cara's side, a faint blush marking his dark skin.

Cara gave her signature smile. " Are you going to tell me where we're going now? You've been teasing me all day"

Raph smiled, wrapping his arms about her waist. " I am"

" Well?" She asked.

" Gotta wait."

Cara groaned, pushing off. Raph smirked, " Gimma five, Care" Then disappeared from view.

Minutes passed, and he came back. " go get dressed" He called, already in a pair of dark blue jeans and a white tank top.

Cocking her head to the side, Cara shrugged then disappeared up the stairs.

Minutes later she came back down, and Raph couldn't help but stare.

An army green tank top fit tightly about her, her hair pulled down an flying wildly about her face. Blue jean short-shorts hugged her, leaving her legs bare and open for those to see. A pair of white and grey high tops covering her feet.

" How do I look?" She asked. An actual shy smile fleeting over her rose lips.

" Absolutely beautiful, as always" Raph said. His chest tightened pleasurably when he saw her cheeks color with a blush." shall we?"

Cara nodded, grabbing the arm that was held out to her.

Walking into the garage, Raph opened the door to the city. " figured you wouldn't want ta go through the tunnels."

Cara smiled up at him, but a frown marred her features. " Raphie you're in a tank top wont-"

" Don't worry bout it." Raph said, cutting her off before she could get to her point. " I got it all planned out"

Releasing his arm, Raph grabbed her hand, then began walking out of the garage into the city. Cara hmm'ed, walking happily beside him into the heat of New York.

Summer was the best.

Raph peaked down at her, wrapping his arm around her waist now. " Care I want to take you somewhere, fer-fer your surprise..."

Cara smirked, looking into his blazing amber eyes. " ...Yes, you told me that. Have been for hours, but neva where. Ya know I hate thos-"

" As in I wanna t-take you on a date" Raph said in one quick rush. His face heating up, and he could swear she could feel the heat from there.

Cara looked up at him, her eyes wide, filled with emotion. " You want to take me on a date?" She whispered.

Raph swallowed loudly, nodding. " I like ya a lot, Cara, and I'd like to, if you'll have me"

Cara's smirk formed into a full fledged smile. Her eyes exploded with wild flex of life, dancing wildly through her dark eyes as if they could tell stories of the happiness within them. " Raphael...You would not believe how long I've waited for you to ask me there." She said, " And I would be more that happy to go on a date with you"

Raph felt the tightness in his chest bloom into full on fire works.

She said yes! She said yes! Hot damn she said yes!

Raph couldn't help the dopey smile that curled over his beak as she melded to her side, Raph's arm around her waist squeezing tightly

...  
Cara smiled watching as Raph paid the pretzel man, grumbling about the price. " Seriously? that much for two damn pretzels? you'd think we were buying a damn meal er something"

Cara smiled, Her head on his shoulder as they walked. " gonna tell me where were going yet?"

Raph shook his head, laughing. " nah, thought I'd torture ya a bit longer."

" Haven't you tortured me enough?" She replied.

" pppft, no" He answered.

Coming around a corner, Raph eyed the crowd, he didn't like so many people. Looking at the side of a building he saw his answer. Grabbing Cara's arm, he tugged her up the ladder, onto the roof so they could see what he hoped would be perfect.

Looking down, Cara gasped. There was lion dancers. along with that acrobat twisted and turned, ribbons in there hands. lanterns hung in lines about the street. There was music playing along to the dancers, and the faces of the performers were painted traditionally.

She blinked, looking between Raph and the display below them. " Raph I...It's amazing"

Raph smiled, his arm snaking about her waist as the sat on the edge of the building. Leaning down, Raph watched as her eyes darkened in the light, twinkling: however it was the love that he saw that made his heart swell, and his will braver.

His hand on her chin, he tipped her head. She looked up, eyes wide and filled with emotion. She smiled at him, saying yes with out a word. Their lips met in a kiss as tender and gentle as any other, but this was different.

It was something more than just a kiss, ever so brief.

Pulling back, his hand still on her cheek, amber stared into black eyes.

" Care..Cara I think I'm in lo-"

There was a loud bang as the fire works began. Cara jumped, facing the bright colors in the sky, watching as they sparked and fell back to earth.

Watching her, wishing he hadn't missed his chance, Raph smiled beside himself.

It sure was beautiful...Watching the fire works dance in her eyes.

...

Hey guys! K, umm, it's 4:38 am...I'm reeeallly tired. Sorry for mistakes in the story! but I'm to tired to care right now :P Yay! For a date! I'm happy how it turned out...so's Raphie :3. To bad about the ending tho :P Reviews! reviews would really be awesome~  
K, All my love to me readers and reviewers! kk Luv ya! Ruthy. *stumbles off to bed*


	33. Chapter 33 Sly Donny

Friends Forever new chapter  
OMG long time NO see?  
This chapter will simply be dialog. There is a purpose to this I swear!

.

Mikey stared out the kitchens door at Raph. Then at Cara. Then back to Raph.

Nope, something was wrong.

No ,not wrong.

Off.

Don smirked. " What's wrong Mikey?"

" There's...There's something wrong, dude."

" Wrong? With what?"

" With like them, dude! They're all smiley and-and like happy...Not like I had a sweet gaming session but like they just reached something and-and...Dude, my brain hurts."

" What? You no think good no more?"

" Okay that was low man, even for you."

…..

" Well I found it amusing."

" Don't care"

" Fine fine. What's wrong any way? So they're happy, shouldn't you be happy for them?"

" Course! But like just this after noon it wasn't like this! They were all like buddy buddies. Care was doing what eva that schooling crap is - did you know she stays up like way past all of us, gets up with us and spends her time with us with less then like five hours of sleep?- and Raph's always either working out, or in the garage or-uh, oh, sitting with Care on the couch."

"...Maybe because that was this after noon"

…...

…...

" what do you know?"

" How do you know I know anything?"

" Don't play dumb Donny. I know you know. And I know you know I know you know, so your trying to make it so it looks like you don't know that I know you know."

"...wow, that was ummm, well worded?"

"Your stalling"

" I am?...-Alright! geez! No need for drastic measures!"

" You think that was drastic? All show you drastic dude.-and it wont be pretty"

" Fine. okay, but Mikey you have to swear to silence- no one else get to know unless Cara and or Raph tell us. Do you understand?"

" Yeah dude! I get it! So get on with it!"

" Alright! you don't need to pull out the puppy eyes...K. You know how Cara isn't supposed to leave the lair because of the injury? And Raph's head over heels, and really can't wait? Well he ended u coming to me in the god awful morning hours. Asking if he could take Care out. Surprise right? I agreed saying as long as she didn't do anything to physical it would be fine."

"... so he took her on a date?"

" Yes that was what I was getting at"

" where?"

" I don't know"

" They kiss yet?"

" No...well...I mean, no."

" Your lying! You know something, saw something! What! tell me! tell the nosy turtle that will not leave you alone till ya do!"

" Mikey seriously when do you practice that laugh?"

" Weekends dude."

" Huh. Alright I was in the kitchen when they got home a few hours..And well they-they were-"

" They were what?"

" Don't interrupt! When I stood from my chair, I went over, you know to see how their night went. Obviously it went well."

Donny blushed at this moment, recalling the scene and how they'd gone straight past him, not noticing a watcher.

" They were kissing, heavily at that...I umm, they didn't see me. _So not a word Mikey! So help me I will _-"

" OK! geez! And you say I'm drastic! So a good ol game of tonsil hockey, huh? Who'd a thought Raphie boy could be so smooth"

" mhm, to bad Raph owes me big time haha, he has to if he really wanted to take her. Now I have that little bit of black mail."

" Sly Donny! Sly! Though Getting him away from Cara should be interesting. If what ya say is true, then I'm sure the love birds wont be parting any time-"

A loud crash rang through the lair followed by yelling and voices that could never be mistaken. Looking at each other, concern in their eyes, Don and Mikey dashed off towards the dojo where all the noise was coming from.

…...

_HIYAS! Long time no see! So sorry! my finals are coming up, I'm working, and home work is being piled on like it's going out of style! WOW ok reasoning for all this dialog is, well, I don't have time to write an actual chapter, so I thought this would at least explain a few things. Cara being tired, how Raphie was aloud to take Cara out, and what happened once they got home from their first date. At least some of it lol. Tell me what you thought of this! I don't normally do anything like this, so it was knew for me :3_

_REVIEWS! reviews would be beyond amazing ^^ kk All my love to ya! Ruthy._


	34. Chp 34 The ass, the stars, and the booth

Friends Forever  
_Chapter- The ass, the stars, and the booth like no other._  
...

Everyone stared in shock at the scene before them.

It wasn't as if they hadn't seen her mad. No. They'd seen her mad plenty of times. Her eyes would blacken, a glare fiercer then any other, her stance powerful and full of a challenge and it was the air around them, as if she changed it with her emotion.

There was Cara, in the dojo, with...With Leo. They were battling it out like enemies. Full of hate and rage as comments and insults flew wildly.

Cara jumped back as the katana swept forward just missing her left arm. with a growl she leeched forward, swiping viciously at Leo as if to remove his head.

" You are such a _dick_!" she said, going low to avoid Leo's attack.

" Oh please! Maybe if you'd just followed what we had agreed on then-" Leo was cut off when a dagger was literally thrown at his head. " That was uncalled for!"

" When in battle be prepared for anything" Cara said, mimicking Leo's tone and very own words.

Again they clashed, Cara was bending slightly to keep the katana from her face while Leo pressed forward, using his size against her. The katana slipped, sending him off balance, but he regained his composure quickly. Cara turned so they could face each other yet again.

Leo charged, Cara reacted.

Mikey glanced wearily between the two, Raph and Don.

When he and Don had reached the dojo, Raph was just entering it as well. Raph had a glare on his face that could send any man to his grave, but when he saw the _kick_ Leo had sent in Cara's direction, everything froze.

What do you do when you watch two fighters go at it like enemies, even thought they should be friends? You watch. Yeah.

Gulping, Mikey cringed at the long slice that now ran along Leo's arm.

" You little, brat" Leo hissed, slashing out, and pushing forward at full force.

Cara smirked, but it was wiped from her face when the blade came to quick sending her back and into a stumble. " Brat? Ha! Seriously? That's all ya got? Maybe it's the stick up your ass that's stumping your creativity."

Leo growled, pouncing forward and knocking into her ribs. Cara let out a gasp and stumbled backwards, holding her middle. " that was low, fearl-less" she said, coughing into her hand.

Leo's eyes widened, but he had no time to come forward to her before, three other were either blocking him, or at Cara's side.

" What were you thinking?" Don hissed. " She has broken, or bruised ribs Leo!"

" I'm sorry...I didn't remember and when I-"

" You weren't thinking! And now look! She could have over another week of recovery because of that!"

Don glanced behind him, watching Raph fret over Cara even as she pushed at his hands.

" Raphie, I'm fine..Nothing hurts, so quit fussing!" Cara said, pushing his roaming hands away from her sides.

" But Care..at least let me help ya up?" Raph said, already grabbing at her.

" I'm fine!" Cara said with a snarl, louder then she wanted, but it got the point across. Raph let go and stepped back a little uncertain. " Just leave. Me. Alone...I am capable of taking care of my self Raph, I don't need you catering to everything I do! Do I look like a child in need of protection?"

Don, Leo and Mikey watched the two with wary eyes. Raph was squeezing his hands into fists, the only tell-tale sign that he was effected by her words. Cara was huffing and puffing, her one arm still curled around her mid section. She was glaring at Raph with intense eyes, they darkened as her anger grew.

" Raph..We were sparring. We were talkin' bought shit" She glare at Leo. " and I'mma going to kill 'em when my sides don't bloody hurt., but seriously back off. " Cara closed her eyes suddenly, almost swaying but catching herself. Raph twitched, going to move forward but stopping himself.

" Christ sake! What is it with you two? Raph said, his arms were thrown to the sky out of frustration.

Cara's head lulled in the direction of Leo. " Easy, Raphie-boy. We don't get along."

The blunt statement made Raph chuckle. Glancing about n idea hit Raph like a two by four. " Wanna split?" He asked, looking towards the exit. He smiled when Cara smirked at him, nodding vigorously.

" Can we go to second street? I wanna see if the festival is still on!" Cara said, her previous anger was leaving her eyes, now being replaced by excitement and curiosity. throwing her daggers, they stuck firmly into the wall, standing proudly. She clapped her hands together and walking over, grabbed Raph's arm pulling him towards the door.

A cleared throat stopped them. Glancing over Raph's shoulder, Cara saw Don tapping his foot.

" What?" She barked. Her grip was still strong on Raph's arm, not letting him escape.

" Uh, your ribs?...Did we not just go over this? And now with this don't you think maybe-" Don was cut off when Care launcher herself at him.

His first thoughts were ' how had she moved that fast?' and 'How did she get me on the ground that easily?' . She was perched proudly on his plastrom, smirking down at Don.

" Donnie" She purred, " You know I love you"

Don gulped.

" you know I think you're amazing, and smart, caring and sensitive. You care for me, and you treat me with the utmost of care...but Donnie?" Cara said all this with a strangely light and girly tone. She waited for him to respond.

"...Y-yes?" Don stammered. His eyes flickered between his brothers to help him, and her dark pools of black.

" I'm. Going. Out. " She growled out. Her voice was her normal whiskey snap, but now it was heavy with a growl.

Donnie could all but stare wide eyed.

She was worse then Raph.

Way worse.

" R...Right, go, go have fun you two...Just please be careful?" Donnie stammered, looking into her deep eyes, unable to look away as if she had a hold on his very soul.

" Course Donnie" She said happily. " See ya later, we have our cells"

With that she patted his chest, standing and ran back to Raphael, grabbing his arm. The two waved good bye, disappearing from sight.

Mikey grinned like an idiot staring between the door and his dumbfounded genius of a brother. " Hey Donnie she break your brain yet?"

...

The hot summer wind whipped around them joyously as they sped across the empty New York roof tops. Summer was hitting the city hard and Raphael was thankful the night was at least a bit cooler. The wide black sky was littered with the stars of the cosmos, but it was the stars in the pair of dark eyes the entranced him. How something so simple could make him melt was beyond his comprehension.

Cara smothered a giggle when Raph missed her waist, throwing him off course and having to speed up again to catch up to her. Her eyes danced with laughter and she quickly out matched him with speed. Raph pushed forward, it wasn't as if he wasn't enjoying the view.

" Hey ya tease, get back here" Raph called out, his voice holding his amusement.

" Why Raphie, how could I possibly be a tease? She called. With a sensual twist of her hips, Raphael had the desire to touch and if it wasn't for the distance he would have followed that desire.

With a burst of strength and speed Raph wrapped his arms around her picking her up bridal style, still running. She gave a squeak of surprise, but laughed holding around his neck. She still laughed as Raph's pace slowed, her laughter like gold.

The dirty rooftops were nothing in this moment. It was as if New York stopped and a clean world came into view when he realised that it was _him _that brought her all that happiness and laughter. He was the one to bring that beautiful smile to her face where a smirk was usually placed. And it was him that she clung to for safety as they jumped gaps, her arms tight about his neck.

She kissed him lovingly on the cheek, sighing contently. " Hey, check out the stars Raph" She said, looking up.

Coming to a slow stop he looked up, then back down to her eyes that looked up to the endless sky. Her dark pools reflected more light then any eyes ever could, they danced, sparkled and out shined those very stars that captivated her.

Noticing Raph's stare she looked at him with mild curiosity. " heh, Raphie the stars up there silly" She said with a smirk, her hand pushing his head back to the stars.

He shook his head, looking back at her and her intrancing eyes. " Nah, you're eyes are ten times batta then a star- They are my stars, Angel eyes"

She blinked.

The blinked again, a blush creeping across her cheeks.

" I...uh..you-.."

Raph laughed at her stammering. She wiggled, finally placing her feet onto the cement. She gave him a quirked smile, then looked over the edge of the building. If it was possible, Raph would have said her eyes seemed to light up more when she saw that the festival was still happening.

Cara smiled widely and ran to the ladder, already three rungs down when her head popped back up.

" Hurry up!" She yelled, beaming a smile going back down the ladder. Raph smirked following after her. On the top rung, he through his hood up of his red hoodie, hiding his face.

Jumping the last ten feet, he landed silently beside her. Wrapping his am about her waist, he lead them to the busy street where the festival was taking place.

Noise, people, dancing and singing all blurred around them.

Costumed people did flips and kart wheels through the street, others were singing and dancing for money. Acrobats with silk banners swung gracefully and the red paper lanterns gave everything a glow of life. The music was foreign and so were many of the faces.

Cara hugged his arm, still at his side. Her eyes scanned the many booths and food carts.

" Hungry?" He asked. He had to almost yell for her to hear him over all the commotion. She nodded.

" Think they might have udon?" Cara asked, looking at the many carts.

Raph raised an eye ridge, " Udon?" He asked, " What's udon?"

She smirked at him." It's a soup...come on, I think I see some soup over there...maybe they'll have udon too"

Cara tugged Raph's arm, yanking him along.

Huffing but smiling beside himself, Raph let her pull him, rolling his eyes to exasperate his dragging feet. In the middle of rolling his eyes, a sparkle caught his eye.

Turning towards that said sparkle he saw a very small, well lighted booth. An elderly Japanese woman sitting behind it, watching him. She bowed her head at him, motioning to something in-front of her. He stared back at her, feeling as if he really needed to go to that booth.

" Come on!" Cara said, interrupting his thoughts and his eye contact with the woman. Being tugged farther and farther away from that booth, Raph sighed and followed after Cara.

Cara smelled the food, eyes alight with delight. "Udon!" She chirped.

Looking behind himself, Raph continued to stare in the direction of the booth and elderly woman. He needed to go to that booth. He needed to go to that booth, no he had to.

" Hey" Raph said, bending over to be beside her ear. " I'll be right back kay?"

She turned to him, cocking her head. Searching his eyes, she gave a curt nod, turning back to the soup the man with the cart was dishing out for her.

Raphael turned quickly, swimming through the sea of people. He stumbled twice, tripping over his own feet and those around him.

The booth was just around that bend.

A small child ran in-front of him and he had to steer around the child.

Just a little farther.

His eyes locked with the old Japanese woman. Her smile growing as he neared the booth. The red lanterns glowed brightly against the wooden booth, gold trinkets tinkling together in the light breeze.

Reaching the booth, Raph looked down at the woman, then to what caught his eye. The red of it sparkled, then black gleamed.

" well child" the old woman said with a think accent. Her white hair in a bun a top her head, pins and tringkets holding it together. She was in traditional clothing. Her smiled grew when the look of determination entered the turtles amber eyes. " you have come to the right place"

...

_HEY! Long time no see! IT'S SUMMA'! No more school, no more books, no more teachers dirty looks! Any who, lol, what did ya think? I'd love to know who went "aww~" when Raph called Cara 'Angel eyes'?. And the booth? What the hellz going on there? And ya, Leo's an ass. That's resolved later XD. Reviews? Reviews, reviews, reviews plz? pretty please? I'll update faster?  
LUV YAS! Ruthy._


	35. Chapter 35 The cards

_Friends for eva. Grrrrrrrrr, my spell check isn't working, so there's bound to be mistakes- just so ya know :3.  
. Challenge/contest at the end in authors notes. XD 3_

_..._

Raph stared at the woman, eyes flickering. His hand reached out for the trinket, but she slapped it away.

" Wrong" She said with a bemused tone. Her eyes danced with amusement. His brows furrowed so he reached for another one, again slapped away.

" Wrong one"

" Then tell me which one!" Raph snarled, throwing his hands to the heavens above. Raph growled at her laughter, watching as she covered her mouth to attempted it to stop.

" Sit child, allow me to tell you a story" She said, patting the wooden stool beside her. Raph looked to Cara through the crowd then back to the old woman.

" I can't- look I just want th-"

" What you want will do nothing if you don't know the story" Her accent was thickening as she spoke, it took her a moment to swallow before she spoke again much clearer." Your love shall wait, trust me green one"

Startled Raph took a step backwards. She threw her hands up. " Bah, don't be stupid!" She said " Sit! sit, sit!"

Raph didn't know if it was her tone or the fact the well, she knew he was uh, green. Walking around the side of the booth he sat beside her, fidgeting. She patted his jean covered leg and restacked a few fallen trinkets.

" I am quite aware as to what you are young one, but you ,will not be scarce. There is great reason, but I shall not say what that reason is. Like cherry blossom I shall come, make my mark, but shall leave with no trace.''

Raph nodded. There was something very odd about this woman, yet he found himself listening to her words like he would with master Splinter. The chop sticks in her hair were seized and pulled. Using them she flicked a card sending it through the air and into her hand. She flipped it over, smiling widely. Her eyes crinkled with her rinkles.

" you see this child?"

Raph nodded.

It was a card, sort of like a fortune telling card. It was red and kanji symbols decorating the boarder in gold. The picture in the middle was of a silloetted woman. Light shined around her, out shining the stars in the black skied background. The woman looked like the sun itself with its brihtness.

" and this one."

Another card was laid down. The same boarder but a different picture. It was a phoenix rising from the ashes. At the same time it looked to be being pulled back to the ashes, like it was fighting between giving in and fighting it off. The wings of the elegant bird were made of fire. They were spread wind as it flapped to escape the ashes that crawled up it. The beak was golden and the birds eyes were as black as coal.

Raph looked between the two cards, waiting for the third. The cards were beautiful, but he didn't understand what they meant, maybe the third would-

" Well? What you think?" The old womans voice came, sounding a little impatient.

Raph blinked, then again. " Well aint there a third? I mean-"

" What I look like? huh? Fortune teller?"

" Well kinda"

"..."

Raph blinked.

" Well I'm not boy"

The old woman muttered something in japanese to quickly for Raph to understand. She continued to shuffle things every now and then. He watched her, the noise of the festival dying in the background. Sighing he stared at the cards, not knowing what else to do.

" They are her"

" huh?" Raph answered, looking at the woman with a raised eye ridge.

" You not hear? They are her! They are her struggle, her powa, her fight, her passion." She said, smiling toothly at Raph. Grabbing the cards she held them to Raph's face. " See?" She said, pointing at the pheonix. " This, the fire. The fire that took away her life, took her away from you... fire is all around her. It is also the fire of her soul. How zah fire ingulfs her, either strengthing her, or killing her. She fights to live because she wants more, yet she gives in to those she cannot. She battles between living and existing"

" Now here" The white haired woman said, pointing at the next card. " the light. "

Raph was still trying to take what the old woman said in. How on earth did this woman know all this? Know of their past, know of Cara and the fire. Fire of her soul? Living and existing?

She slapped him on top of his hooded head. " hey ya old ba-"

" Listen" She said, giving a stern look that reminded him of Splinter. Rolling his eyes, he nodded.

" The light." She said again. " She is the light. Bright and shining. You've seen it in her eyes, seen it in her movement. She seems to glow in what eva she is doing and it blinds people to her. You understand? Her light blinds you from truths. See yong one, she uses her shield- the light, to keep you from seeing anything past someone happy. She blinds those around herself to keep herself safe. To her she believe it's to keep them safe"

Who was this lady?

She saw his forrowed brow and her creepy llittle smile spread. " Not all bad though, hah? She is also the aggreser. Powerful with that light. She takes that energy, using it against those who threaten her and her loved ones. Interesting, no? She is a work of art the way she surpresses it till she pops- ah, rise from ashes she burns her self. Amazing to see her in true action...yes, art I tell you."

Rubbing at his brow, Raph really didn't know what to say to her. Was she serious? And why did she even know all of that? Why. Why did they always have to run into the nut jobs. Was it karma? Turtle luck?

" Bah, see now you know story" She said, slapping his arm. " Now you know, now you _do_ya? "

"...Sure."

The old woman cackled. " Good, good. Here" She said, going into her pocket to retrieve a very small trinket. " This is the one."

Raph took it from her gingerly. It was quite beautiful. The pin was a bobby pin for a woman hair, but a heavy metal. On the end was a metal flower decorated with red stones. The small clip was heavy, and all the metal was a dirtied black. The entire thing look like Cara. It was perfect.

" It'sa... It's perfect. How much?"

The woman looked at him like he'd gown another head. " How much? How much? You not listen to anything? Are you mental boy? No charge stupid, none at all."

" Oh" Raph said, blinking. " Thanks I gue-"

" Raph?"

Stuffing the clip quickly into his pocket Raph turned to see Cara's barreling form coming straight for them. The old woman jumped, turning away as if to hide.

" What are you doing? 'I'll be right back is normally...? Aww hell no." Cara snarled the end, crossing her arms. " What tha hell are you doin' here ya old bat"

Raph was taken back by her tone. He looked at the two and saw the glare Cara was sending the old woman- Ms Kawasaki, only intensified as she looked at the woman.

" I did nothing! Nothing!" She was grabbing her things, packing them tightly in her bag, glaring a Cara.

" Crazy old bat" Cara snarled. " Raphie that is not the company you want."

Her hand out stretched, grabbing Raphael's. " Let's go"

Raph got up, not looking at the old woman. Cara on the other hand looked over her shoulder sticking out her tongue. " Damn old woman"

The crowds were thicker now, more people coming into the streets. Cara still had a grasp on Raph's hand as she lead them through the streets. She was heading out of the festival Raph noticed as he just let her lead him. There was to much on his mind to think clearly anyway so letting her get him through the crowds was probably for the best.

Once out of the festival, Cara lead them into an alley. On her tippy-toes, she gave him a peck, then her facial expression turned stern.

" What did the bat tell ya? Cause you just forget it, she's fuckin' insane" Cara said with all seriousness. Her arms were crossed and she almost, if you could say, almost looked to be pouting. Pounting! Not that he'd say it out loud though. He'd like to stay in one peice.

" Why'd she know I was green and If ya know her, what the hell?" Raph said, finally snapping out of it and crossing his own arms.

" She's my neighbour" She stated, as if it answered everything. Which in some facts- it did.

Neighbour meant she'd seen Raph at some point in time, either coming through a window maybe when he went into the hallway with Carlos. Either way, it explained that. Though, it didn't really explain how she knew all that!

" Don't listen to the bat, she doesn't know what she's talkin' about" Cara said, finally letting a smirk show.

The alley they were in was quite dark, the street lights not reaching it. Raph twitched, Cara saw it. She stilled, what ever she was saying lost on her tongue as she looked farther into the alley. Raph stepped in front of her causing her to huff but nothing more.

Foot steps echoed and figures deeper in the alley started to appear.

This should be fun.

.

...  
_Hey! Long time no see! Sorry, been busy. But my lovely reviewers where art thou? ^_^ can't wait to hear from you :).  
Oh! Right the contest/challenge.  
All I want you to do is tell me your ABSOLUTE favorite part/scene/moment in this story and why. Who ever gives the best moment and reason, well you get a story of your choice written by me OR if you wanna find me on Deviant, I'll draw you a pic of your choice.  
DON'T BE A WEENIE. YOU CAN DO IT. DOOOOOOO IT :D. good luck to yas! kk R&R luv yas! Ruthy._


	36. Chapter 36 TO MY READERS

Hey guys! I dunno if this is bad or good for you :/

**.**

**...**

**.**

I'm rewriting Friends Forever. Yeeaaaaaaaaah. I reread the entire story and I seemed to have gone off track a few times, made pointless chapters etc. Therefore, I think

re-vamping it would be my best option.

Hope you don't mind? I'll leave this copy up and just post the new story seperate. It shoudn't take me long. Plus there's a few spots where I think it should have ended and a squeal should have come out instead. SO look around for it. It'll be better, promise.

If this kills you just say in the comments and I'll figure something out?

All my love and thanx for everything with this story ^^ I'll get to it soon! Probably tonight :P. Love yas! Ruthy.


End file.
